


Unavoidable Changes

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Magic-Users, Multi, Murder Mystery, Sex Magic, Supernatural Elements, Threesome, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months and twelve days since everything started to fall apart. Someone is targeting my family. They're dead. I have few people left. Some left Mystic Falls and some couldn't handle remembering. I can't do this alone. I need help. Bonnie/Stefan/Damon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1:

* * *

I know that I'm being followed. At first, I wasn't sure. Now, I'm positive. It's been two months and twelve days since this started. I don't know who it is, or why they follow me… What I do know, is that I want it to stop.

After Grams died, I couldn't be sure about anything. That's when everything fell apart. First it was Grams, and then it was my father. Someone is targeting my family, my lineage.

Elena decided to leave Mystic Falls. She couldn't handle everything that was going on around her. Jenna and Jeremy stayed behind. Elena went to live a distant Uncle of her's. Apparently he's loaded, and was more than happy to take Elena in. Jenna was furious. She couldn't understand why Elena wanted to leave, and Elena couldn't tell her.

Jenna started dated Alaric. He slowly gave up on finding his wife. She made it clear that she didn't want to found, or want him, for that matter. He decided to pursue the little happiness that he had come to know.

Damon left Mystic Falls to search for Katherine, after convincing Anna and her vampires to leave… permanently. Before he left, he wiped Jeremy's memory… again. He also wiped Elena's. She wanted to forget, and Jeremy couldn't remember.

I moved in with Jenna and Jeremy, in Elena's place. There was an extra room, and I couldn't bear living alone. Alaric knows that I'm a witch. He also remembers everything that has happened. He's the only person, apart from Stefan that I can still talk to… openly. Alaric moved into the Gilbert household about a month ago.

Stefan chose to stay in Mystic Falls. He might not have a reason to stay, but he also doesn't have a reason to go. If he had chosen to leave, I'm not sure if I would still have my sanity. I've already lost so much. I was orphaned and abandoned in a two week span. After Grams died, my dad came home. He normally isn't home for more than four or five days at a time. He is constantly gone on business. I'm used to being alone.

But after Grams died, I was left in a different kind of solitary. I had never felt more alone in my life. He came home about a week and a half after she passed. He said he couldn't get away sooner, but he didn't want me to be alone. I had never been happier to see him, in my life. After my mom passed, when I was 11, it was Grams who stepped up… not my father.

But this time, she wasn't here. She was gone… and she wasn't ever coming back. The night after he returned, he took out the trash, and was hit by a car. They never caught the driver. His death was almost immediate. Based on the swerve marks on the street, they estimated that the driver had to be going faster than necessary.

They suspected foul play. Nothing suggested that the driver lost control of the car. It looked like they went out of their way to hit my dad. He ended up with a punctured lung, severe head trauma, internal bleeding, and a severed spine. Even if he had survived the crash, he would have been a vegetable. The fury I felt after his death was unreal. I couldn't speak to anyone for weeks. I could answer simple: yes and no questions, but anything other than that didn't merit a response.

Even though Jeremy didn't have any idea of the supernatural forces that surrounded him in Mystic Falls, I found myself being drawn to him. He could relate, at least with part of what I was going through. Jenna was great. Even Stefan was around more. We were never really friends before, but we are now.

I'm still friends with Caroline and Tyler. But it's hard. I can't talk to them. Every conversation feels superficial and unimportant. Things are easier with Matt. He found out that Vicki died a week after my dad passed. We didn't really talk much… at first. We were just there for each other.

But lately, Stefan has been filling up all of my time. I'm rarely alone. I told him about my suspicions, before I could confirm them. He's helping me try and get to the bottom of this. What else to I have left to lose? They've taken everything away from me.

Today, I'm taking a break. I'm not looking for whoever is intent on following me. Today, I am pretending to be normal. Honestly, I like the makeshift family that I have been accepted into. We aren't perfect, but what an interesting bunch we make. Alaric, a retired vampire hunter, Jenna, an amazing aunt who is blissfully clueless, Jeremy, a love sick, vampire wannabe, who can't remember any of it, and me. This is as close to perfection as I get.

I crave the normalcy of it all. I feel like there is something missing. I have an empty part of me that I can never fill, no matter how hard I try. The gaping hole of nothing is something that I've become used to.

In three months, I lost my grandmother, my father, my best friend, and most of myself. I have my very own personal stalker, and have a new 'family.' Something has grown throughout these three months. Something is coming, something catastrophic. I can feel it in my gut. The growing feeling of impending turmoil never stops building.

I know that I want it to stop. I know that I can't do this alone. I know that I need… that's just it. What I need, who I need… they are gone. Everything that I could hope to want with few exceptions is gone. What can I do? I have Stefan, but we can't do it alone… I need to come up with something.

"Bonnie," I looked up at the sound of my name.

"I'm sorry, what?" I apologized. I didn't hear whatever they said to me. I still haven't pinpointed who had said my name.

"I asked if you wanted any breakfast. Jenna's trying to cook." Alaric said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. That would be good… Are you helping her?" I asked him. I love Jenna to death, but that woman is capable of burning boiling water. But she tries, which is more than can be said about most people. Alaric laughed at my reaction.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. I hesitated before answering him. He knows that I wasn't convinced that my father's death was an accident, and I wasn't sure about Grams' death either. I haven't told him that someone's targeting my family. I don't know enough. There have been a lot of times that I wanted to tell him. I still do… I don't want to compromise their safety by burdening him with mine.

"Just thinking about things." I told him. He looked doubtful.

"I know that we aren't fam… blood-related. But you can talk to me, Bonnie. If there's something going on…. I want to know about it." He said. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks. If things ever got bad enough…. I would talk to you." I promised. I hope I made a promise I can keep. If things did get bad enough, I would have to tell him. He, Jenna and Jeremy might have to get out of Mystic Falls.

"Are things bad, Bonnie?" He asked concerned. Shit… poor, poor word choice.

"Don't worry about me so much, Alaric." I told him. His expression didn't change.

"Bonnie," he pressed.

"Things aren't worse than they have been. Considering the circumstances, yeah, things are bad right now." I told him. I told him the truth. He nodded.

"But, you will talk to me if you need to…?" He asked. I nodded. He nodded.

"Come on." He said. He led me to my bedroom door and downstairs. I know how easy it would be to tell Alaric. I know how easily he would be willing to help… I just can't. I can't do that to him, or anyone else. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Things are hard enough to live through as it is…

"Morning Bonnie," Jenna said brightly. She's flipping barely burnt pancakes onto a plate next to the stove-top. I smiled. Jeremy was pouring orange juice and coffee. He looked up and smiled at me. I returned his smile.

"Morning," I told both he and Jenna. We ate breakfast. Things almost felt… normal. It's a nice, vaguely familiar feeling. It made me realize how much I missed it and how hallow I feel. I shiver flew down my spine. Someone is watching me. I can _**feel**_ it, so much for my day of peaceful denial.

_'Stefan,'_ I sent him my thoughts.

_'Bonnie, what's wrong?'_ He sent back. I took a deep breath. Jeremy looked at me strangely. I brushed it off with a shrug. He chuckled.

_'I'm being watched. I need to find out who is doing this soon.'_ I told him, sounding desperate. Truthfully, that's exactly what I am. How am I going to get out of this? The spell that Grams cast was strong, powerful, and draining. But, it shouldn't have killed her. All of the witches that I consulted after her death said the same thing. It couldn't have killed her without someone tampering with her or tainting the spell.

I can't even think about the vampires that got loose. As far as I know, they left Mystic Falls. Stefan and Damon talked to Ana and Pearl after they got loose. They came to some sort of an agreement. I have no idea what that agreement entails.

_**'We**_ _will find out it is. I promise you…. I just need to figure out how. Is there anyone that your Grams trusted with everything? Someone we can go to…? Someone who can help us?'_ He asked. I didn't miss his emphasis on 'we' he added.

_'I'll have to go through her old diaries… but I can't remember anyone. She has a sister - my great aunt Agatha. But, it's been ages since I've seen her. I'm not sure if she'd even remember me. We can see… I think she lives in Kansas.'_ I told him. I picture him, mentally nodding.

_'I'll help you. Do you want to come to the boarding house later? I'll pick you up, just give me a time.'_ He asked.

_'Yeah, that would be work. It'll take awhile though, she has so many diaries. She documented everything… just in case I needed something after she was gone… and she wasn't here…'_ I sent him, unable to say anything else, mentally or not.

_'Why don't you just stay the night? Jenna trusts you, and she knows that I wouldn't try anything… so does Alaric. Pack a bag; I'll be by in an hour.'_ He suggested.

_'Alright… an hour…. I'll see you soon, then.'_ I told him.

_'Bonnie? You're not alone in this. I know that it must feel like you are, but you're not. We'll find a way through this.'_ He promised.

_'I know that, Stefan. Thank you… I don't know what I'd do without you. You've helped so much… I just… Thanks.'_ I ended lamely.

_'You know that you don't have to thank me. I've been where you are… somewhat. I know what it's like to lose almost everyone you love. And what's happening to you… what happened to you… You don't deserve it.'_ Stefan said sincerely. He has as way with words. I sighed.

_'Whether you realize it, or not… you always know what to say. Thank you. Don't say that I shouldn't say it… or that I don't have to. Just accept it… please.'_ I sent him, hoping he wouldn't send anything back.

_'Alright,'_ he said, finally. I felt a bit triumphant. Breakfast went smoothly. I told Jenna that I was going to Stefan's and that I would be staying over. She was a bit reluctant about the staying over part, but Alaric talked her into it. I mean, how hard was it to believe that Stefan wouldn't be trying anything with me?

I went to my room and packed a bag. Jeremy knocked on my door. I turned to face him. He came in and closed my door around him. He walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek. He just kept it there. He didn't do anything more. I looked up at him, confused by his sudden action.

"I feel like I'm losing you, Bon. I can't lose you, too. Not on top of everything else." He whispered.

"You're not losing me, Jere." I told him. He looks so hurt.

"That's not what it feels like. You never talk to me. Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours. You know I'd help you in a second, if I knew what you were going through. You just have to talk to me." He pleaded.

"I-I can't. I'm so sorry, Jere. I just… I can't. I don't even know what all I'm feeling. I don't want you to… I just… I can't." I told him. I want him to understand. I can't drag him into something that we've tried so hard to make him forget. I just want him to be happy… blissfully so. Can't he understand that? No, of course not. To understand that, he would have to know about everything he's being protected from. I can never seem to fucking win.

"You can. You know you can. You just won't." He said simply. He dropped his hand. This isn't fair. Frustration is making my head feel like it's on fire. I feel pissed, angry, depressed, like exploding, and frustrated. Tears welled in my eyes. I turned around so Jeremy couldn't see me. He's not going to see me cry.

"Hey," he said, trying to turn me around. He put his hand on my arm. I shrugged it off.

"Get out." My voice cracked, but still sounded venomous.

"You're deluded if you think I'm leaving." He said, standing his ground.

"Get the fuck out, Jeremy." I told him quietly. He sidestepped me and made me look at him. I shut my eyes, refusing to let any tears fall.

"Whatever it is… I'm sure… if you tell me, we can handle it." He said, softly.

"You don't know. Can't you just drop it? Please," I said. He didn't say anything. I kept my eyes firmly closed. If I look at him, it will trigger the tears to fall. I felt him tilt my head up. He pressed his lips to mine. I jumped a bit in surprise. I opened my eyes and a few tears fell. His arm wrapped around my back. His other hand kept my face to his, keeping me from breaking the kiss.

I managed to detangle myself. I looked at him, in shock. I didn't say anything. He just looked at me. God. I feel like my life is God's personal joke and I'm starring in it.

"I love you." He told me. The tears came out. He wiped them away.

"I love you, but not… You're practically my brother, Jere." I told him. He continued to wipe the tears away, but his expression didn't change. He gave me a small smile.

"I know." Is all he said.

"I showed you what's been going on in my mind… maybe someday soon, you'll do the same." He said. I shook my head.

"Don't hold your breath." I whispered. I don't want him to assume that I'm going to share some deep dark secret with him… I'll just let him down. That seems to be what I'm the best at. He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Jeremy," I said warningly. He smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist saying my name." He said, teasingly, in a mock dream-like voice.

"It's not happening." I told him. He looked at me; I can tell he's being serious again.

"I know. If you decide you want to change that, or to talk to me… the offer still stands." With that, he opened my door and left. I shut the door with magic, grabbed a pillow off of my bed and let out a scream of suppressed anger. I put the pillow back onto my bed and grabbed my overnight bag.

I looked in the mirror as I left my room. I look so different. My hair is darker… I changed it after Grams died. I have bags under my eyes from permanent stress and exhaustion. My eyes have a haunted look to them. They even look darker. They used to be brown and sometimes partly green… now they are almost black. I've lost weight. I still eat, but the stress… My curves are more noticeable. But, I look… more dangerous. I'm in a black band tee shirt and jeans. Both fit me snugly. I barely notice what I wear anymore. I have black, combat boots on. They are easier to run in, now that I've broken them in. I forgot I had them… but if I get cornered… whoever benefits with getting kicked will hurt like a bitch, human or not.

I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs. The doorbell rang and Jenna let Stefan inside. She gave him a hug and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jenna." I told her. She nodded and smiled. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Alaric hugged me… then it was Jeremy's turn. He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. At least it wasn't awkward. We left the house and got into Stefan's car. We didn't say anything. We started talking when we were inside the boarding house. This place seems so empty, but it feels like home. There are protective wards all over the boarding house, it's safe here. We can't be overheard.

"What happened?" Stefan asked. I looked at him. He always knows when something is wrong.

"Jeremy… he kissed me." I told him. Stefan smirked.

"That's a bad thing?" He asked.

"He's like my brother." I told him. Stefan nodded, still grinning. I hit his arm, playfully.

"Is there more to it?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded his head slowly, not completely believing me. "We should look through the journals." He suggested. I nodded. I dumped the journals out of my bag, onto the floor. These are only the ones that I have. The rest are in a magically sealed safe. I have access, but I don't keep them at the house.

"Are these all of them?" He asked me. I shook my head. He nodded. We divided the stack in half. We start pouring through the journals, one after another. It was dark before either of us realized it. We were reading them in the living room, by the fire. My stomach growling interrupted us. Stefan chuckled. I couldn't help but to join in.

"I'll order in." He decided. I nodded, gratefully. "Chinese okay?" He asked. I nodded. "The regular?" He double checked. I nodded, again. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a number on speed dial. We get Chinese a lot. Granted, I do most of the eating… Stefan normally drinks blood while I eat.

"Hello?" He said, into his phone. "Yes, this is Stefan Salvatore. I would like my regular." He told the person on the opposite side of the conversation. "Yes, an order of beef and broccoli, crab rangoon, pork egg rolls, and white rice." He said into his phone. He nodded. He must be listening to order being read back to him. "Alright, thank you." He said, hanging up the phone.

He looked over more journals until the food got here. Once we got the food, Stefan went into the kitchen. He brought me a pair of plastic chopsticks, a glass of lemonade, and napkins. He went back into the kitchen and returned with a glass of blood for himself. He sat down next to me. I put the journal that I had been peering through, aside.

I sat eating while he drank his blood. He looked at me, pandering something.

"I have an idea, of someone who might be able to help us… but you aren't going to like it." He said. I looked at him, cautiously.

"Who?" I asked him. He took a deep breath before continuing. Could his suggestion really be that bad?

"Damon, I already called him and explained some of what has been going on. He's on his way back. He'll be here… tonight." Stefan said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I might not be overjoyed, but I think you're right. He's… ruthless. He might be exactly what we need. I just… wish you would have told me, sooner." I told him. I mean, if he's already on his way. Why would Damon want to help us? He didn't exactly leave on the best terms. I told him goodbye. But, when he left… I wasn't saying much to anyone. You could have asked me if I was a cross-dressing man on crack that likes to pretend to be the tooth fairy, and I probably wouldn't have given you a second thought.

I ate while I thought about what he told me. He sat down on the floor next to me, and put his arm around me. I leaved my head back on his shoulder as I ate. He drank his blood. This is comfortable. This is the only place that I feel completely safe. Until the stalking stops… I don't know how I can feel safe anywhere else. I put protection wards around Jenna's house, but I feel so exposed there. Here… this is private. I can't explain it… it just… is.

I set my food on the floor next to me and just sat with Stefan.

"Bonnie," he whispered. I looked up at him, with melancholy eyes and a thinking face. He touched the side of my face. He leaned forward and touched his lips to my forehead. "It has to get better." He assured me. I nodded, still completely unsure. I leaned back against him, again. He pulled me onto his lap. He makes a comfortable chair. I closed my eyes and just thought about… everything. I'm tired, but I'm not going to sleep. Every time I try… I see Grams dying and my father… bloody and broken. He held me to him.

The door opened, loudly. I jumped a bit at the sound. I heard it shut. Damon came walking into the living room. He looked down at us. He smirked.

"Well, well, if my brother isn't getting some…" He said, proudly. I flipped him off, not wanting to open my eyes. I felt Stefan's chest shake with laughter. I heard Damon's unexpected chuckle. "So, Stefan told me some of what happened. But, I need you to fill me in on the rest." Damon said seriously. I sighed and opened my eyes. It took me a second to let my eyes adjust. Damon's crouching down in front of me, looking me in the eyes. My breath caught. I forgot how… enchantingly beautiful he was.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"I'll let you guys talk." He said, suddenly. He shifted. I moved off of his lap and onto the floor. Stefan turned to look at me, before getting up. "If you need anything… just call me." He said. I nodded.

"I will." I promised. Damon smirked, his blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"She won't need to, dear brother. She has me here, now." Damon told Stefan. Stefan gave Damon a look that was somewhere in between confusion, anger, and resentment. I didn't know what to think. Stefan got up and left. I was left alone with Damon. Damon sat down on the other side of me, the side that hadn't been occupied by Stefan. He looked at me, seriously.

"Tell me everything; leave nothing out." He said. I nodded. I told him about Grams…. He already knew about her. I told him about what I found out. I told him that the spell couldn't have killed her unless someone did something to her or tainted the spell. I told him about my father… which, I think he heard about. Elena left before my dad died, and so did he. I told him about the foul play and the stalking. I told him everything out. I didn't leave anything out… nothing important.

He looked at me, when I was finished explaining everything. He did something I didn't expect. He laid a hand over mine.

"I'll do everything I can to help." He said, finally.

"Thank you. We don't know who could be behind it. Everything is all dead ends." I told him; everything is so frustrating. He nodded.

"We'll look." He promised. Stefan walked back in. He heard the end of our conversation. It doesn't matter. He looks… I can't read the expression on his face. Damon looked at me, like he was already having a conversation and just thought of something. Are he and Stefan mind-chatting?

"Bonnie… we might be able to find out. But, you might have to do something you don't like." Damon said, hesitantly. There was nothing sarcastic about his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Telephone" – Lady Gaga featuring Beyoncé

Chapter 2:

* * *

Stefan's words worried me. What did he mean: I would have to do something that I don't like? Judging by his words I don't think I'm going to like whatever I have to do. Damon took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"We're going to have to leave Mystic Falls to do this." He told me. I looked at him, surprised, and somewhat scared. Leave Mystic Falls? How am I supposed to explain that to Jenna and Alaric? They aren't just going to let me leave… I'm still 17, so technically Jenna is my guardian.

"Leave Mystic Falls?" I echoed. He nodded, and then smirked.

"You aren't afraid of traveling with us now, are you?" He asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes raked over my body. I felt suddenly self-conscious.

"Not Stefan," I shot back. Both of them chuckled, but Stefan gave Damon a threatening look. I'm not sure why…

"Bonnie, Damon thinks he knows someone that may know something that could help us, but…" He started to explain, looking almost pained to suggest whatever it is that he is suggesting. Damon moved his hand onto my thigh. I looked at him, sharply.

"We're going to Georgia." Damon said, in a mock dreamy voice. I looked at him, clearly confused. Georgia? What's in Georgia?

"Isn't that where you took Elena?" I asked him. Stefan cringed at the mention of Elena's name. They didn't part on good terms. She decided that she couldn't handle being with him. The vampire life, his life, proved to be too much for her. She just decided to leave. She didn't want to remember anything about him. They had an awful break up.

Damon smirked at me.

"So, you do remember?" He asked, arrogantly. Yep, Damon's definitely back. The sympathetic side I saw from him is gone. But, this is the Damon I remember. I'm not used to seeing his soft side… maybe he had a momentary brain lapse.

"Elena never told me anything except that you took her to Georgia." I told him. He nodded. He smirked at Stefan's reaction to the turn in the conversation.

"Well, my reasons for taking her really are irrelevant. We'll be going for something else. And you're not going to like, how do I put this? You aren't going to like… how you're going to have to act." Damon explained. My spidey-sense is tingling. Scratch that, screaming. What am I going to have to do? I thought that going to Georgia was the thing that I wasn't going to like?

I looked at Damon, afraid of what he was going to say next.

"What… am I going to have to do?" I asked him, kind of afraid. He smirked. I looked over at Stefan. He looked at Damon, angrily. Is this something that Stefan wanted to explain to me?

"Why don't you give us a moment alone, little brother?" Damon suggested. Great, just great. If I wasn't worried before, I definitely am, now. Stefan left the room, reluctantly. I swallowed the saliva building towards my throat.

"Bonnie, I don't know if you are aware of this, but vampires don't always keep the best company. Or that, compared some vampires, I am tame." He said, seriously. He looked me dead in the eyes, letting me know that he was being serious. I nodded. After I found out that vampires existed, Grams warned me of some of the less… stable ones. But, Damon's right. Compared to some, Damon looks like big, fluffy teddy bear.

Will we be dealing with some of the more… gruesome vampire population? Is that what he is trying to imply? Or is he trying to warm me up for something. I wish he would just spit it out, already. Waiting for him to finish explaining, whatever he is explaining is making me antsy.

"I know." I told him. He looked at me, unmoving, for a moment. Then, he carried on.

"In Georgia… the people we're going to have to interact with… they may seem… kind… and civil, but I don't want you to be mistaken. They are far more ruthless than I have ever been." He said; I nodded.

"Okay…" I said, still uncertain if this is the 'bad' part he was referring to. Or, is it something else?

"Because of this, and to ensure your…" He said, pausing to let his eyes drink in my body. I folded my arms over my chest, self-consciously. "Protection, you're going to have to act like you are…" He continued to explain, looking for the right words. I'm what? He cleared his throat, and his eyes glittered mischievously, with enjoyment. I'm not going to like whatever it is, that he is about to say… "Untouchable, and equally ruthless." He finished, lamely.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief. He grinned.

"Of course not." He said. Okay? "You're going to have to act like you belong to us." He added.

"Like I belong to you?" I asked, somewhat outraged. He nodded, clearly enjoying this. "What?" I asked.

"Bonnie, love," he started to explain. I shot him a glare at his choice of words; he repressed a smirk. "You are going to have to act like you are intimate with me and Stefan. Otherwise, the others will see you as fair game. Just like Stefan and I will have to act like you are our…" He continued to explain. "…Only interest." He finished. I rubbed my temple with both hands. Okay, this is a lot to process. How fair is this 'acting' going to go?

Damon seemed to be reading my thoughts. He smirked, deviously.

"I'm going to enjoy… getting to know you better." He said, smirking. "Are there any… sweet spots I should know about?" He asked. I looked at him, flabbergasted.

"I didn't agree to anything." I told him, frustrated. I want something to be done…. I need something to be done about this mysterious stalker business, but not at the sake of whoring myself out.

"You didn't answer my question. There has to be a few sweet spots on that hot body of yours." Damon countered. I glared at him. He's enjoying this far too much. I felt his eyes on my neck.

"Is it your neck, Bonnie? Do you have a sensitive neck? Or, what about your legs? How does it make you feel when someone runs their hand up and down your leg? Bringing their hand higher and higher every stroke? Dangerously close…" He wondered, out loud.

"How are you and Stefan related?" I asked him, staring at him, coldly. He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder. That boy has no game." Damon said. I rolled my eyes. Damon moved closer to me and moved his mouth, right beside my ear. I didn't see it happening until he had already moved.

"Or, does it turn you on when someone whispers dirty things in your ear?" Damon asked, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I tried not to concentrate on his words. I was without a doubt, offended, but kind of aroused. I would not confirm anything that he asked. But, he was right about one thing. I have a sensitive neck, and it's definitely a sweet spot…

Stefan came back into the room. His hair is wet. Did he shower? I knew that guys showered faster than girls, but damn. No wonder he hadn't come back sooner… He hadn't heard anything that Damon had said. I sighed, gratefully. I gave Damon a look of triumph; he just smirked.

"What did he tell you?" Stefan asked me. I looked at Stefan and back to Damon. Damon moved over, giving me more space.

"I'm going to have to pretend to be with both of you?" I asked him, seriously. Stefan grimaced and glared at Damon. Damon chuckled.

"Somehow, I doubt Damon put it so eloquently." Stefan said. I gave him a small smile; he knows his brother well. "Yes, there really is no way around it. Our kind is very protective. And, if they know that you are, well, 'ours', then there is more of a chance that you will be left alone. Granted, you are a powerful witch, Bonnie. I know that you don't think so, but you are. You just don't know what all you are capable of. I know that you've learned a lot after your Grams' death…" Stefan explained. I nodded. Well, if there really is no way around this… I tried to ignore the pang I felt at the mention of Grams' death… It never really seems to fade.

"What am I supposed to tell Jenna? I can't just tell her that I felt the sudden urge to take a road trip to Georgia with you and Damon." I told Stefan. Stefan pandered my question.

"Well, maybe you could… You wouldn't have to tell her that Damon would be going… although she might be more willing to approve if an ' **adult** ' were to be going on this trip. I could talk to her first, and make it seem like my idea. I know that your Grams had a sister in Kansas, but, if I'm not mistaken, based off of what we read in the journals, she had a younger sister that lived in a small town in Georgia too. We could tell Jenna that we were going away so you get some fresh perspective, and some closure. I'm sure that she'll understand that you need to get away from Mystic Falls for awhile. There are so many memories here for you… Then, after Georgia, maybe we could go by Kansas. We would just have to make sure that we were protected and that our trail couldn't be tracked." Stefan thought out loud. I looked at him, in awe. That man thinks of **everything**. I swear… he could put Clark Kent to shame.

I nodded, thoughtfully.

"We can try it, but we need to get some things straight, before we even think about going." I told them both. Stefan nodded, agreeing with me.

"Oh great, here come the rules… Don't worry, I find loopholes in **everything**." Damon assured me. Stefan shot him a look that shut him up. I chuckled, quietly. Damon glared at me, playfully.

"Okay, so, not that I think I should _have_ to point out the obvious, **but** no sex. It's not happening." I said, mostly to Damon. Damon wiggled his eyebrows at me, perversely. I tried not to laugh. "Um, I guess whatever happens between you two if your business… but I'm," I said, gesturing to myself. "Not having sex." I said. Stefan nodded. Damon kept winking at Stefan, trying to imply something that I hinted at. Stefan laughed.

"Let me guess: no smiling, laughing, or breathing?" Damon asked, sarcastically. I glared at him.

"No… that's pretty much it. Though, I reserve the right to add more rules later." I told him. He sighed, but nodded. Stefan smirked.

"On a serious note, I know, weird coming from me, but we are probably going to have to share a bed… to look legitimate." Damon said amused, but seriously. I nodded; I'm not naïve. Stefan looked over at me, for my reaction, and then nodded. Damon clapped his hands together. "Now that we have that taken care of, I say we party." Damon said.

I looked at him, and smiled. I forgot how much fun he could be. Granted, I never exactly had "fun" with him, but it's refreshing after dealing with this for so long…

"I don't know, Damon." Stefan said, reluctantly.

"Oh, come on. It's not like we can be overheard. And no one can see inside of the boarding house, much less get inside." Damon pointed out. "Besides, Bonnie here could use a little something to take her brain off of this for a night. And, she needs to get used to partying with me, if this whole Georgia thing is going to work." Damon added. I smirked. I hate admitting when Damon is right… but he's right. Stefan didn't say anything in protest.

Damon got off of the floor and turned on the music.

_'Hello, hello, baby, you called?_   
_I can't hear a thing._   
_I've got no service, in the club._   
_You see, see._   
_Wha-wha-what did you say?_   
_Huh?_   
_You're breaking up on me._   
_Sorry, I cannot hear you._   
_I'm kind of busy.'_

Damon started singing along. I chuckled. Damon knows Lady Gaga? Damon pulled me to my feet and beckoned Stefan over. Damon pulled me close to him, and put his hand on the top of my hips. We started dancing.

_'Just a second, it's my favorite song they gonna play and I cannot text you, with a drink in my hand, eh._   
_You should've made some plans with me._   
_You knew that I was free and now you won't stop calling me._   
_I'm kind of busy.'_

We just danced. Damon's plan worked… I forgot about my troubles, and we just danced… to Lady Gaga. The songs kept changing, but we all kept dancing. Eventually, my exhaustion caught up with me. We ended up sitting by the fire, in the living room, just talking. Little, by little, I stopped participating in the conversation. I listened to Damon and Stefan talk. I let sleep wash over me; I enjoyed feeling safe.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, confused. Why did I have two warm bodies next to me? I tried to sit up, but found it impossible. I looked to the left of me and saw that I had been using Stefan as a pillow. What happened last night? The memories of our plans to go to Georgia came back to. I remembered dancing, and then talking… If I was using Stefan as a pillow… then, who is?... I looked to the right of me, and saw Damon lying on his side. He had an arm securely wrapped around my waist, keeping me lying against his stomach.

I felt tired, still. I yawned. Stefan opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"It's okay to sleep, Bonnie." He told me. They are such light sleepers. I nodded. I shifted, slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"Stop moving," Damon growled. I gave Stefan a slight smirk. He chuckled, lightly. I shifted again, this time moving on purpose, just trying to piss Damon off. Damon opened his eyes and looked at me, daring me to move, again. So, I did. He moved his arm, and moved completely onto his side; he moved his arm back to my waist, and held me more closely than before. I had no moving room, but it's more comfortable. Stefan chuckled, and Damon growled. I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

For the first night, in a long time, I had dreamless sleep. I jumped when my pocket started tickling me. My hand fumbled in my jeans pocket, trying to fish my phone out. It's Jenna. It's only 10:28 am. What does she want, this early?

"Hello," I said, sleepily, into the receiving end of my cell.

"Hey, Bonnie," she answered, happily. "Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Kind of, but don't worry about it." I told her, stifling a yawn.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright; I mean, I know that you are. You just seemed kind of upset yesterday… I know that I'm not the… best replacement…. And I'm trying to be, but I want you to know, that I'm here for you. If you ever need _**anything**_ , I'm here." She finished. I nodded against the phone, even though I know that she can't see me.

"I know Jenna; thank you. You don't know how much that means to me. You've been so great… I don't know what I would do without you." I told her. I can picture her smiling.

"You're sweet." She said, probably not completely believing me. "I'll let you go back to sleep; I'll see you at home later. Bye Bonnie." She said.

"Bye Jenna." I said back.

"I love you." She said. I smiled; she's said it before, but it's nice to here.

"I love you too." I told her, before ending the call. I closed and pocketed my phone. Stefan reached over and gently squeezed my hand. He knows that it's a big deal, that Jenna has accepted me like this.

"Go back to sleep, Bonnie. You should get it, while you can." Stefan told me, seriously. He knows that I don't often sleep without nightmares… all the times that I have spent the night over here… I think I've only been without nightmares one time. …Every time I have nightmares, Stefan knows. I think it's because we are together so often. He always knows when something is wrong. Though, when something is bothering him, I normally pick up on it, too.

"Stefan's right… Wow, two words I thought I would never say together." Damon said, surprised. "You should sleep while you can… This is definitely… more peaceful than Georgia will be." Damon said.

"When are we going?" I asked them. Damon cleared his throat, signaling for Stefan to answer, instead of him.

"We should go as soon as possible, tomorrow at the latest." Stefan said.

"Does that mean that you want to leave today?" I asked him. Stefan's eyes flickered behind me, at Damon, briefly.

"Not today, tomorrow." Damon said. Oh. Oh! This soon? What if Jenna doesn't agree? "If I have to, I can compel Jenna… we're going to have to tell Alaric something; he's never going to buy it." Damon said. He's right.

"I really don't want you to compel Jenna." I told Damon. Stefan gave me a worried, sympathetic look.

"Bonnie… it might come to that." He said. I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him. She's been through so much already. I really don't want to add compulsion to that list, right now.

"But, it _can't_. She's wearing vervain in her necklace." I reminded him. His mouth formed a silent "O". He'd forgotten about that.

"I forgot." He said.

"Oh, I can get the necklace away from her." Damon said, sweetly. I shuddered, involuntarily, against him.

"We won't compel her, unless we are left with no other options." Stefan promised me. I nodded. "Go to sleep." He said. I closed my eyes, and laid my head back on his chest. I drifted back into a semi-relaxed sleep.

* * *

I woke up when something moved beside me. I felt the arm around me, detangle itself. I started to sit up, but was gently pushed back down. I looked up at Damon. He held a finger to his lips.

"It's not time to wake up yet, Bonnie." He told me. Stefan pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me, acting as my blanket. I was too groggy to argue. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, snuggling closer to my vampire bed.

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up." I heard someone whisper in ear. I opened my eyes, and became very confused. Where was I? I can't see anything. I blinked eyes furiously. Am I lying with my face in the pillow? I used my hands, and pushed against the bed, to push myself out of my pillow. My hands came in contact with something harder than a mattress. What…?

Something moved behind me, and I was able to move. I had been lying on Stefan. I looked at him, still confused, and definitely not completely awake yet. He smiled at my expression. I sat up, and leaned against the couch. The couch? Oh, that's right. We fell asleep in the living room, by the fire. I raked my fingers through my hair, trying to wake myself up, and keep some of it out of my face. Stefan moved a lock of hair that landed neatly in front of my eyes. He smirked after he moved it.

I closed my eyes, and waited until I felt more awake to open them. I covered my mouth as I yawned. I opened my eyes. Something smells heavenly. Stefan stood up and offered me his hand, and helped me up. He let go of my hand and moved it to the small of my back; he led me into the kitchen. Damon was putting food on a plate. Damon cooks? I never knew this. Damon smiled, noticing our presence. His smile quickly turned into a smirk when he saw my confusion.

He handed me a plate of bacon and eggs. I almost asked him to marry me. It's been so long since I've had something home cooked that isn't burnt. I love Jenna dearly, but she can burn anything. I took the plate and he handed me a fork. I sat at their dining room table and started eating. Damon sat across from me, drinking blood. Stefan sat next to him.

We talked about what we were going to do after we were all finished "eating". We were all going back to Jenna's house, and I needed to pack. Stefan was going to talk to Jenna and Damon was going to talk to Alaric. I needed to talk to Jeremy, so he knew that I was alright, and not leaving just to leave. I don't want him to think that I'm leaving him like everyone else has.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked into Jenna's house… my house, too, now. Jenna smiled as she saw me walk in. She pulled me into a hug. I gave her a squeeze before letting her go. Stefan cleared his throat. I still think that I should be the one to start the conversation with her.

"Jenna, could I, could I speak to you for a moment? In private?" Stefan asked Jenna. She nodded, unsure about what was about to happen. Not even three seconds after Jenna led Stefan out of the room, did Alaric walk in. His face fell when he saw Damon. He and Damon have an understanding, but it doesn't mean that they are on the best of terms. Damon beckoned Alaric to follow him into another room.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Jeremy's door. I heard the music being turned down and the door unlocking. What does he do in there? Scratch that, I'm not sure that I want to know what he does in there. He smiled when he saw me. I'm going to miss his smile.

"And she came back," he said. I rolled my eyes; he laughed. I came into his room and he shut the door. He looked at me expectantly.

"There's something you should know." I told him. He looked surprised. "Oh, it's not that. It's not what we talked about yesterday; it's something else." I told him. He sighed.

"Oh." He said. "You can sit down." Jeremy said, motioning to the chair next to his desk. I sat and he sat down across from me, on his bed.

"I'm leaving, Jere, but I won't be gone long. It would only be for a few weeks at the most." I told him. With the look that he gave me, you have thought that I have stapled all of his toes together and then forced him to listen Miley Cyrus music all of his life. I felt horrible.

"Just like that? You're leaving!" Jeremy asked, outraged. I stood up and walked over to him.

"It's something I really need to do, Jeremy." I told him. He stood up and faced me.

"No you don't, you can stay here. …Stay for me." He pleaded.

"Jeremy, I need to get away from Mystic Falls, for a little while. The memories here… they're too fresh. I need a little bit of space from this town." I told him.

"Bonnie," he tried.

"Jeremy, I have family! I found them! I'm going to go visit them, and hopefully, that will give me the closure I need." I told him. He looked defeated, but he didn't give up.

"You're not going to want to come back; don't leave." He argued.

"Of course I'm going to come back; I couldn't leave all of you guys. I love you too much." I told him. His anger seemed to deflate, slightly.

"I-I can't lose you, too." Jeremy whispered. I nodded.

"You're not going to lose me; I'm coming back." I told him. He nodded.

"If you don't; I'll find you. You can't get rid of me that easily." He promised, smiling. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug.

"I promise, Jere." I whispered. His arms wrapped around me, tighter. I pulled away.

"I need to pack." I told him. He nodded. I walked towards the door, but he caught my hand and spun me around to face him. He captured my lips with his. I pulled away, and glared. He gave me an innocent smile.

"Just in case, you don't come back." He said. I nodded. I went to my room and started packing. I turned at the sound of footsteps; Stefan and Damon walked into my room. They both nodded, telling me that they talked to both Jenna and Alaric and they both agreed. I let out a breath of relief. Now, if only the plan works. …I really hope that it works.

Damon grabbed my bag. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of my room with them. Jenna looked tearful.

"I'll be back soon, Jenna; I promise." She nodded, still looking like she might burst into tears at anytime. I feel horrible, knowing that I'm the one that caused her pain. Stefan took the jacket from my hands, and I molded myself to Jenna. A few tears fell into my hair as she hugged me. I knew that leaving, even for a little while, was going to be hard. But I didn't think that it was going to be this hard.

Jenna wiped at her eyes as we pulled away. I hugged Alaric.

"Call me, if anything goes wrong. Do you hear me?" He whispered. I nodded. We pulled away and I hugged Jeremy. This is going to be my hardest goodbye… this isn't goodbye, this is "see you later". I can't say goodbye. I'll be back. Something in my gut tells me that I'm not going to be the same person when I return.

I said my final goodbyes, and I love yous, and we left. Stefan and Damon packed their things before we came over. We're driving all the way through, tonight. I'm so glad Damon's Ferrari has four seats. It's only a two door, but damn, is it gorgeous. If you had to describe a sexy car, you would describe his black Ferrari.

Damon put our bags into the trunk. I climbed into the back seat got situated. Stefan climbed into the passenger's seat and Damon got into the driver's side. I prepared myself for the long drive that awaited us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Can't Be Tamed" – Miley Cyrus, "Tainted Love" – Marilyn Manson

Chapter 3:

* * *

I stirred when the car started to slow down. I opened my eyes, but was only greeted by darkness. We can't be there, yet.

"Where are we?" I asked. Stefan got out of the car and Damon looked over at me. He smirked. "Are we out of Virginia, already?" I asked him, tired.

"We're in North Carolina. We stopped for gas." He told me. I nodded, still tired. I realized I had to pee. I sat up and looked at Damon.

"I need to get out." I told him. Damon raised his eyebrows. "I have to go to the bathroom." I told him. He sighed, and moved slowly. "I could go all over your nice, leather seats. I'm sure urine goes well with Ferrari. Don't you?" I asked him. He shot me a dark look, but got out of the car, so I could get out. He helped me out of the car, and put something in my hand. I looked at it. It's a fake ID. It says I'm 21. It looks real.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Trust me; you're probably going to need it." He said. I nodded. He handed me my jacket. I put it on. He put his arm around my waist. I gave him a questioning look. He leaned closer and so I could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Our cover starts now." He whispered as he leaned into my lips. He kissed me, knowing that I would have to kiss him back, so our cover would be believable.

As he pulled away, I pressed my lips to his again. He smirked against my lips. One of the arms around my middle tightened, while the other moved up my back. He placed his hand against the back of my neck, gently, tangling his hand in my hair. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I pulled away, smirking.

"I still have to pee." I told him. He laughed, and led me into the gas station. A younger guy was working the register, maybe 21 or 22. He's definitely easy on the eyes. He has light, sandy brown hair; it falls just longer than his eyes. But, it isn't emo hair; his hair isn't covering his eyes. He has gorgeous hazel eyes with flecks of brown and green in the irises.

He flashed me a smile and I saw his perfect, pearly whites. Damon glared at him, but it didn't seem to faze him. I can't act like I'm interested.

"I see the bathroom, _Sweetie_." Damon said, using that as an opportunity to claim ownership over me. I let him steer me toward the bathroom. They only have a family sized bathroom. I opened the door and went in; Damon tried to follow me, but I pushed him out.

"I promise that I can urinate all by myself." I told him, glaring. He smirked.

"Oh, I know, but…" He started saying, but he let his eyes say the rest. I felt his gaze move towards my waist, and then lower. I glared at him, and shut the door. I used the bathroom and washed my hands. I came out of the bathroom to find Damon trying to stare down the gas station employee.

"Miss me?" I asked Damon, trying to redirect his attention. I put a hand on his forearm, tentatively. He smiled at me.

"Always," he said. He looked at me, thoughtfully. "You should eat something." He said. I looked at him, quizzically. Hadn't I… No, he's right. The last time that I ate something was breakfast.

"Do _**you**_ need something to eat?" I asked him. He looked at me, trying to read my thoughts.

"I'm fine, love. But, _**you**_ need something to keep your strength up." He told me.

"Alright, _**boo**_." I agreed with him. His eyes got wider before he said anything else. "Boo," he mouthed to me. I smiled and nodded. He got an evil glint in his eye. What have I started? He's going to get me back, and it's going to be worse.

"The food is this way, _**angel cake**_." He said, leading me into one of the many isles. I sighed. "Angel cake," that isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Thanks, _**boo bear**_." I told him, smiling. His face twisted into a grimace.

"Anything for you, _**doll face**_." He said, smiling at me. I glared.

"You're so sweet, _**honey bunch**_." I complimented. I looked at my choices of food. I grabbed a box of chocolate dipped granola bars.

"Awe, how fitting. They're sweet, just like you _**pumpkin**_." He said. I almost gagged. This is getting ridiculous, but it's too much fun to stop.

"Thanks, _**cutie pie**_." I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"You know I could just call you 'bitch,' and we wouldn't have to do this." He said. I glared, fighting off a smirk. I walked over to the counter and put the granola bars in front of the gas station eye candy. I read his name tag. His name is Josef. "Awe, what's wrong? Is someone mad at me, because I finally told her the truth?" Damon taunted. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows. "Oh, no. Not the… silent treatment." He said sarcastically.

"Jackass," I told him. His smirk fell, but the malicious glint in his eyes grew.

"Oh, so you _**are**_ talking to me. I just feel so touched." He said, holding a hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm a bitch, you're a jackass." I told him. His smirk returned.

"But what a _**fine**_ ass it is." He said, turning around. He turned back around to face me. I shrugged.

"I've seen better." I told him. He made a face at me. Honestly, I'm not sure I have… but, he doesn't need to know that. I turned by attention back on Josef. He looked like he was repressing laughter.

"Is that all?" He asked. He has a smooth, slightly husky voice. Hmm, it's very nice. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. I didn't smile, but felt the corners of my mouth rise.

"No, I need to get something else. Sorry." I said, slowly. His eyes never left mine as I spoke. I turned to walk away and find what I had forgotten to grab. Damon's hand caught my arm, gently.

"I'll get it, love." He said. Surprisingly, he wasn't being sarcastic. What's he trying to do? I watched him walk away. I turned to face Josef. He smiled at me.

"Why are you with him?" He asked me. I looked at him in surprise.

"What?" I asked to clarify. He smiled at my slight discomfort. I looked at him, puzzled.

"You could be with someone who treats you so much better." He told me. I looked him straight in the face, right into his eyes.

"You don't know him like I do. You don't honestly think that he was being serious, do you?" I asked him. He looked taken aback and didn't answer me, right away. "Tell me something, honestly." I told him. He nodded. "Do I look like someone who would stay with a person who talked down to me?" I asked him. He opened his mouth and closed it, before finding the words that he wanted.

"No, you don't." He said, with a small smile. I nodded.

"Thanks." I told him. He nodded as Damon came back with a bottle of red Gatorade in his hand. I read the label as he put it next to the box of granola bars. "I don't like Fruit Punch, babe." I told him. He sighed.

"It's always the red things that you don't like." He said. He picked the Gatorade up and returned it. He turned back around. "Orange?" He asked. I nodded. He grabbed a bottle and brought it over to me. I picked a pack of gum and put it with the rest of our things. I started to pull some money out of my pocket but Damon beat me to it.

"You're not paying." Is all that he said. I smiled and nodded. If he _really_ wants to pay, I'm not going to stop him. Damon pulled his cell phone out his number, pressed a button and said, "Come in here, please…. Yes."

I looked at him, questioningly. My head turned at the sound of the door of the gas station opening. Josef handed me the bag of things, but Damon intercepted and took the bag, instead.

"You have balls, kid." Damon said to Josef. Josef smirked at Damon. There is getting to be way too much testosterone in here.

"And why is that?" Josef countered.

"Trying to get with _**my**_ woman, when I was clearly right here." Damon said, in usual sarcastic tone. But, he had a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Can you blame me, dude?" He asked Damon.

"Dude, really? Dude? …No, I really can't blame you, but I wouldn't advise you to do it again." He told Josef, staring down. Josef visibly shifted, uncomfortably under Damon's stare. I felt someone's arm go around my waist. I turned to see Stefan. I smiled at him. He smiled at me. Josef's attention flickered over to us. He looked confused and then brought his attention back to Damon.

"And if I tried again?" Josef asked. Damon looked away from him and looked at me and Stefan. He nodded at Stefan. Stefan started to lead me away from them. I pulled out of Stefan's grasp, nonchalantly. I gave Damon a small kiss on the lips before allowing Stefan to put his arm around me, again. Stefan kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and turned my face towards his as we walked towards the door. His lips found mine, and he kissed me, so that both Damon and Josef could see.

It's going to take me some getting used to this. I've never been the type of person who condones cheating, or the cheating type. So the idea of me being with both Damon and Stefan at the same time is foreign. Though, I'm not sure that any sane person would complain.

Stefan and I leaned on the outside of the car. I'm not ready to sit back down yet.

"So, how does it feel?" Stefan asked me. I raised my eyebrows.

"How does what feel?" I asked him. He looked around before answering my question. I guess there aren't any cameras around us.

"Being with both of the Salvatore brothers," he clarified. Oh, that.

"It's… interesting." I told him. He smirked. "Damon's behaving himself in there, right?" I asked him. Stefan turned his head, and glanced inside. He turned to look at me, smirking.

"Well… he could be worse." Stefan said. I nodded.

"That's a 'no', isn't it?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded.

Stefan moved to where he was directly in front of me. He tilted my chin so my face was closer to his.

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

"Pissing off Damon," he said, against my lips. With that, his lips claimed mine. I gasped against him, but my gasp was lost in his mouth. His tongue briefly made contact with my bottom lip before pushing gently against the crevice of my mouth. I parted my lips and let him deepen the kiss. His arms were pressed against the car, on either side of me, caging me in… keeping me to him.

The friction his tongue made with mine was… I was definitely enjoying the kiss. I didn't even notice that Damon came out of the gas station and was now standing beside us.

"I want in, too, guys." He said in a mock happy voice. Stefan and I pulled away, just enough to give me breathing room. I panted, trying to get oxygen to my brain. I thought Stefan was going to move away, but instead his lips found a new target. He started nuzzling my neck. I groaned, audibly. Something flashed in Damon's eyes. Stefan kept teasing my neck. I closed my eyes, briefly.

Damon got closer to us. He fused his lips to mine. I moved my lips against his, while Stefan kept working on my neck. Damon's mouth caught all of the little sounds I made. From a passerby's stand point, this probably looks bad. It should probably make me feel a bit like a whore, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it. I pushed gently against Damon's chest, and at Stefan. They both pulled away. They both smirked. I was struggling to breathe. I'm not sure how much I like this. Damon is becoming a bit more like Stefan, and vice versa.

Damon leaned forward again, but I pushed him away, again.

"I like being… able to… breathe." I told him, still trying to regulate my breathing. He chuckled. I opened the car door and climbed into the backseat. Damon used this opportunity to 'accidentally' grab my ass. I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. I mean, it was just sticking out there…" He said. I rolled my eyes, but got comfortable in the backseat. Damon waited until I was situated until he handed me the things that he got for me. I set the bag next to my seat, on the floor. I lay back down and looked at Damon. He hadn't gotten into the car yet.

"Can you turn the music back on, please?" I asked him. He smirked and got in the car. Stefan got in and looked back at me. He turned in his seat and gave my leg a quick squeeze. He always knows how to make me feel better. Knowing that he's here, if I need him, it does a lot. Damon started the car and turned on the radio.

_'For those of you who don't know me, I can get a little bit crazy.  
Have to get my way, yep, 24 hours a day, _ 'c _ause I'm hot like that._  
Every guy, everywhere, gives me mad attention.'

I cringed as Miley Cyrus' voice filled the car. Damon looked into the rear-view mirror to see my reaction. He chuckled.

"Turn that shit off; I want to keep my hearing… I think my ears are filling with melting brain." I told him. He turned up the music. I shot him a nasty glare. He turned it off. I handed him my iPod. I know he has an iPod jack in his car. He got it set up, and my music started playing. I closed my eyes.

_'Sometimes I feel I've got to… run away._   
_I've got to… get away from the pain, you drive in the heart of me._   
_The love we share seems to go nowhere.'_

Marilyn Manson's voice cleansed the car of Miley Cyrus. I yawned, relaxing as I listened to the music. Stefan looked at Damon and chuckled. Damon had a shocked look on his face, but he didn't say anything. Slowly, his lips spread into a thinking smirk. He turned the music up and started driving. He pulled out of the gas station.

* * *

I fell asleep, in the back seat. I woke up a few times throughout the night to tell Damon to change the song. When I woke up in the morning, we were still driving. It took me a couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust to the light. I sat up and shook my hair out. I put it a ponytail before I fell asleep. I raked my fingers through my hair, and used them as a makeshift brush.

"Morning Bonnie Bear," Damon said, smirking. I grimaced.

"Morning Princess," I shot back. He made a face at me. Stefan laughed. I grabbed the bag from the gas station and grabbed the box of granola bars. I opened the box and grabbed one and put the box back into the bag. I ate it in silence. I got the Gatorade and drank some. I put the empty wrapper and the Gatorade back into the bag. We should be there soon…ish. I got a piece of gum, and leaned back against the seat and rubbed my temples.

My head is killing me. I don't have any aspirin or anything. Oh well, I'll just suck it up. I wonder if Jenna, Jeremy, and Alaric are doing okay. I could try and peek in on them, just for a second. I've only tried to do something like this a few times. I took a deep breath and concentrated on them. I gasped; it's working. Jeremy's eating with Jenna. Alaric is making them breakfast.

"Bonnie," Stefan said, concerned. I didn't answer him. This takes too much concentration. I used the sight to look around the rest of the house. I felt Stefan touch my shoulder. I kept looking around the house, testing my wards. I had to make sure that they were still safe, at least while they were in the house. I can't let anything happen to them.

I heard Stefan climb into the back seat. I felt him unbuckle me and set me on his lap. My eyes don't have to be open for me to know that I'm facing him, while I'm straddling him. Once I checked on the house, I checked on Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric one last time.

"Bonnie," Stefan said softly, but more urgently than before. Again, I didn't answer him. Jenna wanted to help Alaric finish making breakfast. He let her make the toast… she burnt it. I pulled myself out of the sight. I opened my eyes and looked at Stefan.

"I'm fine, Stefan." I told him. He looked at me.

"No, you're not. You're weak." He added. What? "You used a lot of your energy." He said. I shook my head to disagree, but felt light headed. Oh. Maybe I should have eaten more than a granola bar before I tried that.

"I'm okay enough to sit by myself." I told him. He didn't say anything. He plucked two granola bars out of the bag and placed them in my hand and looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes but ate them. I climbed off of his lap and sat next to him. I got a new piece of gun and grabbed my aviators off of the floor.

"Awe, aren't you two getting cozy back there." Damon said.

"What's the matter, Damon? Getting lonely?" I asked him.

"Extremely," he said. I climbed into the passenger's seat and fastened the seat-belt.

"Better?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Much," he said. I looked out the window as he and Stefan talked about what their plans were. Soon, we must have reached wherever we were going, because Damon pulled into a bar parking lot, and parked. I looked over at him.

"Everything from here on out," he said. I looked at him and nodded. "You can't slip up." He told me; I nodded.

"You don't have anything to worry about, love." I told him. He smirked. He turned the car off after hiding my iPod. He moved his seat so Stefan could get out. He walked around to my side and opened the door for me. He offered me his hand; I accepted it. He pulled me to my feet. I stood closer to him, than necessary. He looked at me.

I brought my mouth closer to his, but not quite touching. He did the same, and we both pulled away a bit. The dance continued for a few seconds. I brought my lips to his. I pulled away. I turned my head, a bit, to look at Stefan. He was shutting the car door behind me.

I felt Damon's eyes following my every movement. Damon locked the car. I waited until Stefan was closer to us before walking. I walked in front of them, they both followed behind me. I looked straight ahead and looked unaffected by anything. Stefan moved his hand around my waist gently. We stopped in front of the doors.

I took my sunglasses off and put them on my shirt. Damon started to open the doors but I shot him a sideways glance. He smirked, and stopped. I pushed both doors open and they followed behind me. We all took seat at the bar. The bartender smiled at me. I nodded. She's pretty. She has blonde hair, with a streak of purple. Her hair is pulled back, with a bump, up top.

"What can I get you, sweet thing?" She asked me. I looked at her, and gave her a small smile. I leaned forward, a bit. I made sure she was looking at only me.

"Your name," I told her. She smiled.

"Alicia," she said. I nodded. "Anything… else?" She asked, drawing out her words. She looked me over. I looked at her, and thought a moment.

_'You should eat something with substance.'_ Damon sent me.

_'Do they serve food here?'_ I asked him.

_'They will… for you.'_ He said.

"A cheeseburger would be fantastic." I said, looking at her. She nodded, suppressing a smile. She left and walked away. Stefan and Damon got up.

_'We'll be back.'_ Stefan said.

_'Alright'._ I sent him. Someone placed a drink in front of me. It looks like a strawberry daiquiri. I looked at the person who put it there. He's nice looking… Dark hair, dark eyes, olive complexion, and cocky as hell. I raised my eyebrows and handed the drink back to him. He looked at me puzzled. He sat down.

"What's the matter, baby? You don't drink?" He asked. I turned to face him.

"I'm not your baby and I don't drink _that._ " I told him, seriously. He looked at me.

"What do you drink?" He asked me.

"Nothing from you." I told him. He smirked. Alicia came back. She looked from the guy to the daiquiri.

"I never pegged you for the chick drink type." She told me.

"I'm not, but…" I said, then looked over at the guy. I pointed. "He can't handle his liquor." I said. He looked at me, annoyed. She nodded.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us." She told the guy. Alicia handed me a drink. I took it. I took a dreg: lemonade and vodka, exactly what I would have ordered if I had been in the mood for something alcoholic. I set the drink back down. The guy looked aggravated and got up and left. Alicia looked at me and smiled. She took the cup back and dumped it. She handed me a small glass of water with a piece of lime and orange on the side, so it looked alcoholic.

I smiled and lifted the cup to her before taking a drink.

"Thank you." I told her. She nodded.

"He's always looking for fresh meat." She said, not impressed. I chuckled. "But, you already look cozy with the guys you came in with." She said, observantly. I nodded.

"I am." I told her. She nodded. Someone walked behind the bar and handed something to Alicia. She motioned at me. The woman who had walked behind the bar smiled at me and handed me a plate. It has a bacon cheeseburger and fries. I smiled.

"Food, for the ravishing creature," the woman said, handing me the plate. I took it from her and set it in front of me. I looked at her. She has cool blue eyes, and short black hair. She has pale skin, and friendly air about her. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled.

"The name is Clarissa, dear." She said. I nodded.

_'Do I give my name away?'_ I asked Damon.

_'Yes.'_ He said. ' _They need to know you're bloodline, so they know how powerful you are.'_ He said.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." I told her, in a smooth voice. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. A smile formed on her lips.

"That explains your aura." She said, walking away.

"You're a Bennett?" Alicia asked me. I nodded, taking a small bite out of the cheeseburger. "I knew you're grandmother, Sheila. She helped me get out of a bind years back." She said. I nodded. "How is she?" She asked.

"Dead," I told her. She flinched. She became sympathetic immediately. "Don't, it's okay." I told her before she could say anything. She nodded, and put a hand on top of mine, before tending to a few other people at the opposite end of the bar. Damon and Stefan came back over to me, with someone: a male someone. He has long-ish, dark blonde hair, green eyes; he has "power" written all over him. I continued eating, slowly. Before Damon, Stefan, and mystery man reached me, someone intercepted them and sat next to me. It's not the same guy as before, but someone else.

But, like the man before, this person is also male. He put his arm around me and turned to face me. I put my food down, and stared at him. He smiled at me. I glared and didn't move. He moved his arm and got up. I resumed eating. Damon took his seat, chuckling.

"Any trouble, love?" He asked. I shook my head, as I was eating. I set my food down, and gently pushed the plate away from me. "There's someone we want you to meet." Damon announced. Their mystery man took a seat next to me. I glanced over, gave him the one over, and turned my attention back to Damon with my eyebrows raised. A small smirk threatened to play on his lips. He gave me a small nod. I turned slightly, in my seat and looked at the blonde man. I examined him as he examined me. He reached his hand out, about to touch my cheek, but I sent him a cold look.

"Fair enough," he agreed and dropped his hand. He continued to look at me. "Such a… rare one." He finally said.

"Who are you?" I asked him, in an emotionless voice.

"I am Oliver." He said, extending his hand to me. I looked suspiciously at it. I blocked myself mentally from everything. I shielded my mind, before I placed my hand in his. I expected him to shake it; instead, he took it and brought it to his lips. He looked into my eyes. I felt pressure around my brain. He's trying to get inside; he's trying to find out what I know. I kept my shield up. He released my hand and smiled. He beckoned me to stand up. I stood up and he pulled me into an embrace before kissing my forehead and my cheek.

"You are more powerful than they said you were. It would be my _pleasure_ to work with you. I understand that the three of you are… together. But," he said, placing two of fingers under my chin and tilting my face up, to look at him. "If you ever tire of them, I will be _more_ than happy to… become your man." He said. I looked at him.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." I told him in an even voice. He didn't look surprised, but he released me from his embrace.

"Loyal and strong," he said. This is a good thing… I think…. "Can I see your cell phone?" He asked. I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Don't make me regret this." I told him. He smiled. He opened my phone and started pressing keys. He handed me the phone.

"Take my picture, Bennett." He said. I took his picture. I flipped through my phone and found that he added his number and name into my contacts. I saved his picture to his number. My attention turned back to Oliver. His pocket started buzzing. He took his own phone out of his pocket. "Now I have your number, Ben." He said. Ben? Great, so now I'm a guy. "Look at the camera." He instructed. I did as I was told. I didn't smile, I just looked. He took the picture and pocketed his phone.

"I need to get going, but I will see you three tonight. I have had a room prepared for you in the hotel. Look… ravishing at dinner." He told us, the last bit was directed to me. Before he left, he looked calmly around the bar. "I trust that you will not run into any problems." He left. The power he seems to command from the others is… amazing. Is he the one that we came to see?

I sat back down and finished eating. Alicia came to see if I needed anything. I shook my head. I drank my water. Damon Stefan sat down next to me, taking Oliver's place. Alicia brought then two cups full of a dark read liquid. She knows. Is this a supernatural bar? Interesting, very interesting. Stefan and Damon drained their cups and looked at me. I nodded. I guess we are going to the hotel.

I got up and gave Alicia some money… I tipped her well. She handed it back to me and shook her head.

"No love, that was on the house." She said. I nodded and pocketed the money. We left the bar, the same way we entered it. We got into the Ferrari, but this time, no one sat in the back. Damon drove, and Stefan sat in the passenger's seat. He pulled me onto his lap, and I stayed there. We drove to the hotel and checked in. …I hope we are ready for whatever tonight brings.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

I sighed as I glared at the woman checking us into our hotel. If ever there was a time to give a 'Bitch of the Year' award. Damon and Stefan had to make a few phone calls, so that left me to get us checked in. Don't get me wrong, the hotel is gorgeous, but this lady is a bitch.

"Look," I said forcibly, and smiling. "I know that I have reservations. My boyfriend called on the way over here. I don't see what the problem is." I told her, coldly. She looked at me for a second and then fiddled on her computer.

"What was the name again?" She asked, huffing.

"Salvatore, S-A-L-V-A-T-O-R-E," I spelled out for her. "It might be under Damon Salvatore." I told her. She nodded, and then looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know why it didn't come up the first time. It's under our VIP reservation. I'm so sorry about the wait. My name is Lyla; I'm new here, and it's been a shit day." She explained. I nodded. I looked her over. She's pretty, striking green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and an awesome smile. She reminds me of Caroline.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." I told her. She looked relieved.

"I really don't understand what could have happened. It's just so bizarre." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey, stuff happens, don't stress about it." I told her. She smiled at me.

"You don't know how much better you just made my day. I've been getting shit from everyone today." She explained. She ran a hand through her hair nervously, and set her hand out on the desk in front of her. I leaned forward and put a hand on top of hers.

"Just breathe. You'll be great." I told her. She smiled, again and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I needed that." She told me. I nodded and moved my hand. She handed me three room keys.

"Keep your head up, tiger." I told her. She giggled.

I took the keys and went to find Stefan and Damon. I saw Damon first. He nodded in acknowledgment when he saw me. I walked over to him; he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I swear I felt his kiss in my bones. Sparks radiated throughout my body. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He captured my bottom lips between his and gently pulled before slipping his tongue inside of my mouth. I pulled away before he was ready for the kiss to end….

I thought I knew what I had been agreeing to when I told Stefan that I could and would do this… The one thing that I never planned on happening was to start having feelings for Damon. I don't know what this is anymore…. It _**feels**_ so _**real**_. I know that this is a job… a mission. But, even when I kiss Stefan…

I sighed at looked at Damon. He used his fingertips to brush a lock of hair behind my ear. He looked into my eyes. I didn't look away.

"You're beautiful; you know that?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He kept eye contact as he kissed my forehead. "You're ass is mine tonight." He said in a husky voice. I literally had to stop myself from trembling. That voice… I _**love**_ that voice. He wrapped his other arm around me and held me to him. He let a hand trail my lower back; his hand grazed my butt. I pulled away.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Changing the subject doesn't change anything. I meant what I said." He told me. I gave him a small smirk.

"As if I didn't already know that," I countered. He chuckled. He let go of me and held my hand in his. He led me to another part of the lobby. Sure enough, I saw Stefan. He saw us and ended his call. He gave a small smile. He walked over to us and placed a small, chaste kiss on my lips, before pulling an arm around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist.

We found our room. Damon unlocked the door and we all filed inside. I put my purse on the bed. I took off my jacket and tossed it onto the bed, next to my purse. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Damon and Stefan.

"I'll go get the bags." Stefan announced. I nodded and Damon just smirked. I opened my purse and started pulling out the contents. As soon as Stefan shut the door, I started putting the protection charms around the room. When he got back, I would perform the protection wards. As soon as I finished placing the charms around the room, Damon came up behind me and snaked his arms around my middle.

"You know, you look so hot when you work your magic." He whispered. I squirmed a little bit; he loosened his grip, but didn't release me. I took a small step. Damon moved with me, so I was able to walk. I kept walking. I went over to the bed and turned around to face him. He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm sitting down." I told him. He smirked and let me go. I sat down. Not even a moment after I sat down, Damon leaned over me and gently pushed me back against the bed. He lowered himself on top of me. My breathing quickened and my pulse skyrocketed. I cleared my throat. He smirked as he leaned down and nuzzled my neck. ..With the door closed, I know that we can't be overheard. It's safe to talk here…within reason.

"Practice makes perfect," he whispered against my skin. I tried to ignore the fact that it seemed to get at least thirty degrees hotter in our hotel room since Damon laid on top of me. I can't stop thinking about his lips... My head is spinning. "You have to give in… if anyone is going to believe this." He whispered.

He picked me up and laid me in the center of the bed, so our feet were no longer hanging off of the bed. He brought his lips to mine and I tried to ignore the fact that he was kissing me. His fingers traced my lower abdomen. I gasped and moved against him. He moved his hand and put it up my shirt instead. His touch is driving me insane. I didn't want him touching me… But, now that he is… I never want him to stop. I squirmed, trying to get closer to him.

He cupped my butt and brought me closer to him. I opened my legs, so he could fit more comfortably. I kissed him hungrily. He teased me and nipped gently at my lips. His tongue finally began wrestling with mine. I welcomed the battle of dominance. I snaked a hand underneath his shirt, and raked my fingernails against his back. He hissed and kissed me harder.

My head jerked when the door opened. I pulled my face from his and gulped down oxygen. I looked over at the door and saw Stefan come inside. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

Damon moved his mouth to my neck, and slowly, rocked himself against me. I let out a low, sultry moan. Stefan looked over at us with a small smirk. His eyes darkened. He walked over to us and got down on the bed, next to us. Stefan turned my head to face his. He brought his lips to mine, harshly. His hands raked my side, as Damon nuzzled my neck and created newly delicious friction.

I moved my face away from Stefan, trying to breathe, and failing.

"Pro-protection wards," I stammered. Stefan chuckled. He moved his mouth to the other side of my neck, and teased my skin with his fangs. Damon rocked harder and moved his mouth to my ear. I groaned.

"Lose control," he whispered in a sexy, low voice. Stefan kissed my neck. "I want to drive you wild…. I want to feel you get wet, against me…." Damon continued to whisper naughty things in my ear. Stefan licked my neck and blew on the wet spot. I can feel both of them growing hard against me… I shuddered and moaned as my back arched.

"E-enough. St-stop." I told them. They both stopped. I pushed them away from me, and laid still, trying to calm myself down. I raked both hands through my hair as my chest heaved. I kept telling myself that we won't go any farther than this. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that repulsed me…. Rob Pattinson, spiders, being turned into a Barbie, and _High School Musical_ …

I sat up and got off of the bed. I grabbed my materials and I set off putting the protection wards around the room. After I was finished I put the materials away. I sighed.

"What are we expected to wear, later?" I asked Stefan.

"Something that will show off your… _**ass**_ _ets,_ " Damon answered. I looked at him and rolled his eyes. I gave a small jump when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the Caller ID; it's Oliver. I heard up a hand to silence Damon and showed them my phone. They both nodded.

"Hello," I answered the phone. I low chuckle filled my ear.

"You sound as enchanting on the phone, as you do in person, Bennett." Oliver said. I rolled my eyes. Damon smirked.

"Is there a reason that you're calling, Oliver?" I asked him.

"You know, someday, you're going to be saying my name like that, but under completely different circumstances…" Oliver hinted. I growled in annoyance. "Tell your men that I'm coming over, and I will be there shortly." Oliver finally said.

"Alright, and Oliver?" I asked.

"Yes, Bennett?" He responded.

"Stop flirting with me." I told him. He chuckled. It's a nice sound. He has an air sexiness and authority about him. He even has the 'don't fuck with me' attitude to go with it.

"Never," he replied. He ended the call, chuckling. I shook my head as I pocketed my phone.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told them. Damon smirked. I shook my head at him.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Damon said.

"No, I know that I want to shower alone." I told him. Damon didn't look convinced. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I grabbed a towel and set it outside of the shower door. I stripped out of my clothing and let it fall into a pile on the ground. I was about to step into the shower when I heard the hotel door open. He's here already?

I quickly wrapped the towel around my now bare body. I poked my head outside of the bathroom door, seeing if it was actually Oliver or not. He looked at me and walked over to the bathroom.

"I brought you something, Ben." He said. I raised my eyebrows. He gestured to a package on the floor next to our bed. I nodded. "You make that towel look _**so**_ much better." He added. I didn't say anything. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I tried to force it away. Oliver turned his attention to Damon. "We need to talk. She doesn't need to hear this." Oliver told Damon.

Stefan was looking intently at Oliver. I looked at Stefan. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned to face me.

"Are you coming?" I asked him, in a quiet voice that was just loud enough to be overheard. He nodded and got up from where he was sitting. Oliver handed Stefan the package. Stefan nodded as thanks as he took off his shirt and toed off his shoes. He pushed the bathroom door open, and slid a hand along my waist. He kissed my forehead before bringing his mouth to mine. I backed up some, and allowed Stefan to come inside of the bathroom. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. Stefan started to close the door behind him, when Oliver's voice interrupted him.

"Don't be too loud… We'll be able hear you, if you are." Oliver warned, serious but amused. Stefan shut the door and finished stripping out of his clothing. He turned his back to me, so I could shed my towel and slip inside of the shower. The hot water felt good on my body. Despite the temperature, I shivered. This is something I've never done before. I've never shared my body like this with anyone else.

A breeze of cool air hit me. I heard the shower door close. Stefan must be inside, now. He walked behind me and wrapped his arms just above my middle, firmly around my stomach, not touching anything inappropriate. Something about skin touching skin… just… I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes to ready myself before turning around to face him. He leaned closer to me and I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." He whispered. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"We can't go back on what we've started." I told him. The truth sounded scarier out loud. I turned around as the bathroom door banged open. I jumped in Stefan's arms. He held me close to him, so my chest was pressed against his. He turned us, so my body was shielded by his.

"What the hell?" He asked, loudly.

"The cleaning lady just brought more towels, didn't think you would be able to share one." Damon explained. I put my face against Stefan's chest, shielding my face in case anyone opened the door to the shower. Sure enough, a blast of cold air told me that Damon did just that. "Water does wonders for you, love." Damon said before closing the shower door and leaving the bathroom.

I looked up at Stefan. He shook his head and smiled, warily. He kissed my forehead and grabbed a loofah and started soaping my back. Surprisingly, the washing part wasn't awkward. After our bodies and hair were clean, Stefan gave me one of his knowing looks. I nodded.

He pulled me to him and he started kissing my neck. He lifted me, so my feet left the ground. I wrapped my legs around him.

"He'll probably come in here any minute." He whispered. I nodded and then things became heated. My mouth became fused with his. He moved us so that my back was against the shower wall, so we had more support. His hands groped and roamed my body, but never touched anything bad. He teased my neck and caressed my sides. He did so in a way that he knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from groaning in pleasure.

A few minutes went by and the bathroom door must have opened; I didn't hear it.

"Take your time; we don't have to be at dinner for another four hours." Oliver announced. I think Stefan mumbled a response. He left the bathroom and Stefan moved his mouth to my neck and went to work. I assumed that he wanted Oliver to think that we were having sex. The way he was making me feel, it probably sounded like we were.

We disentangled ourselves from each other. I sat on one end of the shower, and I faced away from Stefan. He stood next to the opposite wall, facing away from me. We both… finished ourselves off. I leaned against the wall when I was finished, breathing heavily. I'm going to have a lot of firsts this trip… I just didn't peg fingering myself in front of someone as one of those firsts.

* * *

I looked at my reflection, and then turned to Stefan to see his reaction. Why the hell am I wearing this? I'm wearing a dress that Oliver brought in the package. …I was going to through it away, but apparently that would be considered offensive, and since we need his help, I have to wear it.

Stefan smirked at me. I grabbed the bar of soap next to the sink and chucked it at his head. He caught it easily and tossed it back to its original place.

"Don't be like that Bonnie." Stefan told me. I grimaced at him. He pulled me to him…. He's enjoying this far too much. "You know," he said, lowering his voice. "Seeing you like this makes me want to take you back into the shower with me." Stefan whispered. I fought the shiver that traveled down my spine.

"I'm glad someone likes it." I grumbled. Stefan chuckled and pulled closer for a kiss. I'm wearing a short, burgundy, silk gown. It falls about an inch and a half shy of mid-thigh. Black lace covers the majority of the dress. Black satin covered the center of the chest area. It has a halter style strap and a somewhat 'revealing' neckline. It's not something that I would ever wear out.

I pulled away from Stefan and slipped my feet into my combat boots. I slipped my dagger inside on my right boot. Right after Grams died, Stefan gave me a blessed, vervain laced dagger. I've carried it around ever since, hiding it in one of my boots made it easy since they cut off a few inches below my knee.

We left the bathroom and joined Oliver and Damon.

* * *

The ride to Oliver's home was a quiet one. He insisted that we all take his car and that he would take us back to our hotel after dinner was done. I sat in the passenger's seat next to Oliver; he requested that I did. As far as I can gather, Oliver isn't a bad guy, just a powerful one. Oliver could either turn out to be a powerful ally or a dreaded foe.

I barely noticed when Oliver brought the car to a stop. He got out of the car and walked over to my door. I opened it before he was able to. He did help me out of the car. Oliver offered me his arm; I just looked at him skeptically.

"It's only polite for me to offer to escort my guests inside…. It helps assure that there won't be any trouble…. You are not my only guests tonight." Oliver said. I stole a look at Stefan and Damon. If they were worried by this news, they hid it well.

"You can escort me." I told Oliver, linking my arm with his. We started walking to the front door. His house is extravagant. It's made of brick and stone, at least three stories, and utterly breathtaking. The door opened for us and we reached the front door.

The man who opened the door was the same man who tried to give me the daiquiri earlier.

"Thank you Lucas." Oliver said. Lucas nodded and gave me a snide, suggestive smile. It made me itch in my skin, and not in a good way. Oliver led us through the house. We finally reached something that looks like the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, it's massive, and beautifully decorated.

"Bring the food to my study on the second floor." Oliver told the cook. The cook nodded and looked at us. "She," Oliver said gesturing to me, "is my guest. Make sure that you all take good… care of her." Oliver said. I don't understand why I'm such a big deal. I tried to look indifferent about his statement.

Oliver turned and beckoned us to follow him. We went upstairs and he led us into his study. He released my arm. I walked over to the fire and peered inside. I sighed and turned to face them. Stefan left the room and Damon was flipping through a book that Oliver handed to him. Oliver walked over to me.

"What do you want to eat, Bennett?" He asked me.

"You chose; I'm not picky." I told him. Oliver smirked.

"Whatever I chose?" Oliver questioned.

"Within reason," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Damon, join me. There is someone I wish for you to speak to, before we introduce Bennett." Oliver said. Damon nodded. I sat down in an armchair near the fire place. "We'll be back soon." Oliver assured me. "Oh, and if you need anything, Lucas will be just outside." He told me. I nodded, fighting off a grimace. Why him?

I really hope that this plan works. I mean, every time we leave the hotel room, we are all unprotected. I need to know who is following me. But, I can't make it seem like I know what is happening. Someone as powerful as Oliver wouldn't be stupid enough to leave his house unprotected by both magic and other means.

"Care for that daiquiri now?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned my head and saw Lucas. He's a good looking man, but something about him makes my spidey sense tingle like no other.

"No," I told him. He sighed with a smirk and squatted down next to me. I crossed my legs.

"Oh come on baby, don't be cold." He told me. I looked at him briefly, and made a slightly irritated face.

"I am not your _**baby**_ , and I'll act however I please." I told him, even colder than before. He chuckled and tried to put a hand on my arm. I moved my arm before he made contact.

"Alright, you're not my baby. But that doesn't mean that we can't play for a little while. There must be a reason that both Salvatore brothers claim and you captivate Oliver…. They won't be back for awhile, and I won't tell, if you won't." Lucas said seriously. I looked at him in disbelief. I furrowed my brow before standing up.

As I stood up, Lucas maneuvered himself behind me, with surprising speed, and locked his arms securely around my waist, allowing his hands to get too familiar with my womanhood. I pushed my elbow into his chest. He groaned but didn't let me go.

"What's wrong little witch? Am I too strong for you? I'm not a stupid human. Confused yet?" He asked me, taunting me.

"Get off of me." I growled.

"What's the matter, aren't you used to this? You are a whore, after all." He sneered.

He chuckled and pulled me backwards. He landed in the chair and I was on his lap. He managed to get my arms trapped behind my back. I squirmed, but I couldn't get out of his hold. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard him hiss in pain. His arms dropped to his side. I slid off of his lap and ran to the door.

An invisible force stopped me. I was frozen; I literally couldn't move. I heard him chanting behind me. Fuck! He's a fucking witch? Well, hell.

I tried to use my own magic to counter whatever he was doing, but nothing is working. How is he deflecting me?… Unless he's charmed….

He walked in front of me, slowly. He pushed me against the wall, slowly. He raised his knee in between my legs, parting them. He moved his knee against my crotch. He put a hand on my thigh and let it slip underneath the bottom of my dress. His hand traveled up my side. It brushed passed my panties, and stopped on my stomach, making my dress rise up. I know that he can see everything below my navel now.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He asked, drinking me in.

He moved his knee and positioned my legs around his waist, so he was now in between my legs. He grabbed one of my hands and held it against the wall, over my head. He brought the hand that was on my stomach, higher. He stopped, above my ribcage. His thumb brushed over my bra covered breast.

"Release," he said.

I could move again. I fought against him with everything that I had. I moved my leg from around him and managed to knee him in the crotch. He cringed and doubled over, slightly. I kept hitting him with my free hand. I managed to knee him again. This time he fell, but he brought me with him. I landed on top of him. I rolled off of him and started to get up when he pulled my back.

I grabbed onto a desk leg to keep him from dragging me back anymore. He crawled on top on me, despite my thrashing. He grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked my head up. He forced me to look and him and moved me onto my back.

I moved my hand to me leg. He didn't seem to notice, that, or he just didn't care. I groped the side of my boot, trying to grab my dagger. I got a finger inside of the boot when he tried to backhand me. I put my arm up to block it. He let go of my hair, so I head butted him. He grimaced in pain. I felt the dagger, finally. I got a good grip on it. I pulled it out of my boot, but was too distracted to block the next attack. He backhanded me and this time, my cheek got the full forced.

I pulled the dagger out and pressed it against his side. He noticed and gave a dark chuckle. He flattened himself on top of my and slammed his lips to mine. I pushed the dagger into his side. He hissed in pain.

Someone threw him off of me. I looked up and saw Oliver. I have never been so happy to see him. Oliver rounded on Lucas.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded. Lucas whimpered, actually whimpered. Oliver's features changed. He lifted Lucas off of the ground and threw him into the wall. Oliver sank his fangs into his neck. He stopped after a few moments and left Lucas on the ground.

Oliver came over to me and knelt down. He picked me up and carried me in his arms. Everything is spinning. Lucas must have hit me harder than I thought.

"No one is going to touch you again, Bennett. I promise you that." Oliver whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I'm taking you to my bedroom, so I can see the extent of your injuries." He explained. I didn't argue. We went up some stairs and down a hidden hallway. Oliver unlocked and opened a door. He sat me down on his bed and went into what I assumed as the bathroom.

He came out with a first aid kit. I looked down at my hand and realized that I was still clutching the dagger in my hand. I looked around, but there was really no place to put it. Oliver studied the dagger and offered me his hand. I gave it to him. I grabbed a cloth and cleaned it before returning it to me. I was about to put it on the bed, so I looked at him questioningly. He nodded, so I set it down.

Oliver put a hand under my chin and turned my face so he could check for injuries. He sighed and started cleaning a cut on my cheek. I refrained from wincing. He was carefully when me. I had bruises on my arms and legs. Somehow, I managed to nick myself with a letter opener on my back. It must have fallen from the desk when I was struggling with Lucas. The cut wasn't too deep, but I had to take off my dress for Oliver to clean the wound.

Oliver went into his closet to find something else for me to put on. I raked my hands through my hair…. I can't believe that just happened…. I think part of me is in denial. He came out with a black wife beater and a pair of small shorts. The shorts don't look like they belong to him.

"This is all that I could find," he said, apologetically. I took them, gratefully.

"Thank you," I told him. He nodded. "Not just for this, for everything," I told him. He smiled.

"The shorts are my sisters; I thought they would fit better than mine would." He explained. I smiled and got off of the bed. He rushed to my side to help me. I took a few steps and didn't quite manage to hide a cringe. I managed to do something to my leg. Oliver turned his back to me. I pulled off my boots and laid them on the ground. I pulled on the shorts and slipped the shirt on over my head. The wife beater is tight, and hugs me. …I bet it looks wonderful on Oliver. The shorts are short, but comfy. I sat back down on the bed.

Oliver turned around and looked at me.

"I'm going to send for Stefan and Damon; they can deal with Lucas. You are theirs, so they will decide his fate." Oliver said. I nodded. "And, you need to eat something. You need your strength." Oliver added. I smirked.

"You sound just like them." I mused. Oliver smirked and got his phone out and began talking to people. I sighed and leaned back against his headboard. I yawned. I shouldn't feel this tired. I closed my eyes, only to open them to a very concerned looking Stefan and Damon. I straightened up. Oliver handed me a plate. It looks like tacos and macaroni and cheese. Huh, odd combination.

"My chef does not get to prepare a lot of human cuisine; he wanted to 'spice it up'." Oliver explained. I gave him a small smile and began to eat. Damon and Stefan were deep in conversation. Damon sat next to me.

"Bonnie… Oliver invited us to stay with him… for… safety reasons. I think it might be for the best. He doesn't have this many people going in and out of here regularly." Damon explained. I gave him a blank look as I ate. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Alright," I said after I swallowed my mouthful of food.

"I'll get out things after we take care of business." Stefan announced. I looked at him, confused. "We need to take care of Lucas… Oliver is going to stay here with you." Stefan told me. I nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter…. But, why couldn't I use my powers against Lucas?" I asked. Oliver looked at me.

"He was charmed, but someone powerful. We're going to find out whom… it may be related to…. Well, a story for another time. You need to eat, Ben." Oliver prodded. I sighed and did as I was told.

Stefan and Damon left. If we're going to be staying with Oliver, then how will that change things? Who charmed Lucas? I'm starting to think that this is bigger than I ever imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

* * *

I sighed as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. Staying with Oliver might be necessary, but damn, it's going to make things that much harder. Tonight, Oliver and some of the beings that are loyal to him are escorting us back to our room. We aren't to leave until someone comes to pick us up in the afternoon, tomorrow. Oliver promised to bring someone for Stefan and Damon to feed off of…. They honestly didn't have much say in the matter.

The car slowed to a stop. Oliver got out of the car, followed by Damon and Stefan. I was told to stay in the back with Christophe. Christophe ranks higher than Oliver, but they both have a long an intertwining history, and to my understanding, would do anything for the other. He is polite enough. He made conversation, and under any other circumstances, I would think him to be funny.

He was good looking by anyone's standards. He hand pensive green eyes with a burnt honey colored ring around the irises. He was pale, but his dark brown hair set it off nicely. Like Oliver, he was tall.

A few more of Oliver's acquaintances followed us in his car. He wanted to insure our safety. I honestly don't know how I feel about everything that went down tonight. I definitely wasn't expecting anything like this to happen….

I never expected to see Lucas again…. His fate still hasn't been decided. Everyone ultimately agreed that before his punishment was enforced, all of the information possible should be extracted from him. As a sign of respect, Oliver gave the choice of deciding what would become of Lucas to Damon and Stefan.

I wish that I could say that I would feel even the slightest bit of remorse if they decided to take Lucas' life, but I won't. I know that would never be the case. I don't know who he was working for… or how long he's been watching me… or how much bigger this really is.

I doubt I'll sleep tonight… not with my usual nightmares plaguing me, and this added to the mix. I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers, closing my eyes for a brief second. I felt Christophe's eyes on me, as soon as the sigh escaped my mouth. I tensed up as I felt goose bumps travel along my back. I gave a small jump and looked to my right, out the car window. I tensed, even more.

Whatever is out there… I don't like it.

"Christophe," I said softly. He looked at me and then turned his attention out of the window next to me. He seemed to notice whatever I had. "Something's not right." I told him in the same quiet voice. He nodded.

"I know, angel." He replied, transfixing his gaze.

I started chanting a protection spell and warded a protection shield around all of us. I only hope that it holds. I've never had to do one for this many people. Christophe's eyes flickered over to me, briefly, and then the corners of his mouth turned as he realized what I was doing.

He took something off of his neck and placed it around mine. I looked at him, questioningly.

"Angel, this will protect you. You remind me of someone that I knew long ago…. And I wish to God that I could have helped her in some way. This will offer you some protection…. You never know when you might need something a little bit extra. Don't take this off. I will show you how to use it, when we are safer." He told me. I nodded in thanks, and reached over to squeeze his hand.

He returned the squeeze and started chanting something else on his own. His words sound foreign. They are probably in his native tongue. The language sounds old. But, I doubt Christophe is as young as he appears. Whoever he is, he is certainly a mystery.

Oliver walked over to my door and opened it. He offered me his hand and helped me out of the car. I didn't look at him. I kept my gaze steadily behind him. I concentrated and increased my hearing, listening for irregular breathing or anything out of the ordinary. I felt irritation bubble inside of me when I heard nothing.

Oliver put an arm around me, to help support me as I walked. Christophe slipped out of the car behind me and walked next to my other side. Damon and Stefan were waiting with the rest of Oliver's people. We all went into the hotel and headed towards the lobby. Our party drew a lot of attention…. It wasn't hard to figure out why.

Everyone walking with me was beyond attractive. I had heard that with looks came power, but damn; I didn't know that power was literally this attractive. With myself as an exception, everyone was well dressed. I had on the little shorts that Oliver gave me, and a black wife beater.

We finally reached our room. Oliver tried to convince me to let him carry me…. I told him that I was perfectly capable of walking. Granted, it's harder for me because my leg is fucked up, courtesy to the same ass-pirate that helped that letter opener stab me in the back.

I went inside with Stefan. Damon spoke to Oliver; briefly, and in hushed tones, then followed us back inside. He locked the door behind him, and I sealed the protection wards, yet again. Damon walked over to me and picked me up, gently. I wrapped my arms around him neck, and snuggled up next to him. I just needed to feel something solid, something real, and something warm.

What happened… shook me up and I couldn't show it, not until now. I felt my body give a small shake, but I refused to cry. I would not shed any tears because of him. I'm not giving him that power. Damon kissed my neck and slowly carried me over to the bed. He put me down on my stomach, and gently took off my boots and the placed the dagger in the drawer on the bedside table.

I closed my eyes into the pillow underneath me. I felt a few stray tears leak into the soft fabric covering the pillow. I sighed. Damon picked me up again, but this time, he slid underneath me, and put me down on top of him. I was too exhausted to ask him what he was up to. I used his chest as a pillow. He made small circles on my back, careful to avoid my injury. I sighed, again. I was more comfortable before.

As if sensing my growing agitation, Damon put me back on the bed and chose to lie beside me. He peeled off my shirt, gingerly. He looked at Oliver's nursing job. The small of my back was wrapped with gauze to stop the bleeding and or infection. I felt Damon straddle my butt. He leaned forward and started to massage my shoulders. I groaned in pleasure. He kneaded out my kinks, knots, and stress. I didn't complain, but the massage was definitely having his desired effect on me.

I can feel myself growing steadily wet. I groaned and prayed that he couldn't tell what this was doing to me. He rubbed me harder, and moved up a bit, to get a better grip on my shoulders. He brought his mouth to my neck and started sucking. I writhed underneath of him. I bit my lip to stop a moan from coming out.

His fangs brushed my skin and I felt my body shudder against his. He continued to tease my neck and leave little marks with his mouth and tongue. He stopped rubbing my shoulders and turned me onto my side, so that my back was against his chest. He kept nuzzling my neck. I couldn't stop the little sounds that keep coming out of my mouth. He moved a hand to my stomach and wrapped his other arm around me.

His hand traveled lower… passed my lower stomach and towards my womanhood. He kept his fingers outside of my shorts. He started to make small circles with his hand. I involuntarily bucked my hips against his hand.

He caught my ear between his teeth, while he rubbed faster.

"Let me help you feel better," Damon said in a low whisper, in my ear. His voice gave me shivers. He moved my leg and hooked it around his waist. I'm still facing away from him. He moved his hand into my shorts, but didn't take it any further. He concentrated making circles, harder than before. I gasped.

"Mmm…" I moaned.

Damon took this as my permission to continue. I can hear myself making incoherent noises…. I can feel him taking me closer and closer to the edge. I'm not sure if I should be doing this, or be letting him do this to me. It feels so good….

He slipped a finger under my panties and stroked me. I shook. He slipped two fingers inside, and I bucked against him. He started scissoring and I was hopeless. I couldn't stop him now…. I need my release. I groaned. His movements were fast and hard. I let out a strangled cry as I fell into bliss.

I felt him start sucking my neck. His hand slowed and the movements became gentle. He let me ride out my high. But all too soon, he started moving with that brisk pace again. I was still coming down from the bliss. I felt my body respond to him before I completely registered what was happening.

"Love, give yourself up to me," he said in a low, breathy growl. That voice…. Oh God, that voice. I gasped and moved against him, meeting his hand with my hips. He used his other hand to slip under my shirt and fondle my breast. He moved his hand under my bra and twisted my nipple in between his fingers…. I never stood a chance.

He continued moving his hand, and continually got faster with his movements. He used his thumb to brush my sensitive spot. I cried out and felt myself coming closer and closer to that bliss that he gave me earlier. With two quick movements, I was hurdling into my second wave of ecstasy. I the warm gush coat his hand.

I waited for my breathing to slow. We stayed like we were for a few minutes. He moved his hand put me on my back. He brought his hand to his mouth and cleaned it with his tongue. I made a face. He chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I just nodded. He smirked and claimed my lips with his. I heard the bathroom door open. I looked over and saw Stefan looking at us, smugly.

"Next time, it's my turn." Stefan told me. I closed my eyes, exhausted.

"I wanna change." I told them both, in a soft voice. I felt Damon pull away. I started to get up but felt someone lift me up instead. I opened my eyes and found Damon carrying me to the closet. He sat me down on the nearest chair and brought me pajamas. I stood up, and held onto the chair for support. My legs feel like jello and I can't support myself, quite yet. My entire body feels shaky.

Damon pulled my shirt off, and pushed me back into the chair. I sighed and closed my eyes, fighting off sleep. I felt him lift up my butt, and pull my shorts off. I closed my eyes, and nodded off in the chair. I didn't feel any more clothes being put onto my body, but I did feel someone picking me up and carrying me to bed.

That night, I felt two warm bodies next to me. I felt protected. I know that tomorrow is going to be harder. We will not be able to slip up at all. From this day on, until we leave, this is who we are. I guess we'll just have to get used to that.

* * *

The murmur of voices pulled me out of my deep and dreamless slumber. I blinked and tried to focus my vision. Everything was blurry. How early is it? I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. Everything slowly came into focus. Stefan, Damon, and …who is that? I furrowed my brow, trying to pinpoint a name from memory… but I was coming up with nothing.

Either my memory is far worse than I think it is, or I've never met this woman before.

"Morning, Ben." I heard a voice say from beside me. I literally jumped and had to stop myself from falling out of bed. I looked over to glare at Oliver; he's the only person who has ever called me that. He chuckled at my frightened reaction. I grimaced and flipped him off. He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around my finger before I could do anything. He just started sucking. I glared. He smirked as he pulled his mouth from me.

"What the hell?" I asked, irritated. I heard Stefan smirk.

"I told you not to mess with her unless you were prepared to give her coffee." Stefan said, knowingly. Damn straight. It's common sense not to mess with someone unless you have caffeinated goodness to offer them.

"I'll get my own fucking coffee." I growled, climbing out of bed. I felt chills all over my body after I stood up. I walked slowly to the closet and shut the door behind me. I hid the embarrassment. I stripped out of my undergarments and replaced them with a deep burgundy pair. I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts, and hung low on my hips, but stayed on. I put on a dark tee shirt that didn't quite reach the waist band of my shorts. I slipped my feet into a pair of Converse and grabbed a checkered hoodie before leaving the closet.

I looked over at the wall clock. It's barely four thirty in the fucking morning. No wonder I'm so out of it. I barely got three hours of sleep, if that. I sighed. I need coffee, pronto. And I know, that in a ritzy place like this, they have the kitchen and bar open 24/7. I slid a ponytail holder onto my wrist and slipped the tiny dagger into my shoe, which was a little bit harder than in my boots.

I put the hoodie on and zipped it up, about half way, before heading, slowly to the door. It still hurts to put weight on my leg… especially since I don't know how extensive the damage is. I have a knee brace on, hopefully that will help some.

"Ben…" Oliver said, just as Damon and Stefan said my name in unison. I groaned, inwardly.

"I know; I know. Come on, Christophe." I said, not looking at any of them. When I felt him behind me, I opened the door and stepped out, followed by Christophe. Oliver, Stefan, and Damon were obviously talking about something. I sighed and Christophe put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him as we walked. I appreciate the support and the friendly gesture.

Stefan and Damon are concerned about me always looking protected, so… this should cover it.

"Do you always need coffee in the mornings?" Christophe asked me in a soft voice.

"I do when I've only gotten about three hours of sleep." I told him. He chuckled at my response.

"And the other days?" He asked. I gave a small snort of laughter.

"I just shank the first person that pisses me off." I told him with a serious face. His body shook with laughter.

"You're something else." He told me.

"You just don't want to the person I shank." I said. He laughed harder.

"I'd hate to see you on a bad day." He told me, partly joking. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Then I suggest coffee and food." I told him, still smiling. He nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You know, I know that you eat, but I'm really not sure where you put it." He said, thinking out loud.

"I use my mouth to eat it, and then it goes into my stomach." I told him stupidly. He gave me a quick side glance. He looks like he's not sure whether to laugh or glare.

"If you're using your mouth to eat, does that mean that you'll be quiet?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Maybe, we can try." I told him. He gave a small laugh and we continued to the bar. I looked longingly at the alcohol. A drink sounded so good right now. A few shots of tequila and my mood would easily be improved. But I'm not about to risk something so trivial for the sake of my mood. I took a seat at the bar and rested my head on my arms. I closed my eyes and tried to will my aching head to stop hurting.

I opened my eyes in defeat. No such luck. Damn. A guy in a uniform walked over to us. He gave me a confused look.

"You know, they have beds here… You can use them to sleep…" He suggested. I glared at him.

"No shit, Sherlock." I told him. Christophe's eyes shone with amusement, but he refrained from laughing. The uniformed man looked taken aback.

"Someone as pretty as you, shouldn't be this tired, when you don't have to be." He tried. I rolled my eyes, slightly.

"Thanks, but that's life for you. I was hoping you could help me with this whole tired business." I told him, evenly.

"Oh, how so?" He asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not like that, Goddess. I need caffeine. SO, coffee would be wonderful, and you in turn would be a godsend." I told him. He chuckled but didn't say anything. I looked at his name tag. He looks young, maybe 22 or 23? "Brett, please don't deny me my coffee. I am not above calling your manager, or making a scene if it means that I will get my coffee." I told him, seriously.

"Is she for real?" Brett asked Christophe.

"I wouldn't fuck with her." Christophe told Brett. I gave him a quick glare. "Well, I would… but I wouldn't doubt her for a second." He clarified. I rolled my eyes but smirked, nonetheless. Christophe's pocket started buzzing. He got up and excused himself momentarily. He answered the call and began speaking quietly. I looked at Brett expectantly.

"So… are you two… fucking?" Brett asked me, clearly searching for the right words. I snorted.

"Ha, no…" I told him. Brett raised his eyebrows.

"So, does that mean that you're unattached?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I am happily taken." I told him. "But you would be one of my new favorite people if you just gave me some damn coffee already." I said sweetly, and clearly frustrated that I was still without my beverage of choice.

"Lucky man," Brett told me. I smirked.

"You have no idea. So, how about that coffee?" I pressed. He laughed, but went a retrieved a coffee pot and mug. He placed the mug down in front of me and filled it, then went to get cream and sugar. He sat them front of me. I picked them up and handed them back to him.

"You're drinking it black?" He questioned, clearly amused. I nodded, taking a swig.

"No need to taint perfection." I told him. He laughed. "Would I be pressing my luck, asking to see a menu?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and handed me a menu. "Well, I don't know why you weren't expecting this. You guys are open 24/7. That means, even the wee hours of the morning, don't you know?" I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you done?" He teased.

"Are _you_ going to feed me?" I challenged.

"Tell me what you want and I will place your order." He told me, evenly. I nodded.

"BLT, with mashed potatoes and white gravy," I told him. He smirked. "Oh, and don't skimp on the bacon… or the lettuce… or the tomatoes, so really, just jam the bread full of sandwich goodness." I said, thinking out loud. He laughed. "I'm hungry." I said, as if that explained everything. And I thought that it did. He nodded and left the bar to go place my order in the kitchen. I kept sipping my coffee, contently. I strained my ears and listened behind me. I can still hear Christophe's hushed voice. Who is he talking to?

Just like the feeling that I had been getting in Mystic Falls, and outside of the hotel, I can feel someone's eyes on me, watching me. It made me want to squirm in my seat, but instead, I just drank my coffee. Showing panic wouldn't help matters.

So, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and decided to text Oliver. ' _I want someone else down here, now.'_ I sent. I waited for a reply. My phone was on silent, but it would light up when I got a reply.

_'Did something happen?'_ Oliver sent me in return.

_'We're being watched.'_ I told him.

_'Stay there.'_ Oliver said, nothing more. I pocketed my phone after erasing our conversation and continued to drink my coffee. I lifted my gaze when I heard the doors to the kitchen open. It's a blonde guy. He walked over to me. He smiled and turned on the charm. I lowered my gaze and continued to drink my coffee.

"Can I get you a refill?" He asked, more than pleasantly. I shook my head.

"No, I'm alright." I told him. He nodded but continued to look at me. I ignored him.

"You sure, because you look like you're almost finished with your cup? And from the way Brett was describing you, you sound like you were practically expressing your love to the drink." The guy tried to convince me.

"I'm fine, really." I told him. He got me another cup and filled it and placed it in front of me.

"In case you change your mind." He said, in a friendly manner. Where's his name tag? I found it. His name is Drew. There's something off about him.

"Where's Brett? He understood me." I said, casually. He could take what I said as light joking. I felt comfortable around Brett, and he didn't give off any weird vibes. I know it's weird to just something off of a simple feeling, but if I can't trust my intuition, what can I trust?

"Ha, he stepped out for a moment. But, he should be back out in a minute." Drew told me. I nodded.

I sighed as I realized that I had in fact finished my coffee. I set down my now empty mug and looked suspiciously at the mug that Drew had put in front of me. I picked it up, gingerly and brought it closer to my lips. I inhaled when it hit me. Something smells wrong about this cup. There is no way in hell that the only thing in this cup is coffee and water.

I handed the mug back to Drew. And picked up my empty mug and swallowed the last dreg.

"You really don't want another cup, do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I told him. He nodded.

"So, tell me about yourself. How about a name?" He tried to make conversation with me.

"Yeah, I'd rather not." I told him.

"I'm always up for a challenge." He said, determined but smiling. I looked away, seemingly bored.

"So are my boyfriends." I said, quietly. He looked at me, trying to figure something out.

"Huh, didn't peg you for a player." He said, thinking.

"I'm not." I told him. Drew put the full mug back in front of me and leaned forward on an elbow about to say something when the doors to the kitchen opened again. Brett came out with my food. I smiled. "You are officially my favorite person, twice." I told him. Brett laughed and walked passed Drew. He gave him an almost glare.

"What are you doing out here?" Brett asked, clearly annoyed.

"No one was out here; we needed the coverage." Drew defended himself.

"Go back to the back." Brett said, not too nicely. Drew laughed darkly to himself and went into the back. Brett shook his head. He turned his attention back to me. He set the food down in front on me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Something about him… there's a reason that they don't want him manning the front." Brett said more to himself then to me. I nodded.

I handed him the full coffee cup.

"Can I get a refill, please?" I asked him. He laughed as he took the cup and dumped it out and set it in the sink behind the bar. He brought his pot back over with him and filled my cup. I started eating and kept the small talk going with Brett.

Brett gave a strange look. I tensed as I felt someone behind me. Soon, I felt lips on the side of my face. I looked up to see Stefan. I gave him a tired smile. He took the seat beside me.

"Are you making friends?" Stefan asked me. I flipped him off. "I'll bite your finger." He threatened, amused.

"You can bite something, and it's not there." I retorted. Brett turned away but his body shook with laughter. Stefan took that as a chance to kiss me, full on the lips. He pushed his tongue inside of my mouth and stole the bit of sandwich that I had just put into my mouth. I pulled away and glared at him. "Ass," I insulted. Stefan just laughed as he chewed.

Christophe rejoined us after his phone call ended. I finished eating and got a few coffees to go. I put a twenty in Brett's tip jar before leaving. I thought about Drew… And it made me realize, that now, more than ever, I have no idea what's going on.

I hope Oliver has some answers…. Who is that woman in the room? I sighed as we walked back to the room. It's going to be a very long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Pretty Handsome Awkward" – The Used

Chapter Six:

* * *

I knew that I was being kept in the dark about a lot of things that Oliver thought that I shouldn't know just yet, for my own safety, and other reasons. The woman who came to visit them in our hotel room while I was demanding my much needed, caffeinated goodness, was one of those things. My guess is she's a big player… and for whatever reason, we have yet to be introduced. Though, I'm somewhat grateful for that. With everything that's happened… putting on a brave face is becoming habit, yet harder at the same time.

I realized something when I was talking with Brett… Well, technically, it was when I was talking to that creep ass, Drew. He said that he never pegged me for a player. I told him that I wasn't, of course. But, am I? I mean, when all of this, the entire charade, started, we all knew what our roles were. But now, everything is murky, and I'm not sure who I was when this all started, or even who I'm evolving into.

The bond between me, Stefan and Damon is definitely stronger. I just can't detach myself from what I've started to feel for them. Acting can only go so far. I knew that we had to become this. The dynamic lover trio, with no fallacies, that's the role that we took. That's the life that we're living. Even though, I know that this is a "cover", this feels so unbelievably real. It's fucking with my head and my hormones. As far as I'm concerned… Damon and Stefan are mine, and when this is over, I doubt I'll be able to share them or give them up.

* * *

I stretched out on the bed in the hotel room, and winced as I moved my leg. Note to self: don't move leg. I nodded to myself. Check. I felt the bed covers next to me and fumbled around for my iPod. I refuse to open my eyes. It isn't even 7 in the fucking morning, and I've already been up far longer than I care to. It's been nearly three, agonizingly slow hours. At least most of the people have cleared out, so it's quiet in here again. But, with my luck, as soon as I fall asleep, a herd of elephants will trample over me. So, my compromise with karma is: music. I popped my ear buds in and play and cranked up the volume, so I could drown out everything else.

_'Your dream vacation..._   
_Smile, hostage refuge..._   
_A working progress…'_

I felt someone sit down on the bed next to me. I still refused to open my eyes. Someone lifted my leg and started to massage it. I sighed as the pain from earlier receded. A girl could get used to this. I moved my head in time to the music.

_'Your market value, your resurrection..._   
_Your shallow concept..._   
_Help yourself - I hope you choke and you die._   
_I know you meant it._

_Nice fucking disguise, so hallow..._   
_Embrace the place to burn._   
_You bleed just like you puke, while running a mile._

_Hey, are you okay?_   
_You look pretty low, very handsome awkward._   
_Do you feel okay?_   
_You look pretty low, very handsome awkward._   
_You look pretty low…'_

Someone hovered over me and I tensed. It's not Damon or Stefan; I'd just be able to _tell._ I opened my eyes and peered up at none other than Oliver. I glared. He smirked as he pulled out my ear phones. I scowled at the removal of my music.

"What the fuck, man?" I growled. Oliver looked at me, astonished. He smirked.

"Such strong words from a pretty mouth," he commented, more to himself than to me.

"I can't be held responsible for what I say or do when someone messes with my music." I said somewhat indifferently. He cracked a small smile.

"I would like to apologize by taking you to breakfast." He told me, sincerely. Something about him makes him seem like he always has an ulterior motive. Not in the creepy, conniving type of way, just as in the: strategic, experienced sort of fashion. I looked at him, not sure what to say. "Damon and Stefan have things to tend to, and I assure you that you will be safe with me. I won't leave your side. I would like to talk to you without an audience." Oliver explained, trying to convince me. I nodded.

"It would be only the two of us?" I asked him. He nodded, then hesitated.

"Christophe and a few others will be close by in case we are in need of assistance. You can trust me, Ben." Oliver told me, quietly. I looked at him; his eyes are sincere. Honestly, I do believe him. Though, I'm not sure why he's chosen to give us, specifically me, this much help. No one gives their help for nothing.

What's his price going to be? Will I be able to live with the cost, if it gives me safety, a powerful ally, and puts me that much closer to finding out who is behind targeting me and family? I can't keep putting up with my life getting ripped apart, when I know that there is something within my power to change it.

Truthfully, I never expected this to be easy. If I have to go to breakfast, even if it makes me a little weary and uncomfortable, then I'm going to do it. As far as I can see, going to breakfast is a small price to pay, but then again, I say that now, and I have no idea of what's to come.

"I'll go." I told him. He nodded, visibly pleased.

"You have a few minutes to get ready. But, the sooner we leave, the better." He told me. I gave him a curt, sort of, half nod.

"Dress code?" I asked him, a cross between being coy and a smart ass. He chuckled.

"Clothing," he answered. I scowled at him. "Nothing upscale, but nicer than pajamas," he answered. I nodded.

"Thank you, now, was that so hard?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but I put a hand up to shush him. "Never mind, don't answer that." I told him. His eyes twinkled with amusement. I put my headphones back in my ears and eased myself off of the bed, avoiding Oliver.

"You don't have enough time to shower." Oliver told me. I sighed and glared at him.

"I figured as much, thanks." I said, somewhat sarcastically. He smirked.

"Do you need me to pick out your clothes?" He asked, a dark glint flashing in his eyes. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I challenged. He laid a hand on my arm.

"Right now, there's not much I'd like better." He said, his voice dripping with lust.

"I can pick out my own clothes, besides, I don't cheat." I told him, smirking. His smirk grew and he nodded.

"You're something else, Ben. I respect that." He said, releasing his light grip on me.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I respect _you_." He clarified. I nodded, smiling.

"And I, you." I told him. He nodded. Damon walked into the room and nodded at Oliver.

"Did I hear you asking my witch to breakfast?" Damon asked, seriously but mildly amused. Oliver nodded.

"Yes, I think it would be best if I got to know her a bit more, since I will be protecting her." Oliver told him. Damon nodded.

"Fair enough, but if you try anything that she doesn't like," Damon started to threaten, but Oliver cut him off.

"I understand, Damon." Oliver assured him.

"Good," Damon replied, his eyes flashing. I looked from Damon to Oliver. The testosterone level just went up an ass load. "While she's getting ready, I need to talk to you about something." Damon told Oliver. Oliver nodded, his face becoming completely serious, understanding that whatever Damon wanted to talk to him about was clearly a more serious note.

I took this as my cue to go change. I walked into the closet and turned on the light. Before I could shut the door behind me, someone nudged me into the closet. I felt arms wrap around my waist and heard the door shut behind us. I turned around and faced Stefan. He smirked. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion and surprise.

"I told you that it would be my turn next time." Stefan told me, waiting for me to catch on. My mouth formed a silent O.'

"And what makes you think that this is next time?" I asked him. His smirk grew increasingly more smug. He leaned down and lifted me up. He moved and pinned me against the wall. He locked eyes with me as he ran a hand down my side, moving past my breast, to my abdomen, to my thigh, moving still to get a grip on my backside. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his middle. "St-Stefan, we don't have time for this." I told him. He smiled.

"We'll make it quick." He promised. This new side of him excited me, but I'd be lying if I said that it didn't frighten me. I couldn't even bring myself to nod. I'm afraid of what I'll let myself do with him.

He moved his hands underneath my shirt and started to lift it. He took a step backwards, bringing me with him, so he could slip my shirt off, over my head. He slammed me against the wall again and began to assault my lips. I moaned against him, as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I moved my legs from around him and he yanked my shorts down. I could barely hear them fall to the floor. I grunted as he pressed himself further into me. I wrapped my legs back around his waist after unbuttoning his jeans.

"Bonnie," he hissed. I moaned as he teased my neck with his mouth and fangs. I shuddered against him, and bucked my hips involuntarily. He ground his hips into mine. I threw the back of my head back, in pleasure. The pain of my skull hitting the closet wall barely registered. I let out a choked moan. I heard him gasp. I managed to get my hands underneath his shirt; I tried to lift it off of him, but didn't get very far. He noticed what I was doing and helped me. My hands found his back as his shirt fell to the floor. I dug my fingernails into his skin. He hissed against me and nipped at my neck, lightly. I grunted and raked his back harder.

"Are you just going to tease me?" I asked him, in a hoarse whisper. He smirked, but it was short lived. I crushed his lips with my own and slid my tongue inside of his mouth, taking charge. I snaked one of my arms around his neck, holding myself up, and bringing me closer to him. "Don't. Have. Time. For. This." I told him. He nodded and we went crashing to the floor. I landed on top of him. He moved his fingers underneath my bra clasp and I felt his fingers dig into my back, letting me know how it feels. My back arched and I felt him stiffen underneath of me. I can feel him growing harder, and I doubt my wriggling is helping him keep control. I don't want him to be in control. I want him to lose it. He moved closer into a sitting position, and brought his mouth to my chest, leaving wet trails just above my bra. I groaned and started rocking my hips back and forth against him. Things started to get increasingly more harsh.

I like it rough, so I don't mind. He flipped our positions, so he landed on top. He pulled my hand towards him. I brought my hand, with his, into his pants. He used his other hand to bring my face to his, so we never broke eye contact. As soon as my fingers passed his zipper, I waited to feel the fabric of his underwear against my skin. That moment never came. He doesn't bother with it. That's not surprising, since I don't think that Damon does, either. My breathing grew harder, and came out in broken pants. It's so much hotter in here, then it was.

His hand guided mine. I felt my fingers touch _him_. I don't know what I was expecting, but it's definitely different. He's so hard. His eyes fluttered with my contact. I knew that he wasn't going to be the one to break our eye contact. If it wasn't for him guiding me, I wouldn't know what to do. I stroked his length, back and forth, with his hand controlling my movements. I toyed with the idea of looking at what we were doing, but I couldn't break the contact. Something about looking into Stefan's eyes while doing this makes everything surreal and definite at the same time… more intimate.

Stefan moved us, so I was straddling his knees. It made what we were doing easier.

I became bolder with my strokes. I moved faster and harder; he didn't seem to have a problem with this. I slowed my movements down, and sped them back up. Stefan moaned my name, fighting to keep his eyes open, so we won't break our unspoken promise. He began thrusting in my hand. I felt him begin to pulsate. He pulled my face right in front of his and began fucking my mouth with his tongue. He moved something with his hand; I couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was, it fell on top of our hands. I moaned into his mouth. He grunted and came. He didn't stop kissing me.

We broke apart. I sucked in air, greedily. I looked at what he covered our hands with. It's a discarded shirt that someone left in the closet. He didn't want me getting covered with his love juice. How sweet. He looked at me, and reclaimed my lips as his territory. I felt him clean off my hand with the shirt. I assume he did the same with his.

He pushed me back onto the ground, gently. I breathed heavily as he settled himself on top of me. His hand found its way into my panties. He didn't bother pulling them off. I didn't see _him_. So, he doesn't get to see _me_. Fair is fair. He started to massage the outside of my heat in small circles. I moaned. He leaned his face closer to me, and kissed me, gently. He covered my lips with feather-light kisses. He thrust a finger inside of me with no warning. I grunted, loudly. He gave me a moment to adjust, then added another finger and began to thrust, sharply. I moaned, unable to hold my noise in. He started scissoring and moving faster, with a new found gentle brutality. I bucked my hips against him hand.

I fought to keep my eyes open. Never break eye contact… he didn't, neither will I. I felt myself coming to my sweet release; he was sending me, hurdling faster and faster to my high. My body began to shake. Keeping my eyes open became steadily harder. My trembling became steadily worse. I cried out, and his name fell from my lips. I clutched him to me, as I rode out my ecstasy. As soon as I started to feel able, I started to let go from Stefan.

"We're not finished, yet." He whispered. I looked at him, still trying to keep my eyes on him, and not closed. I feel exhausted. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that, but I felt it before I could ask. He started to move his fingers, again. I looked at him, helplessly. I don't know if I have it in me. I barely got three hours of sleep as it is, and Oliver is expecting me to be ready to leave at any moment now.

I groaned as his fingers hit a particular spot that made my toes curl. He seemed to pick up on this, because he kept hitting it. He sped up his movements. I'm not going to last as long as I did before. I'm not used to this. I don't have the tolerance that he does. All too soon, I came rushing back to that familiar high. He kissed me, muting any sounds that were falling from my mouth. He moved his mouth away from mine, and we just looked at each other. I couldn't slow my breathing, or get my body to stop feeling shaky. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and held him to me. He moved his hand out of me, and cleaned it with his mouth as he held me. He sat up, so he was cradling me against his chest.

Gradually, I felt my breathing slow, and my body start to feel like normal. I moved against him and crawled off of his lap. He studied me closely, making sure that I'm alright. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stood up, slowly.

"I need to change." I told him, still struggling to breathe normally. I bent down and pulled on the shirt that I was wearing earlier and the shorts. I turned my attention to the clothes, and I grabbed a pair of dark, jean shorts, a cream colored camisole, and an off-white set of bra and panties. I left the closet after checking to make sure that Stefan was decent. I opened the closet door and made a beeline for the bathroom. I was hoping that neither Oliver nor Damon would say anything. Luckily, no one did.

I locked the bathroom door, and stripped out of my clothes. I turned on the bath water and let it warm up. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and found a wash towel and lathered it with soap. I got into the tub, and left the shower curtain open. I dipped the towel into the running water, and started to wash my legs. I washed my body, except my face.

I turned the water off and dried off quickly. I lathered myself with baby lotion and pulled on my undergarments, followed by my change of clothes. I brushed my teeth, washed my face in the sink, pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and let my hair fall to my shoulders. I dried off my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I ran some leave-in-conditioner through my hair, and fixed it with a loose comb. It looks wavy again. I sighed and pulled my makeup bag over to me. I put on some eyeliner and a hint of blush. I put on some Chapstick, and put it in my pocket. I put on some deodorant and spritzed some body spray. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom in search of shoes.

I grabbed a pair of low top Chuck's and a pair of socks. I sat down on the bed, next to Damon and put my shoes on. After I finished, I looked up at Oliver.

"Ready to go Ben?" He asked me. I nodded, slowly. He smirked, but the glint in his eyes tells me that he knew exactly what Stefan and I were doing in the closet. Oliver got up and led me to the door. I grabbed my phone off of the bedside table and pocketed it. Damon handed me a small purse that I had never seen before in my life, but I took it. It probably has some sort of weapon. I really don't have anywhere to put a dagger, wearing this… poor planning, on my part.

Damon pulled me to him and hugged me, tightly. He kissed my neck and whispered something in my ear.

"Be careful. Call me, if you need anything." He told me. I nodded. "I underestimated Stefan; I didn't think that he'd claim his turn this quickly." Damon told me, smirking. I glared at him. "Give me a kiss." He said, simply. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I went to pull back, but he held me to him and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and smirked.

"Don't worry, Damon. One breakfast with Oliver won't make me love you any less." I told him. He laughed, then turned his attention to Oliver. Stefan sneaked up behind me and kissed my shoulder. I turned around and kissed him. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Be careful with her, Oliver. I treasure her life a lot more then I treasure yours." Damon told him. Oliver laughed.

"We'll be fine." Oliver assured him. Damon didn't look convinced.

"We love her, don't break her." Stefan told Oliver simply. Any bystander would have thought this to be casual conversation. But the look in Damon's and Stefan's eyes would tell them that their words are lethal and anyone who doesn't abide by them would very well end up dead.

"Ready Ben?" Oliver asked me, extending his hand to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

* * *

I didn't say much of anything in the car ride over to breakfast with Oliver. He played music, so the silence wasn't awkward. I groaned, inwardly. My knee is killing me. I have some scattered bruises from Lucas, but what I did with Stefan… I tried not to think about it… it didn't help things. It just made my knee hurt worse. I don't trust myself with the Salvatore brothers. Everything is feeling more and more real. What I feel for them both… it's not just acting anymore.

Oliver better be sure about being able to help us find out who is behind all of the hits on my family. I'm just going to have to patient; after all, I am the one along for the ride. And right now, Oliver is the most powerful ally that we have.

* * *

"I hope you brought your appetite, Ben." Oliver told me, quietly as we sat at a table in an exquisite, timeless looking restaurant. We're in our own private room. My guess is that Oliver didn't want to be overheard.

I shrugged. Oliver smirked, in an almost Damon-like fashion.

"From what I heard, you worked up quite an appetite." He said, looking me straight in the eyes, his smirk growing. I flushed and avoided his gaze. "Don't be embarrassed, Ben, love. You sound delectable in bed." He pressed. I looked up at him in shock; I can't believe he just said that. I look of shock quickly turned into a glare. He chuckled. I feel like I'm being hit on by a skivvy, old man. Only, in my case, it's an extremely good looking, powerful, blonde vampire. I'm positive that he's older than Damon and Stefan.

"We're not discussing this." I told him, coldly, looking him dead in the eye. He looked amused and taken aback. He hadn't expected me to be so bold. "Do we understand each other?" I asked to clarify. He fought a smirk, but nodded.

"We do." He told me. I nodded.

"Good, now let's have breakfast. I'm famished." I told him, with a smirk of my own. He laughed, openly.

* * *

I filled Oliver in on all of the details that I thought were important, while we were eating. He nodded and asked all of the obvious questions and more. He was much more professional than I expected. He told me that he would talk to a few contacts of his and see what he could dreg up. He still wanted whoever sent Lucas, dead. Specially, he wanted their head on a plate.

I still don't understand why Oliver would want to help me. I mean, he's taken an interest, the only thing I don't understand is: why. It doesn't make sense. I guess I'll just have to go with it, for now and hope to get an answer later.

* * *

We were in the car, on the way back to the hotel, and I spaced out. I just let myself become consumed in my thoughts. Granted, I didn't know my way around here, seeing as I'm from Mystic Falls, not Georgia, but I knew enough to realize that Oliver was decidedly driving us somewhere else.

I shot him a questioning glance.

"Where are we going Oliver?" I asked him, starting to feel a little bit panicked. He smirked and looked at me, lazily.

"Don't get your panties wet with worry." He told me softly. I scoffed. The amusement on his face only grew. "We're going to another one of my properties. You didn't think that I only had one place of residence, did you?" He explained with a question. I sighed, savoring the sweet feeling of relief that was washing over me.

"Believe it or not, you don't consume my thoughts, Oliver." I told him, annoyed. He laughed.

"Oh, but I should Ben, I should." He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… I don't think so." I told him, stubbornly. He chuckled. "Why are we going there, anyway?" I asked him.

"There are some things that I need to show you. Some things, I don't risk taking out of the house." He told me. I nodded; it makes sense. I mean, things get damaged when they are moved around, and if he is talking about something valuable or rare or even powerful, then it's smart keeping it in the house. "Don't worry; I don't plan on ripping your clothes off, for what I need to show you." He assured me in a low, sarcastic voice.

"You wouldn't dare." I told him, defiantly. He looked over at me, challenging my answer. My stare never faltered. The corners of his mouth upturned, and he smiled.

"I see what the brothers see in you." He admitted, quietly. "You're nothing like that damned Katherine, they were obsessed with." He told me, smiling. I looked at him, quizzically.

"Was that a compliment?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"That Ben was quite possibly one of the nicest things I have said to you." Oliver admitted. I nodded, slowly.

"Thank you, then." I said, softly.

* * *

He led me into a dark room and he locked the door behind us. Needless to say, my spidey senses were definitely tingling. What sane person goes willingly, into a shady looking room, with a man who is significantly stronger than her, and is a vampire? That's right... me. Goddess, don't I feel fucktarded. Just color me stupid.

Oliver mumbled a few inaudible words, and the room lit up. It isn't incredibly big, but it's big enough… and dark. He turned his back to me and fumbled with an ancient looking cabinet. He returned to face me and placed something old on the side table next to me. It's a book, an old looking book. What's in this mystery book of his?

Oliver looked into my eyes, carefully. He inhaled before beginning.

"There are some things about witchcraft that you should know, that not many have knowledge of." He told me. I nodded; it's really the only thing that I can do. "Every woman is born with incredible strength, despite any beliefs. However, a witch has more than others. Though, a virgin does possess some traits, and particular allure, sex actually amplifies a witch's powers. Making love, in a sense, matures the witch, and therefore makes her powers greater." Oliver explained. I nodded, confused. That makes sense, but wouldn't you think it to be the opposite?

"The more family, or blood relatives a witch has, the more potential she has to become powerful. Bloodlines have an ancient and unparalleled amount of love and power. With the Bennett family line, it's no different. Your ancestors were delvers in the craft. The more blood family you have, living, the more support you have, should you need more strength…. Is what I'm telling you, making any sense?" Oliver asked quietly, genuinely wanting to know if I understood him or not.

"Yes," I told him. He nodded. He told me a few more things and watched me process his words. Wow, just wow. That's a lot of information to give a person. "Can… can you take me back to Damon and Stefan?" I asked him finally.

"Of course," he told me. He opened the door for me and latched it behind us.

"Thank you," I told him, still mulling everything over. He nodded.

* * *

Oliver agreed to give Damon, Stefan and I some alone time to talk. I filled them in on everything, and I mean _everything_. Damon didn't really look surprised. I think Stefan was more surprised that Oliver actually told me all of that, then anything. But, it brought us to an unavoidable question: what were we willing to do for power?

If whoever sent Lucas is above him in power ranking, then we need more. We aren't strong enough; I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't even handle Lucas alone. If it weren't for Oliver… he would have had his way with me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Damon," I said, quietly. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "I think we should consider it." I told him, finally. Stefan looked like he was thinking too hard to have heard my words.

"Do you realize what you're saying, Bonnie?" Damon asked me. I nodded.

"If sleeping with you will make me more powerful… what have we got to lose?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," he told me, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. Without a word, Stefan got up. He looked like he just remembered something and had a set look of determination on his face.

"I'll be back in awhile; I need to go check on something." He said, leaving. Damon grabbed me and pulled me to him. He pushed me back on the bed and settled himself on top of me.

"I remember you saying something about how you were against whoring yourself out." Damon reminded me, huskily. He nuzzled my neck. I took a breath and looked at him. He moved his mouth so it was barely an inch away from mine.

"I don't want to whore myself out. Damn it, Damon! Everything that's happened is a fucking whirlwind. I-I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." I told him, quietly. "This," I said motioning to us and at the door, indicating Stefan, "feels real. I can't fake that." I told him in a hushed whisper. A look of dawning covered his eyes.

"Bonnie, what makes you think this isn't real?" He asked, equally as quietly.

"Because, it wasn't supposed to be… none of this was supposed to be real…. Just an act… to get what we needed…. I didn't fucking plan on falling for you." I breathed.

"Falling for me?" He asked, bringing his lips, dangerously close to my own.

"For both of you," I corrected. He smirked.

"Of course you're sweet on Stefan." He said, amused.

"He's my best friend; I don't know what he is anymore. And then there's you… What I feel with you… I've never felt before." I struggled to explain. He made small circles on my lower stomach with his thumb. "Damn it, Damon. It scares me. What I'm feeling… for both of you." I whispered, frightened by the honesty of my words.

"Then feel it," he said simply. He started to slowly assault my lips with his mouth. "We stopped pretending." He admitted. My breath quickened as the kiss deepened.

"Oh God," I muttered against his lips. Giving in to my desire is looking better and better.

"Not God, love. Just Damon… Damon Salvatore." He said, smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

* * *

He said it. He actually said it. He said that they had stopped pretending. So, where does that leave us? Where does that leave everything? It means that what's been going on is real. It means that I have fallen for the Salvatore brothers.

I know that I love Stefan. And I sure as hell love Damon. I don't see how this can end well, but right now, it's not a problem.

"I need this." I said in a hoarse whisper, looking at Damon. He pressed himself closer to me. I gasped at the sudden increase of contact. "God, I need this." I all but moaned. Damon's eyes darkened.

"Let me give it to you." Damon purred in a sultry growl. I closed my eyes and just listened to his voice and the ragged sounds of his breathing. His voice is so sensually hypnotic.

"I-I need… I need… to feel close to someone again." I fought to find the right words, having him so close is making it hard to convey anything coherent. "I can't be numb anymore." I told him in a broken whisper. I felt my eyes burn. He brought his lips to each of my eyes and kissed away the sensation, and prevented to unwanted and unshed tears.

"Let me help you feel… Bonnie, let yourself feel this. Give in." Damon ordered in a soft, swaying voice. Honestly, I don't need any persuading.

His hands raked my sides and started to roam my body. I shivered against his intoxicating touch.

I leaned forward and gave his bottom lip a slow lick that seemed to get his attention. I nipped at his mouth. He smirked, and I pressed myself against him, as much as I could. I brought my tongue to his mouth, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth, obliging. I tried to win this game of dominance.

I hooked one of my legs around his waist, holding us closer. His limber fingers slid easily under my shirt, and worked it over my head. I pulled at his shirt until he took it off, so I could feel his skin against mine.

Damon suddenly froze. I looked at him, suspiciously. Did I do something wrong? He got up and pulled me towards the edge of the bed. He smirked down at me.

"Aren't you a sight to see," he whispered. I blushed; I couldn't help it. He leaned over me and slowly unbuttoned my jean shorts. He unzipped them at an even more leisurely pace. I lifted my hips so he could slide them off, easily. His hands met my sides, and slowly, so achingly slowly, pulled my shorts off.

I growled, becoming steadily irritated. Damon just smirked.

"You have no idea how sexy you look when you're pissed off." Damon said. I glared at him, fighting the urge to blush. "Tell me, would this upset you?" He asked, moving next to me. His hand went directly to my now wet heat.

He made a small sound of satisfaction. He started stroking me over my now damp panties.

"Does this get you hot and bothered?" He asked, bringing his mouth close to my ear. He caught my earlobe with his teeth and ran his tongue slowly against it. He applied more pressure to my core and started massaging me. My back arched and his name fell from my lips.

"Yes," I gasped. He smirked.

"We should probably do something about that." He said, as his eyes clouded over with mischief. It's becoming harder and harder to listen to what he's saying. "I'll have to be gentle with you… wouldn't want you to break." He said, playing a small, chaste kiss on my lips. He continued to give me delicate kisses as his fingers found their way to my sensitive nub. I groaned.

Somewhere along the way, my panties came off and were thrown. I lost track of what he was doing to me; it feels so damn good. He slipped his fingers inside, and started scissoring. I thrust my hips against his hand, trying to amplify the feeling.

Slowly, his movements became softer and softer. I looked at him, aggravated.

"I don't want to hurt you." He muttered, almost smirking, clearly bemused. "I have to be gentle, remember?" He asked, taunting me. I glared.

"Fucking smartass," I growled. His face transformed into a full-on smirk. "I never said I wanted you to be gentle with me. I deserve more credit than that. I won't break." I told him, my voice practically dripping with venom.

"What are you trying to say, _love_?" He asked me, daring me to finish the outburst that I started.

"I want you. I want this. I want you to help me feel alive…. I want you to take me and I want it _rough_." I told him, looking him dead in the eye.

The atmosphere in the room changed. You could feel the electric sizzle spark the demeanor.

"So fucking sexy," Damon breathed.

"Shut up and come here." I growled, pulling him to me. He kissed me with a new kind of enticing brutality. I don't care if I bruise; I just want to feel this. I need to.

I yanked at his jeans. Together, he ripped them off and they were lost somewhere in the chaos on the bed. He reached behind me and undid the clasp on my bra before losing that too. He leaned down and bit me. He didn't use his canines, but his normal teeth and let them sink down into my neck.

I cried out in mix of pleasure and pain. I loved it. I dug my nails into his back. I maneuvered my leg and flipped our positions. I was on top of him, and crushing my lips to his. He moved his head up and kept me in a clashing open mouth kiss. Our teeth hit each other a few times.

Damon took charge, once more and reversed our places, yet again. He pinned my wrists to the bed and nibbled on my neck. I moaned and my back arched. I rotated my hips against him. He growled and positioned himself in the middle of my legs. I locked my legs around his waist, making access easier.

He pulled back and looked at me, asking me without words, if this was okay… making sure that I wasn't bluffing, and I was ready to go through with this.

"I want this." I breathed; he eyed my lips. He moved his face closer, and just for a second, just for a fraction of time, things slowed down.

His eyes said everything that he doesn't have to. ' _I love you. I won't hurt you. Trust me. I'll take care of you… if you let me.'_

I kissed him, telling him everything that he needed to hear. ' _I love you…. I'm yours.'_

He deepened the kiss and time sped back up to us. He kept my wrists pinned above me, on the bed. I can't move; he's in complete control. He's not holding back anymore; this is exactly what I wanted. He thrust into me. I let out a strangled cry. I knew it would hurt, but the pain will fade.

I thrust my hips against him, and he began moving slowly. I broke the kiss to breathe and hiss at him.

"D-Damon," I choked out, as he slowly sped up his slow pace. "Mm, not gentle," I hissed.

He smirked at me, and sucked on my neck, letting a fang nick my neck, before pulling back. He moved faster. I groaned as we gave into our primal instincts. He grunted as he plunged into me harder, making sure that I could feel everything that he was doing. He let go of my wrists.

I let my hands rake his back and explore what skin they could find. I clutched his back as he moved with more and more drive. I moaned. I can feel the pressure building, the tingling feeling in my stomach growing.

"Come for me, Bonnie." Damon commanded, huskily. I can feel it coming closer. He made a particularly brutal movement that hit my pleasure spot. He realized what he had done and continued to hit the same spot that made my toes curl. My back arched and I screamed his name as I slipped into my wave of ecstasy. I felt my body tremble uncontrollably against him, as he followed with a climax of his own.

He grunted my name as he fell into bliss. He held me as we rode out our highs. I looked at him, still unable to control my rapid breathing. He leaned down and kissed me, with an expected tenderness.

I closed my eyes and leaned against him, our bodies still intertwined. I felt him nuzzle my neck and lick up the blood from my cut.

He pulled out of me and I felt noticeably more hallow than I did before. I looked at him, realizing that he did help me. I was able to _feel that,_ to feel _him_. I don't miss feeling numb. This was…a start.

Damon got up, and came back with a warm, wet wash cloth. He cleaned me up and left to leave the wash cloth somewhere. I wrapped the blanket around me, and snuggled up against the pillow.

I'm definitely sore. I know that typically, you're supposed to take things slow and gently your first time, but I needed it to be more than that. I don't regret it for a second.

Damon lay down next to me. He handed me a clean pair of a bra and panties. I put them on and pulled on his shirt from earlier. He smirked and put on his jeans, and laid back down next to me. I drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

I heard chuckling that woke me up. I blinked a few times, and saw Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled. He just looked amused.

"I rarely envy people, but I'll admit that I do envy Damon and Stefan." Oliver admitted, looking me over. I suddenly felt all too self-conscious. I closed my eyes and realized that the blanket was gone. It must have slipped off of the bed while I was sleeping.

I got up and put on my shorts from before. Oliver looked at me curiously. I looked at him, quizzically, in turn.

"Ben, you look powerful." He commented. I didn't say anything in response to his comment. I heard Stefan come out of the bathroom. I turned and saw him hand something wrapped to Damon. "That's good; you're going to need it. It's time to decide Lucas' fate. We're going to the Manor." Oliver announced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

* * *

What had Oliver done with Lucas? Did he let him rot in a cell? Was he tortured? Is he still at full power? I shuddered at the thought.

What are Stefan and Damon planning to do with him? Are they going to let him live? I wonder who sent him our way….

I jumped as someone put a hand on my back. I turned and saw Stefan.

"How're you holding up, Bonnie?" He asked me, quietly. I gave him a short, curt nod. Show no weakness. Fear is a sign of weakness. Lucas won't attack me, again. He can't. Damon, Stefan, and Oliver will be there. And Oliver was right… I'm stronger now. "He won't hurt you again." Stefan told determinedly. I nodded. He's right. He won't. "I would never let anyone hurt that sexy body of yours." He added, as an afterthought.

I raised my eyebrow. Did Stefan Salvatore just say what I think he said?

"Naughty words, Stefan… Naughty words." I told him, with a smirk.

"You bring it out of me." Stefan said, matching my smirk.

"Oh, do I?" I asked, coyly. He nodded, slowly.

"Always," he said, moving closer. "When Lucas is dealt with, I'm bringing you back here with me. And I'm going to get my time with you." I bite lip, stepping closer to him.

"Mm, is that right? I'm getting some time with the gorgeous Salvatore brothers?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Just me. Damon already cashed in on his Bonnie time." Stefan said, nuzzling my neck, seductively. "Mm, the things I wanna do with you." Stefan practically purred. I made small noises, as he kept teasing my neck.

"I think you should tell me about some of those things… It'll help keep my mind off of Lucas… and give me something to look forward to." I whispered. I felt Stefan smile against my now, scorching skin.

"Tonight… as soon as we're back, I'm taking you to bed. And I'm going to take off your clothes, and kiss every inch of that sexy body of yours." He explained, nibbling at my neck.

"Mmm, what else?" I asked him, getting lost in the sensation of him.

"I'm going to put my cock inside of you... and make you moan my name." Stefan continued, moving his face from my skin, moving back to look me in the eye. He reached behind me and grabbed my ass. I whimpered.

"Tisk, tisk… such naughty words Stefan. Who knew you had it in you." Oliver said, smirking broadly. "You know if you want a third person… I'd be more than happy to join you." He offered.

"That won't be necessary." I told him, before Stefan could say anything. Oliver laughed and cleared his throat.

"We should be going." He told us. My mood went from turned on to freaked out in zero to three seconds. I look nervously at Stefan. He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

Damon walked into the room and nodded to Oliver. It's show-time. I took a deep breath and Damon kissed my forehead. We left the hotel room and began the longest half hour of my life. The walk to the car seemed to take ages. I know it couldn't have taken more than a couple of minutes, at best.

As soon as we pulled up to Oliver's mansion, I began to feel slightly more at ease. I saw familiar faces. What are they going to do with Lucas? It doesn't matter…. I can't dwell on it. Show no fear. Don't give any of my ground. I have to be untouchable, or they'll know that I'm afraid. He won't do what he did again. I kept repeating the same thoughts, trying to use the mantra to cloud my fear.

As we got out of the car Damon put his arm around my shoulder and Christophe kept close to me as Stefan talked with Oliver and we all made our way inside.

"Ben, wait here for us. Christophe will wait with you." Oliver told me. I nodded. Oliver led us to his bedroom. "No one will be able to sneak up on you, here. It won't take us long. He will be dealt with shortly." He assured me. I nodded. Without another word, Oliver walked towards the door. He paused and turned around for a brief second. He smirked and walked out, locking the door behind him.

_'Bonnie, I promise everything is going to be fine.'_ Stefan sent me. I smiled.

_'Thanks Stefan, just take care of him already.'_ I sent back. I know that he means business. I just don't know what we're going to find out from him, today.

_'Hey sexy, breathe. We're looking at the bastard, now. There's no way in hell he's getting away with this, unscathed. And seeing as I actually have a say in the matter, this miserable fuck isn't going to dragging his perverted carcass around any longer. And if you need something to think about, to take your mind off of everything, just think about what we did last night. I know I am.'_ Damon's voice swarmed my mind.

I smirked as memories flashed through my mind. I know that Damon can hear what I'm thinking about, too. I can see him smirking. I closed my eyes and blinked, clearing my mind. I looked at Christophe.

I looked him in the eye. "Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to." I said, quietly. It's probably something that I should have said out loud, a lot sooner, but finally came to the realization to actually say just nodded.

"You remind me of my sister. I don't mind helping them take care of a sweet girl, like you." He responded.

* * *

The door opened the three straight-faced men. I saw Oliver, Damon, and Stefan. They don't look relieved, in the slightest. I stood up, not sure what to think. It took all of my self control not to shoot Christophe a worried glance.

"What happened?" I asked in a surprisingly steady voice. Damon looked at me, remorseful.

"The son of a bitch died. What a shame." He said with mock hurt. My jaw dropped and I hit his arm.

"Only Oliver knows who his master was. It looks like we're going to Reno." Stefan added.

"Reno?" I asked, unsure. They all nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow?" I asked. Damon smirked and nodded.

"The sooner the better, but you'll need to rest before journey." He said, eyeing me a little too obviously.

"By 'we', you mean, the five of us, don't you?" I hinted. The more allies we have, the better. What could have Oliver wigging out? Well, as close to wigging as Oliver can. Damon looked surprised by my request, but not as surprised as Christophe.

"If you like," Oliver told me. I nodded.

"Good, we have some… packing to do." Stefan said, taking my arm. Damon placed a hand on my back, and we left.

* * *

Christophe followed us to the hotel with another person to keep watch, just until morning, when we could leave. Stefan suggested that Damon and Christophe mosey down to the lobby and have a few drinks, while we "entertain" ourselves.

I laid down on the bed, thinking. Stefan walked over and leaned down next to me. I can feel his breath on my face. I felt my eyelids flutter.

"I wasn't bluffing, earlier." Stefan said in a husky voice.

"I know." I muttered. "Show me." I told him.

"Gladly," he responded. He wasted no time in pulled off my shorts. He pulled me into his body and started to lift off my shirt. I pushed him back and straddled his lap. I rolled my hips and rocked against him until he moaned. I can feel him growing harder against me.

I tugged at his shirt and he helped me pull it off.

"Can you feel it, yet?" I asked him.

"How wet you are against me?" He asked. I nodded, grinding against him. I groaned. He moved his hand to my back. I felt him start to undo my bra clasp. I shook my head. He stopped, amused.

"You don't want this?" He asked. I smirked.

"Earn it, first." I told him, grinning wickedly at him. He bit his lip and rocked against me. I fought to keep my eyes open. I stared into his eyes. He started to tease my neck. He began nipping and sucking. I groaned, unable to hold it back.

"And how exactly do you want me to earn this, Bonnie?" He asked in a seductive whisper. I closed my eyes against his consuming touch.

"Just take me." I hissed. I felt his lips smirk against my sweating skin. He gripped my hips tighter and flipped us over. Is skilled hands ran over my sides, touching all of my curves. He slid my panties off and got rid of my bra. I fumbled with the button on his jeans.

He thrust into me. I grunted and flipped us back over. I'm not really sure how we got to this point. But, now, it isn't so much a choice, as a primal need. This is a release. We can't stop, until we've had it.

I can't tell who is doing what anymore. I just know it feels damn good. He's putting me in a sensory overload. I can feel the release coming faster and faster. I let out a strangled cry as I felt my wave of bliss hit me. I vaguely became aware of Stefan. I felt him jerk and finish with me. I leaned on him, not having strength for much else, after we rode our waves.

I moved off of him. He moved to put his arm around my middle and look into my eyes. I tried to get off of the bed, but he pinned me under him.

"Move," I told him in a breathless voice.

"Why should I let you go?" He countered.

"It's not your choice." I told him. He smirked, knowing there was more than I was letting on. "I need to shower. Move, please." I told him. I can't be next to him, right now. Not with everything cloudy. I think with all of this murkiness lurking.

He got off the bed and offered me his hand. I pushed myself off of the bed, but didn't take his hand. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Bonnie look at me," he whispered. I didn't want to. But I couldn't help it. I looked over at him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head and walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I took a shower in silence. It ended sooner than I wanted. I went back into the room and saw Stefan sitting on the bed, with an unreadable expression on his face.

I don't know what the fuck I'm feeling and it scares me. I love both of them. I keep feeling a pull towards Damon. I can't help it. But, I know that I feel something for Stefan, too. I'm fucking screwed. They've done nothing but help me. I don't know how I got here. They've quickly become everything that matters… I don't have any real family left. I love them… too much.

I sat down next to Stefan. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me while I sobbed. Finding the bastard that's been offing my family better been worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Never Too Late" – by Three Days Grace, "Cold" by Crossfade

Chapter Ten:

* * *

I grimaced as I opened my eyes. It feels like someone is taking a jackhammer to my skull. I grunted and moved to sit up. I squeezed my eyes closed and brought my palm to my forehead. I need a painkiller. I leaned forward and started to get off the bed. I felt a hand touch my arm but I shrugged it off.

I slid off of the bed and made my way to my bag with my eyes mostly closed. I dug through until I found the bottle I was looking for. I opened it and poured two pills into my hand and swallowed them dry. I made a face and grabbed my bottle of water off of one of the bedside tables. I checked the time on my phone. It's still early. It's barely 3 a.m. I crawled back into bed. I felt for a pillow but found Damon instead. He pulled me into bed and I lay my head on top of his chest. He put his arms around me and started to sing, quietly.

" _No one will ever see this side reflected and if there's something wrong - who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late – it's never too late…"_

I closed my eyes as Damon started singing me to sleep.

_"Even if I say, 'It'll be alright...'_   
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._   
_Now and again we try to just stay alive._   
_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late – it's never too late…"_

I felt a few tears burn my eyelids and fall onto his chest. He held me tighter.

_"The world we knew... won't come back._   
_The time we lost... can't get back._   
_The life we had... won't be ours again…"_

* * *

I walked around Jeremy's room and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

"Jere? Is everything okay?" I asked him, quietly. He didn't acknowledge my presence in the slightest. I said his name louder, and nothing. Is he serious? Why is he being like this? I don't understand what I did. I jumped when I saw Jenna behind me out of the corner of my eye.

"Jere, dinner's in five minutes." She told him with a half smile. He looked over and nodded giving her a weak smile.

"'Kay, I'll be down in a sec." He told her. I looked from Jeremy to Jenna, puzzled. Am I missing something? Am I invisible?

"Any word from Bonnie yet?" She asked him. He sighed.

"Not since a couple of days ago… she texted, saying that they were taking the scenic route and that she was trying not to get her hopes up. I don't know, Jenna. I mean, I'm really glad that she found her family, but I feel like I'm losing her. It just feels so hard, like…" He tried to explain to her. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I've been so focused on finding out the truth… and torn between Damon and Stefan that I've forgotten to stay in touch with everyone at home.

"There's nothing that you can do to help her and she's pulling away because she has to do this on her own… and that scares you because you feel like she doesn't need you, anymore." Jenna finished for him. Jeremy looked at her in shock and nodded as if she summed up everything that he was feeling. Well, I officially feel like shit.

"Yeah, pretty much, exactly," he said. She sat down next to him.

"Listen Jere, she does need you – she needs us. She'll be back after she's done dealing with us. I know Bonnie, and she loves you. You're like her brother. I know that she couldn't have made it through everything without your help. She'll be back, Jeremy. You just have to have a little faith in her. I know that she has faith in you." Jenna told him. I felt my eyes start to burn. Goddess, I wish that I could hug her, right now. She has no idea how much I love all of them. They're my family. I miss them, so much.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. And, I do have faith in her, it's just hard." He admitted quietly. Jenna nodded.

"I know, Jere. See you in a minute." Jenna turned to leave. She was almost out the door when she turned back around. "Oh, and 'Ric made dinner." She told him. He started laughing.

"Of course he did," he muttered.

* * *

I blinked, confused. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It's six in the morning. That felt so real… I've heard about premonitions, but dreaming about something that's already happened…. Right now, I wouldn't label it impossible. I hit my speed dial and called Jeremy.

"Hello?" Said an incredibly groggy voice on the phone.

"Hey Jere, I'm sorry to call so early. I had a dream about you and I wanted to see how you were. And… I wanted to apologize. I've been so focused on things here, that I haven't been talking with you. I miss you like crazy. I can't wait to be home with you guys, again."

"It's so good to hear your voice, Bonnie. I've been thinking about you a lot, lately. How are things going? And, you know you don't have to apologize – just call more."

"I will; I promise. I love you, Jere. I'll let you get some sleep. I'll call you when we make it there." I told him.

"Alright. Sleep tight. Love you, too." He said, hanging up the phone. I sighed and I put my phone back.

* * *

We just finished packing and loading everything.

"Ben, can I talk with you a minute?" Oliver asked me. I looked up and nodded. Stefan and Damon excused themselves.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I want to explain my actions." He started. I raised my eyebrows. "As much as I love helping a gorgeous morsel, such as yourself, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I have history with your family, your bloodline. And, I like having allies when I need them. Since I'm doing this for you, I expect that you'll graciously be of service to me, should I ever need a favor." He explained.

It clicked. It all made sense, now. I don't see what choice I have. We've made so much progress since we've accepted Oliver's help. I nodded. And alliance with him is proving to be handy. I'll have to deal with the repercussions later.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." I told him. He grinned.

"I thought you might feel that way. Let's get the show on the road, shall we?" He offered. I nodded and headed off to get my men.

"You alright?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. He gave me an all-knowing look, but didn't say anything.

"You're not in this alone, Bonnie. Stefan and I are here… Remember that, okay?" Damon told me quietly. I nodded as he pulled me into him. I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head. It's so strange that just by being close to them… it calms me down.

"Aren't you two cute?" Stefan cooed as he spanked me, playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed.

"You better be ready for this." I told them quietly.

'… _Because there is no way in hell that we can turn back now. It's all or nothing. We're gonna find out who is behind this… I just hope I'm strong enough.'_ I sent them.

I jumped when I felt another hand touch my back. I broke away from Damon and looked to for the person attached to it. My eyes locked with Oliver's.

"Oh, and Ben… One last thing I should mention before we leave, you should know that you have an aunt in Reno." He said smoothly. Tall, dark, and powerful say WHAT?

"Say what?" I echoed. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye while a smile played on his lips.

"Your grandmother had a younger sister. Your aunt moved from Mystic long before your mother was born. She thought it to be safer if there was a distance between your kin. Your grandmother had gotten into trouble before by showing too much power in one area with her sister, so you never knew her." He explained, knowingly.

I felt my knees turn to jelly and slowly sank to the ground and sat, letting everything sink in. I have kin? How do I have family that I didn't know about?

"Did anyone tell her that Grams died?" I asked, meekly. I looked up at Oliver for his answer. I saw his face soften. He grimaced.

"Because your bloodline is so strong and your grandmother and her sister had been so close throughout most of her lives, your aunt would have felt your Grams pass on. She probably thought that it would be safest for you if she stayed away. I doubt she knew about your father, since they weren't connected by blood." He said softly.

I tried to blink away the haze. Everything that I thought I knew was just changed. I have an aunt? Even if she thought that I would be safer… She should have tried to contact me! Didn't she care at all about Grams? She was one of the most self-less people I knew. She cared so much about me, and our family. How could someone just ignore the fact that she was murdered and someone was attacking my… our family? I don't understand it. I'm not sure if I want to meet her…

But, I don't see how I can go to Reno and not meet her. I'm sure that there is another reason that Oliver is telling me all of this. He always has a reason. Maybe she has resources that can help us pinpoint who is behind this. Or, maybe she has enemies… or knows who would have a grudge against me or Grams… There's just so much to take in. I feel like my head is going into informational overload.

"You don't have to decide everything now. Let's get you into the car, and you can see how it goes when we get there." I looked up and saw Christophe helping me to my feet and guiding me over to the car.

He led me to the backseat of a black H2 and got in with me. I leaned into him and he put his eyes around me. Stefan got into the back with us and Damon took shotgun. I assume Oliver is our designated driver. Please goddess, let him have decent taste in music…

"We have the rest of our protection following us in another car. They'll stay closely behind us." Oliver told us, smirking at Damon about something. I scoffed. He shot me a questioning look.

"You make it sound like you've hired a Prius full of condoms to follow us." I explained, dryly. Damon smirked and Oliver chuckled. I felt Christophe's chest rumble with laughter.

"We'll be meeting with your great aunt and her coven when we arrive in Reno. She's expecting us. I've let her know that we're coming. She's looking forward to meeting you." He said as he started the car.

_'Looking back at me, I see I never really got it right._   
_I never stopped to think of you._   
_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.'_

I smiled content with the music. I put on my seat-belt and got comfortable against Christophe and closed my eyes.

_'You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high.'_

"It's alright to rest, Bonnie. Sleep, your body needs it." Christophe whispered. I nodded, drifting off slowly.

_'What I really meant to say is,_ ' _I'm sorry for the way I am.  
I never meant to be so cold…''_

* * *

I felt someone shaking me awake. I jolted up, confused. I pushed the hands away from me, trying to focus my eyes.

"Don't touch me." I voiced, quietly.

"Bonnie, we're stopping for the night. Come here – I'll carry you. You're body must be exhausted, baby." I scooted towards the voice. I felt arms wrap around me, and felt Damon. I nuzzled close to him. "Before you sleep, we're gonna need you to do some quick protection spells in our hotel rooms." Damon told me. I nodded, already drifting back to dreamland.

* * *

I moved through the protection spells in a blur. I knew them by heart – they're etched into my brain. I moved through the movements expertly, on autopilot.

* * *

I collapsed onto the bed in the room that I was sharing with Stefan and Damon. I couldn't even keep my eyes open. I have no idea why I'm so tired. I think the stress just exhausted my brain. I felt Damon and Stefan next to me. I snuggled close to them.

* * *

I opened my eyes and got up to brush my teeth. And felt rested after my thankfully dreamless sleep. Two more days in the car and we'll be in Reno. I can't help being nervous about meeting my aunt. I don't know how it will go or what she'll think of me or how it will change things. Damn, I just hate surprises.

I showered and dressed. I was too lost in my thoughts to talk much with my guys. We ate and packed, then loaded into the car. This feels so routine.

The day passed and we stopped again and repeated the ritual of the previous night… Tomorrow we get to Reno.

"Hey, calm down. Things are going to work out." Stefan told me quietly. I couldn't sleep. I kept fidgeting in bed. Damon was played with my hair, and stroking the side of my face. He was doing his best to get me to relax. It was helping.

"Something just feels… big about this. I don't know how else to explain it. It doesn't feel wrong… or right, even. It just feels monumental and I don't think that anything is going to be the same after this." I finally said out loud.

"Of course it won't be the same," Damon was the one to speak this time. "You just found out that you had family that you didn't know that you had. You thought that you had lost everyone, and now you have an aunt. And you don't know what to expect, what she's like, if she'll approve of you, if she cares, how much help she will be, or if things will be worse after you meet her…. Of course you're freaking out. Any sane person would be.

Bonnie, you can't let this stop you. You've gone through too much to let this scare you out of what you want. You're strong and you're not afraid to kick ass. Any anyways, if she's a bitch, just set her on fire." Damon said, seriously. I started to shake with laughter. Once I started giggling, I couldn't stop. It was addictive and it made me feel light and bubbly. It was a nice, welcome change.

"Thank you, Damon. I don't know if I'll light her on fire, or not… But, hearing that definitely helped. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You mean everything to me. I care about you, more than I can say." I whispered, feeling my eyes start to burn. Great, I laugh for the first time in days, and I ruin it by turning into an emotional basket case. Awesome.

"Hey, there are no tears while there is someone this sexy pressed next to you." Damon scolded, with his signature smirk and wild eyes. I hiccupped and let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you heard Damon, no crying while I'm next to you." Stefan said, grinning. Damon glared and reached around me and slapped the back of his head. I chuckled. "What?" Stefan asked, innocently. "I was just pointing out how happy I am that you can finally admit that I'm the hotter of the two of us. I mean, it's about time that you give me some recognition." Stefan retorted, slyly. We were all laughing at this point.

"I love you." I said quietly, no longer feeling like crying. "Tomorrow's the day – we go big or go home." I thought, out loud.

"It'll be time to nut up, or shut up." Damon added. I snorted in amusement.

"I don't have a dick, Damon."

"Yeah, well, it still applies." He argued.

"How?" I asked.

"You can use mine." He said, victoriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review. Much love.
> 
> Xo Xo  
> Anneryn


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

"Time to wake up, Children! We leave in two hours… keep the sex to a minimum. We have a schedule to keep." Oliver exclaimed, winking.

"Fuck, to you have to be so loud in the morning?" I asked, kindly flipping him off. I'm SO not a morning person. They'd be so much nicer if they weren't so bright, so early.

"And what are you going to do about it Ben?" Oliver pushed. I made a face at him and waved a hand lighting his finger on fire. He jumped and hit his finger. You can barely see where the flame singed him. I gave him a smug smile. "You're lucky I like my women feisty." He left. Stefan snorted with laughter. I got off the bed and took off my clothes as I went into the bathroom. I got in the shower and went through my routine.

"Oh, Bonnie!" Damon sang. I jumped and cut my leg with my razor.

"Really Damon? Why on earth would you yell at a woman in the shower?" I demanded, opening the shower, showing him my leg. He immediately looked apologetic. He stripped and got in the shower with me. He bent down and licked the blood off my leg. He bit his finger and rubbed some of his blood on my cut. It disappeared.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded. He took the razor and shaved my other leg for me. "I'm sorry." He pouted. I laughed.

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Does this mean I get kissy face?" He asked, using his bed puppy dog eyes. I nodded. I leaned into him and kissed him. My stomach fluttered. I wrapped my arms behind his neck. He slipped his behind my waist. I pulled away before we got too carried away.

"We have to leave soon."

* * *

I fidgeted in the car. I don't know why I can't calm my nerves. I can't believe I have family that I didn't know about until now… It's crazy how things work out sometimes. The drive went by in a blur. We finally stopped at a house. It's aged, but definitely beautiful. It's a house that I know Grams would love. I took a deep breath. I cleared my throat.

"I need a minute before we go inside – I have to make a call." I pulled out my phone and dialed Jeremy's number. I promised him that I would call him last night. I listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" I heard his husky voice.

"Hey Jere, we made it. We're looking at their house, right now. I know I promised you that I'd call when we got here… So, I'm calling." I told him, lamely. He chuckled.

"Awesome, well, good luck… Not that you need it. It'll go great. Who wouldn't love you? I miss you like crazy. I can't wait until your home." He told me, softly. I smiled.

"I miss you, too. It's so weird not having you around. It's a crucial part of my day that I don't have, anymore. I'll be home before you know it." I assured him.

"I've heard that one before." He teased.

"Way to doubt me. Well, hey, I've got to go. I just wanted to let you know that we made it alright."

"Alright, text me later and let me know how it goes. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too, Jere. Bye." I hung up the phone and pocketed it. I sighed. Well, here goes nothin'. I climbed out of the car and headed to Oliver's door. He rolled down his window. "Does she know they we're coming?" I asked him. Oliver nodded.

"Of course, you didn't think that I'd let you come here blind, did you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question? I mean, I haven't known you for all that long… You can't blame a girl for double-checking something like this."

"I suppose."

"I should go alone. I'll get you guys once I've introduced myself and the pleasantries are over… If I'm not out in twenty minutes, feel free to come looking for me." I took a deep breath and headed for the front door. The lawn's well kept. You can tell that they really care about their environment. I can spot an herb garden on the side of the house. I took another deep breath to calm myself and knocked on the door. I straightened my posture and waited. The door opened and a woman who looked similar to Grams opened the door. I smiled – I couldn't help myself.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother, child." She smiled, warmly. I stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"I'm Bonnie. It's great to finally meet you." I told her, honestly.

"I'm your aunt Rosemary. Shelia was right about you. I'm sorry that we couldn't meet under better circumstances. I always figured that you and I would be safest if I kept a distance away from Mystic Falls. There is too much history there. And, I see that it doesn't seem like it was safe for any of us."

"I'm happy for the chance to know you now. I didn't even know that I had family left until Oliver told me about you."

"Well, let's be happy that he did. I have a feeling that I know who was targeting your family. And, you're not going to like it, and finding and stopping him isn't going to be anything close to easy." She warned. "It's best if your friends and I talk inside. My coven is waiting for it. They have protection to offer you. You'll need it for where you'll be going."

"I'll go get them." I told her, stunned. She knows who is behind everything? She knows? Can finding the answer really be that easy? A girl can only dream. I walked to the car and got everyone. We piled into her living room and introductions were made.

"Rose, now that we have pleasantries out of the way, perhaps you'd be inclined to tell us who we are dealing with." Oliver suggested. Rosemary nodded. She squeezed my hand, almost as if she's afraid to give me the answer.

"Klaus… I think Niklaus is the one you're looking for." She spoke softly.

"Are you positive?" Oliver pressed.

"Almost indefinitely."

"This is going to be harder than I imagined… A challenge that can be overcome, nevertheless." Oliver seemed so sure.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Oliver." Rosemary warned.

"Fear has never helped anyone. Someone needs to put that Original in his place. He can't just take whatever he likes." Oliver looked right at me. "This Ben, this is going to fun."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

I sat on Rosemary's couch sipping tea, as she explained who Klaus was and his background. By the end, I was scared shitless, but I knew I couldn't show it. Whenever I see my aunt alone, I'll have to ask her about Oliver's background. There has be to a reason that he isn't scared. I mean, no one could be that cocky… Could they? Well… There is Damon.

"Rose, what would Klaus want with me? Or to end our family line?" I asked her softly. She has told me anything but that.

"It's complicated, Bonnie. Klaus is a hybrid – he's part vampire, part werewolf. Emily made a deal with Klaus. Nothing was supposed to happen to her lineage if she made something for him. She was supposed to help him complete a prophecy. Short version, she screwed him over on some of the ingredients she was supposed to charm. It's something that had to be done them and it's too late to fix now. He had a chance to lift the curse, and she made that impossible. She knew that it wasn't worth unleashing a monster that couldn't be tamed. She hoped that our lineage would be strong enough to overpower Klaus when the day he chose to take revenge came. Bonnie, Klaus is someone who takes revenge seriously. I can't think of another reason why he's been killing off our family." Rose explained. I shook my head.

Everything always relates back to the past. How is that fair? I wasn't even alive when Emily screwed him over. I know that I'd do the same thing, but still. I don't see how it justifies murder.

"He killed my father because he's cranky? Hasn't anyone explained the concept of Midol to the man?" I asked. I lost it. I got up and left the house. I started walking. I wasn't paying attention to the where, just getting away. Well, after all this time, I finally have an answer. I know who is behind the attacks, and I know why. But, it's still not enough. I can't just know that some freak is out there that is probably planning an attack on me and my aunt. I can't just be a sitting duck, pretending to live my life, when he's still out there.

It makes me livid. I can feel my hands start to smoke. I blinked to clear the tears from my eyes. He took everything away from me. I've never even met the man. I sunk to the ground. I knew I had fire crackling on my fingertips. I couldn't stop it. Everything hurts. At least I can feel myself burning. I felt tears stream down my face. They died for nothing. They died because Klaus is selfish.

I started hitting the ground, not feeling anything. I don't remember how long I sat there, or how much damage was done. I felt arms pull me up to my feet. I didn't see who it was.

"Bonnie, come on. You can't stay out here alone. It's not safe." Damon led me back to Rose's house. I saw Stefan and Oliver's worried faces. They barely registered. Rose placed a hand on my back and Damon moved away from me.

"I understand your grief. But, you must remember that these are not safe times. I know that you can't be guarded at all times, so you need to take more protective measures. From what your Grams told me before she… passed… you're more powerful than any of the Bennett witches before you. You just have to come into the rest of your powers. Until then, I think it'd be wise to get protective runes tattooed on your body, dear. It's something I had done long ago… They come in handy." Rose tried to sway me. I nodded. "Good. I have a friend that specializes in the tattoo type. We should get going. Try to calm your pain… He can't tattoo fire." She added. I went to the car with them. My eyes glossed over and I lost myself in my thoughts as they drove. What if I'm not strong enough for this? I thought that I was. I have to be – what if I'm not?

* * *

I followed Rose into a tattoo parlor. It's been awhile since I've been in one. I looked over at the art on the walls. I flipped through some tattoo books. This guy is good. Some tattoo artists are crap, but I'm impressed. I pulled of my jacket and sat with one of the books.

Rose went to go find her guy. I'm assuming she already knows what she wants him to put on my body. Well, this is something I wasn't expecting. I mean, sure, this has been a twisted-ass journey, but really? Tattoos? I guess there's a first for everything.

* * *

Rose had the runes all laid out. I decided to get a small, tribal looking one on the back of my neck. Rose suggested I get an anti-possession ruin on my side, along my rib-cage. And there's another one that is supposed to be a healing type rune.

"Bonnie, there's one that I'd consider… but it's really up to you. I'd say it's optional… more or less. It's sort of like a channeling symbol. Think of it like a channeling harness. It will help you draw strength from the elements." Rose pulled me aside. I nodded.

"Would you have it?" I asked her, quietly. She lifted her sleeve and showed me her rune ink. I nodded. "Alright. Why not?" I think I'll get that one on the front of my hip.

* * *

I was introduced to the tattoo artist. His name is Nico. He reminds me of Jeremy – same build, hotter hair. The tattoos weren't as painful as I thought they'd be. I gotta admit by the time I was done, I felt kind of badass. I can cross tattoos off of my bucket list.

Rose was right about the runes. I definitely felt better knowing that I had an extra source of protection. I hate feeling helpless, and knowing that someone as powerful as Klaus wants me dead…. Well, let's just say that it doesn't make me feel powerful in the slightest.

Which brings me to my next question, are we going to draw Klaus out? That seems like suicide… but I refuse to spend the rest of my life hiding and living by 'cloak and dagger'. It's something that I really don't want to ask Oliver while we're not somewhere safe.

* * *

Once we were back at Rose's I pulled Oliver aside and took him into an empty room. He didn't seem surprised. I'm guessing he saw this coming. Once I closed the door behind us, he placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I pushed him away, in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He seemed taken aback by my reaction.

"Isn't this why you pulled me in here Ben?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about Klaus. What's your plan for handling him? Wouldn't drawing him out just be suicidal? I mean, this is crazy. Well, the entire situation is crazy. I don't think he'd be killing off my family now purely out of revenge. I get that he has a serious hard-on for vengeance, but there has to be something more. There's no way that he doesn't want something else. Doesn't it seem just a little bit off?" I question. He stood, dumbstruck.

"Well, well, it seems someone's catching on." He smirked. My eyebrows rose. "I didn't want to say something until I was sure, but I think you're right. He does take pride in his revenge, but he wouldn't be going through these lengths when there's nothing he could do to fix the problem that your ancestor caused. He's always been a power-seeker. It's something that Niklaus and I have always had in common. You see, Ben, I'm not as old as Klaus, but I'm close. He's an Original vampire. I'm as powerful as a vampire can be without the Original status. Long ago, we were allies, but I learned that he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He double-crossed me. Now, a way to pay him back sounds wonderful. You see my appeal with your situation."

"That makes sense. But, you didn't answer my question, not entirely." I countered.

"Now, you asked if drawing him out would be suicidal, and yes it would be. Frankly, it's all we've got. Klaus isn't found. He finds you. I know that I'm not as powerful as Klaus, but if he is after you, then we have leverage. You're powerful, Ben, so is Rose. The next move is essentially your decision. How far are you willing to go? I can offer my protection but no one can guarantee your safety."

"It's so twisted – I thought I'd be relieved when I knew who was behind everything, but all it's done is complicate things. I'm no safer hiding than seeking him out. Let's do this." I decided. Oliver nodded.

"Truthfully, I never thought it'd come to this. I'm sorry for all that you've lost, Ben." He walked out of the room. I better find Rose and clue her in, though… if she's anything like Grams then I'm sure she knew what I'd decide, before I did.

* * *

I filled everyone in on the plan. The only thing left to decide is how we'll lure Klaus out… Though, I'm sure that'll be the easy part…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

The week passed by without much excitement. I worked with Rose and her coven to strengthen my magic. I spent my nights with Damon and Stefan 'distressing.' Oliver and I talked regularly about ways to lure Klaus out. Honestly, the best thing we came up with was to wait it out, and lessen protection. We haven't stayed anywhere too long since we left Mystic Falls. Staying will give him a chance to catch up. I just hope that it's sooner rather than later. I don't know how long I can wait. I'm growing antsy. I don't know what to do with myself.

* * *

"Bonnie, you've got to stop stressing out. You'll get wrinkles." Damon told me. I glowered at him.

"Great. That's what I've always wanted – wrinkles. Yay me." I shot back, sarcastically.

"That's is, we're getting you out of this house. You have to live a little. You're depressing me, and I'm dead." Damon taunted. "Put on a bikini and meet me in the living room. We're going swimming."

Damon would be the one to want to go swimming. I went to the room we shared and dug through my bag. I hope I brought one… I can't remember if I did or not. Ah, there it is. I started to strip out of my clothes and changed into the bikini. Maybe Damon's right. It'll probably be good for everyone to get out of the house for awhile. I went pulled on some shorts and grabbed some flip flops.

"Well, well, well, doesn't someone look tasty?" Oliver asked from behind me. I jumped and turned to glare at him.

"Are you here to flirt or go swim?" I asked.

"I didn't realize that I was invited."

"Well, you are, if you can stop flirting."

"I may be able to tone it down a bit. But, I can't promise anything." He offered. I shrugged.

"It's better than nothing."

* * *

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that?" Stefan asked as he nuzzled my neck. I shook my head. "Well, in that case…" He grabbed my butt and pulled me closer to him. I placed a small kiss on his mouth. I pulled back and he shook his head. "I want more than that. Things have been so crazy, lately. I want your attention." He pulled me back to him and slammed his lips against mine. I moved closer to him and put everything into that kiss. I ran my hands up his back before settling a hand behind his neck and the other on the side of his face.

"I've missed you. I know I've seen you, but it feels like we haven't really been _here_. You know?" I asked. He nodded, feeling me up. I closed my eyes.

"You got started without me? I'm hurt." Damon sneered. I felt him behind me. He kissing my neck and put his hands to work. I gasped.

"Not here, not where everyone can see." I scolded. He didn't stop, he only increased his efforts. I wiggled away from the horny brothers. "That can wait until later. Someone promised me that we were going swimming."

* * *

I stretched out next to the pool. I had my sunglasses on and my eyes closed. It feels amazing just to lie in the sun.

"Bonnie," Damon whined. "We are supposed to be swimming, not sunbathing."

"I thought the point was to get me to relax." I argued.

"The point was, we wanted to swimming. Well, if you don't get in the pool – I'm taking you with me." He picked me up and carried me to the pool. I held onto his neck so he couldn't drop me.

"Holy fuck, it's cold!" I squealed. Oliver laughed behind me.

"What did you expect, Princess?" Stefan teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, still holding onto Damon. Stefan took my tongue into his mouth before I could blink. I put a hand on Stefan's face and Damon dropped me.

"You jackass! You're dead!" I pushed them both into the water with my magic.

"You know, I'd have to agree with her. It seems you all have a death wish." My head spun around. Who's that? His eyes narrowed me. "Miss Bennett, we haven't formally been introduced. I'm Klaus and I have some business to discuss with you."

I froze in my tracks. Oliver placed me behind him.

"You've done a lot to make this woman's life hell. Why should we let you walk away?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." I felt steam start to radiate off of my body. I need to calm down. I can't burst into flames in public – good thing we're in a pool. "Tell me why." I looked up at him from behind Oliver, daring him to say something. He smirked.

"All in due time, love." Klaus' eyes twinkled.

"I'm not your 'love' and you can tell me now." I walked to the side of the pool and got out. In an instant Oliver was at my side, along with the Salvatore brothers. "I'm running out of patience." He looks different than I pictured. I never thought that he would be blonde. I know I should be, but I'm not afraid of him. If he really wanted me dead, then I would be. He made damn sure that almost everyone else that I'm related to died.

"You're feistier than I pictured, _love_. Do you _really_ want to know why I did it? Do you think it will help you sleep at night? Nothing I do or say will bring them back to you. Surely you're smart enough to know that."

"You have ten seconds." I took a step closer. I felt his eyes on my body. I started counting down until he started talking.

"Love, when you're as old as I am, you don't let things go lightly. When someone crosses you, you punish them and their kin. Your family isn't the first to pay the price. It's not you that I was punishing. Your ancestor, that witch, Emily, she made something impossible and now I cannot achieve what I could have before her betrayal. You just happen to have the kind of potential that I cannot ignore." He didn't hide that fact that he was undressing me with his eyes. I sighed.

"Just because you're pissed off doesn't give you the right to kill people. Next time pop some Midol and deal with your PMS like a normal person." I sent an aneurism to his brain. He made a face and sank to his knees.

"You're stronger than I anticipated." He gasped. I released him and he stood up.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"There is a possibility that there's a spell that could help fix the problem Emily caused. We have wait two years for a comet to come back. I have to ensure that nothing happens to you until then. Of course, the choice is yours. But, if you choose to come willingly, life will be undoubtedly easier for you. Think it over. I'll be in touch, very soon." He brought his hand to the side of my face. "I forgot how charming Bennett witches were." He kissed my cheek and pulled away. I looked at him stunned. "I'll be seeing you, _Bonnie_."

* * *

I couldn't stop shaking. He actually said it. He killed my family for an ancient grudge he just couldn't let go. He actually had the nerve to touch me. He's never going to leave me alone until I help him. What is it that he wants me to help with? He's already the most powerful vampire around. I can't risk helping his power grow. We don't even know how to stop him, now.

I don't want him to start killing off other people in my life for revenge, either. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Rose, Stefan, Damon or anyone else back home. Seeing him just made everything hit that much harder. I never thought that I would feel worse about everything. I underestimated him. I know better than that. What am I gonna do? What are we gonna do?

* * *

"Oliver, please tell me that you have a plan. I can't actually help him. He'd be unstoppable. And, somehow I don't see Klaus as someone who would be willing to compromise. I won't bend for him." I told him. He nodded as he looked over at me.

"The only option I see, you're not going to like. You're kidding yourself if you think this is going to be easy or get an easier. It's only going to get harder. I have to know if you can handle it." Oliver said, gently.

"I'll do whatever's necessary. I'm not a little girl, Oliver."

"I know, Ben. I don't have anything concrete. Klaus stays elusive. He's good at it. You need to get closer to him. He needs to trust you. He can't hurt you if he needs you later on. It'll give us time to think of something else we can use against him. I have some friends I can reach out to. They may know something that could weaken him. It's a long shot, but it's all I've got."

"Thanks. I'll… do what needs to be done." I assured him.

* * *

"You want us to take your mind off of everything?" Damon asked, taking off his shirt. I looked over at him with a sad smile.

"That would be amazing." I told him.

They didn't waste any time. Stefan came up behind me and started nuzzling my neck. He started taking my clothes off as Damon explored my body. I pulled Damon closer to me. Stefan started taking off his clothes.

"Shower, let's take this to the shower." Stefan muttered. I nodded and we made our way to the bathroom. Damon turned on the water and Stefan carried me into the shower. I bit his neck and started sucking on his ear. Stefan moved away from me. I looked down at him, confused. Damon crouched down in front of me, and ran his fingers up my thigh and to my womanhood. I held onto the wall. Stefan moved to my side and wrapped an arm around my middle, supporting me. I turned my face and kissed him. I groaned in Stefan's mouth as I felt Damon's naughty mouth set to work.

The rest of the night was a blur. I lost myself in Damon and Stefan. I didn't know where my body ended or when their bodies started. It's just intense pleasure.

* * *

I felt the sun creep underneath my eyelids. How is it morning already? I sat up and got out of bed. I sneaked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed. Stefan and Damon look so peaceful when they're sleeping. I hate waking them.

I made my way downstairs. I can hear Rose singing in the kitchen. I smiled. It's really nice having her around. She reminds me so much of Grams. It's like being home again. It makes me feel so alive. I don't know how to describe it.

"Hey Rose, how're you this morning?" I asked her, coming into the kitchen. She gave me a hug.

"I'm just fine. How are you? I know you had an intense day, yesterday. Things will work out, Bonnie. You just have to have a little faith."

"That's what Grams used to say when I was little."

"Our mother used to tell us that when times would get tough. It's hard to keep faith, but in the end, the rewards outweigh trouble." She told me. Yup, she's definitely related to Grams. "I just made some breakfast. There's plenty, so I hope you're hungry." She motioned to the stove. There's French toast and bacon.

"Thank you. It looks great." I grabbed a plate and dished out some food. I have no idea why I'm in such a good mood this morning. They seem to be rare and far between, so I'm taking it as a blessing. Aunt Rose sat down with me and we started talking.

"Good morning, lovelies. I knew something smelled good." Oliver said, taking a plate. I made a face at him. He chuckled. "Oh, by the way, Rosemary, someone's at your door." He sat down next to me with his food. Rose got up and answered the door.

"Because it requires so much effort to answer the door Oliver," I teased. He shrugged.

"It's not my house. I didn't want to be rude." He said, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Riiiiight, more like lazy." I told him. He flipped me off. "No thank you. Why are you eating anyway? You eat more human food than I've ever seen a vampire eat.

"It helps with the blood cravings." He shrugged. I nodded, slowly.

"Bonnie, there's someone for you at the door." Rose called out, coming back into the kitchen. "Be careful, Bonnie. He's a vampire." She warned.

Oliver heard and went to the door with me. He's so protective. I have no idea why. I walked over the front door and opened it. He's attractive – I'll give him that much. He has dark brown hair, piercing eyes, a strong jaw.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. He offered his hand. I shook it.

"I thought it was time we met. I heard you had the misfortune of meeting my brother, yesterday. I'm Elijah. Klaus is my younger brother." He kept his smile. What? I looked over at Oliver. He looked just as surprised as I am.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Reviews would be awesome. Find out what Elijah wants next chapter.
> 
> Stay excellent!  
> Xo Xo  
> Anneryn


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

"Why are you here? Did you come to gloat about your brother?" I asked, keeping my emotions under wraps. He smirked but didn't disagree.

"Gloating isn't my style. I came to advise you that going along with Klaus would be your safest bet at staying alive and keeping everyone else you love alive, as well. Once my brother gets his mind set on something he doesn't sway from it." Elijah countered. Well, it looks like Oliver's plan is about to be jump-started. I may not have many options right now, but I can go along with Klaus until I find away to take him down. Oliver said he needs to trust me. I've come this far. It's not like I can just turn around and go home and pretend like nothing ever happened because I was getting cold feet. I'm tougher than that. Klaus needs to know that he can't scare me.

"If I'm going to be 'going along' with Klaus, it needs to be on my terms. I think he's taken more than enough away from me, considering." I straightened up. Elijah sized me up. He kept his face impassive but his eyes were gleaming. He doesn't seem to be as unpredictable as Klaus does. That could be a good thing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a Bennett witch." He answered. I smirked. Oliver stood beside me, quietly. It makes me feel a little better knowing that I'm not alone.

"I want you to leave the rest of my family and my friends out of it. This is between us and no one else. I got dragged into it because of the actions of someone else. I won't allow the same thing to happen to them." I looked him in the eyes. He nodded.

"That's acceptable." He placed a hand in his pocket. "Is there anything else Miss Bennett?" He asked, politely.

"I want your word that they will be safe as well as Klaus'." I told him. He nodded.

"Of course, you have my word they will remain unharmed, alive, and untouched. My brother will give you his word when you see him later this afternoon."

"I want my safety ensured and the freedom to make my own choices. I understand that he has a plan that he would need me to follow, but that doesn't mean that I have to cater to his every whim." I continued. Elijah nodded. "I won't hurt any innocent being, under any circumstances." I told him.

"I see no reason why your conditions shouldn't be honored. I'm sure Klaus will agree. He's more reasonable than he appears to be. I don't wish to be your enemy, Miss Bennett. After an agreement has come together, I would very much like to get to know you more." Elijah's mouth curled into an almost smile. Somehow, I get the feeling that is his version of a smile. He seems like a nicer, more sincere breeding. But, it's always the quiet ones that surprise you.

"As would I, you intrigue me." I told him, honestly. He reached out for my hand. Oliver stiffened but I shook my head. I let him take it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Miss Bennett, it's been a pleasure. We'll call upon you this afternoon so we can talk." He said, leaving. I shut the door behind him.

"Well, that was interesting." I turned to face Oliver. He nodded. "You know, I don't think you've ever been this quiet for as long as I've known you."

"When you're in the presence of a vampire that old and powerful, you do your best not to provoke him without cause… I've already pissed off Klaus. Pissing off Elijah would have been reckless. That would have been something that we cannot afford right now. I have to admit, you handled that better than I expected. I have to warn you, though. It's likely that Klaus will have conditions. I'm not sure if he'll allow your dear Salvatores to be part of the equation. If I were you, I'd make the most of your morning before reality shows up and punches the three of you in the face. You need their support if you're going to pull this off." Oliver suggested. I nodded.

He's rarely this serious without any joking or perversion. I don't know how long I can go staying with Klaus alone. He's asking for two years of my life. Everything we've done has come down to this. Right now, I need Stefan and Damon. I just need to lose myself in them, just for a little while.

* * *

"You won't be alone. I don't care what Klaus says." Damon said, indifferently. I don't understand how he can be so unaffected by this.

"In a way, he's right. We can still speak telepathically. Being apart from each other won't change that. We'll find ways to see you. You know that we won't just let him take you." Stefan chimed in. I shrugged.

"If this is going to believable, I have to go along with his plan. We don't know how anything is going to go, right now. Don't make me promises that you can't keep. Things would be better that way." I sighed. This isn't helping a damn thing.

"Then… Let us distract you for awhile. You know for a fact that we're good at that." Damon suggested. He was on me before I had a chance to respond. I gave in. I don't want to fight it. If I have to leave without them, I want to soak up as much of this as I can get.

I pushed Damon on his back and started sucking on his neck. He tangled his hand in my hair, keeping my mouth where it was. I bit down, lightly and traced the wound with my tongue. I felt his arousal growing underneath me. Stefan started working on my neck and feeling me up from behind.

Damon pushed me onto my back and started kissing off my clothes. Stefan concentrated on my mouth. I don't want this to end. Right here, right now, things are perfect. Nothing else matters for just a little while.

Things started to blur together. I needed more. We became steadily animalistic. My needs were primal. I grabbed onto both of them and tried not to scream.

* * *

I sat up, slowly. I looked around the room and took in a floor full of clothes. I glanced at Damon. He was watching me. I tried to rub the sleep out of my face. Damon turned to face me and left small kisses on my face. It's going to be so hard to leave him. I don't want this to be a goodbye. I felt hot, thick tears pool down my face.

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried myself in his chest. If I had just left well enough alone, then none of us would be here in this mess. I have no doubt that Klaus would have found me. But, Stefan and Damon wouldn't be a part of this either. I feel so guilty. I don't want Rose to get any backlash from this mess, because of my actions.

If anything goes wrong, if I slip up… There's nothing that will save me, this time. I just don't want them to take anything else from me. I don't want someone else going through what I've gone through because of Klaus' grudge. It's not fair and it's not right.

"I love you, you know." I whispered. He nodded. "I have for a long time, even before all of this started. I just… didn't let myself realize it until now."

"You know that I love you, Witchy. I've always been turned on by your fire. You made me feel things even when I didn't want to feel them. You've changed me for the better. I hope you know that." He told me. I nodded.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's downstairs. He wanted to talk to Rose about something."

"I'm a wreck Damon. What if I can't do this?"

"Judgy, you're stronger than anyone I know. You're going to do this and fucking kiss ass while you do. Do you understand me? It's not an option. You're Bonnie 'Witchy, Bad-ass' Bennett. You've got this!"

"I guess I have to." I sighed and got off the bed. I took a quick shower and pulled on some clean clothes. I hope Stefan is still downstairs. I want a chance to talk to him before Klaus and Elijah come by later. I honestly don't know if I'll have a chance to talk to him after it happens. I just want to have all of my bases covered.

I was downstairs before I realized what I was doing. I ran face first into Stefan.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake." Stefan smirked as he steadied me with his hands. I nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you before they got here. I didn't know if I'd have a chance to do so later." I told him, quietly. He pulled me into a hug.

"We're gonna be okay, you know? Things are going to work out. It's not going to be easy, and it's not going to be over soon, but you will get through this. I have faith in you, Bonnie. All of us do. If there's anyone who is capable of doing this, it's you." Stefan whispered and squeezed me tighter.

"I swear I don't know what I would have done without you and Damon. You both are so good to me. I don't deserve it. I love you, so much. I just want you two to be safe. Promise me that if I do have to leave with them, that you'll let me go. We'll have to play things by their rules, at least for awhile. It'd kill me if anything happened to you guys. Please. Promise me." I looked up at Stefan, trying not cry. I know this is hurting him as much as it's hurting me.

"How can you ask me that?"

"You know that's the way it has to be. You and Damon will have to keep each other in check. I can't worry that you won't try to pull something that Klaus could bury you over. You're my life now. Don't you know that?!" I felt the tears spill down my cheeks. "I know that Damon's not afraid to do what needs to be done. That's how I know he won't be the one going after me or trying to do something reckless… for one. It'll be you." My voice crackled.

"Bonnie, I love you. When I say it, it's not with conditions or strings. It's the truth. I've never loved a woman the way that I love you. I can't let anything happen to you. The thought of losing you terrifies me." Stefan stood still in front of me, not moving.

"It's what I need. Please, I know it's hard. Stefan, I need you. I need this." I whispered. He nodded.

"Only because I love you, with everything I am." A tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away.

"I love you and your brother more than you'll ever know."

* * *

I jumped when I heard a knock on the front door. It must be show time. Aunt Rosemary opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Rose. You look delightful." Klaus smiled. Rose nodded curtly. "I see where Bonnie gets her looks." He kept trying to charm her. "Would you mind inviting us in?" Rose shook her head in refusal.

"I'm sure you appreciate my caution by not inviting you inside." She declined.

"Smart woman," Elijah complimented. She gave him a small smile.

"We can talk on the patio, come along back. I'll meet you there." She gave the alternative. I walked outside with Damon, Stefan and Oliver. Oliver's friends waiting inside in case we needed back up. I leaned against the patio door and faced everyone. I'm not sitting down and giving them another advantage. Elijah might seem friendly, but that doesn't mean that I trust him.

"Bonnie, have you considered our offer?" Klaus asked. I nodded.

"I need specifics. Elijah said my conditions shouldn't be a problem." I told him. Klaus glanced over at Elijah.

"He discussed them with me and I see no problem with agreeing with them. You have my word. No harm will come to you, your friends, or your family. You will have reasonable freedoms allowed to you and the Salvatores will stay untouched." He agreed.

"Good. What's your plan?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You're such an eager witch to please. I don't think it wise to tell you with an audience. The plan will have to wait until you've agreed." Klaus countered. I sighed.

"If I agreed, when would we leave?"

"We'd leave tonight. You, love, will be spending a lot of time Elijah and I. I'm afraid you won't see your dear brothers for awhile." Klaus got up and walked over to me. Damon moved to step in front of me but I stopped him.

"Do you accept?" He asked.

"It's a deal." I told him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me.

"Sealed with a kiss. We'll pick you up at 8. Be ready."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

I packed my things in record timing, considering most of my things have lived in suitcases since we've left Mystic Falls. I managed to get my emotions under control. Rose gave me a grimoire to take with me and her number, in case I got myself into something I couldn't get out of alone.

"Ready Judgy?" Damon asked me. I looked over at him, not sure what to do.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, but I still have a few hours to kill." I told him. He smirked.

"We've got time for one last romp." He winked. He licked his lips and picked me up, taking us both the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked him.

"Little brother is missing his chance." His eyes widened. "I can handle this enough for the three of us." Damon smirked.

"I need both of you." I whispered. Damon sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Get up here." He growled before discarding his phone. We started losing our clothes. Stefan ran into the room. He looked over at us before locking the door. His pants were down before he hit the bed.

"Do your worst." I challenged.

There was biting, touching, fucking, kissing, sucking – it was a blur of physical satisfaction. We went at it for what seems like hours. I laid on the bed, out of breath, when we finished. I feel pleasantly exhausted.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Everyone deserves a going away present." Damon quipped.

"I love you, both of you." I murmured.

"I love you." Stefan nuzzled my neck. My back arched with the simple touch. I still feel electric.

"And I love you." Damon kissed the other side of my neck. I moaned.

"We need to shower. We don't have much time left." I reminded them. We dragged ourselves out of bed and into the shower. I turned on the hot water and we slowly cleaned ourselves, trying to relish in the last minutes we had together. We've gotten attached so quickly. As much as it scares me, I love it.

After we were clean I climbed out and got dressed. I kept it simple, form-fitting jeans, flats, a camisole and a cardigan. I want to be comfortable. I have no idea where we're going. I grabbed my bags and went downstairs. The bell rang. It's really happening. I'm really leaving. I felt my eyes and nose start to burn. I can't cry. I have to be strong through this. If I start, I'm not sure if I can stop. I opened the door and say Niklaus waiting for me.

"Hello, love," he smiled.

"Hey Klaus." I greeted. "Can I have a minute to say goodbye?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I can smell the sex all over you. Haven't you already taken care of that?" He asked. I glared at him. Stefan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and hugged him, squeezing him as much as I'm able. I kissed him. I felt the tears start to fall. He pulled away and wiped them from my face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, so much." I kissed him again, softly. Damon came down with my other bag and Stefan stepped aside.

"Take care of yourself. You hear me?" He asked. I nodded. He fused our mouths together and I swear I saw sparks. I entangled myself with him for as long as I could without lingering too long. I pulled away.

"Be safe." I told him, more tears falling. I mopped my face with the back of my hand. "I love you, Damon." My voice cracked.

"You know me, I'm reckless. I love you, Judgy." He whispered. Kissing me, again. I sighed and pulled away for the last time.

"Take care of each other." I told him. They both nodded.

"Take care of her, or I will find a way to destroy you." Damon promised Klaus. Klaus chuckled.

"Ah, young love," he smirked. "I'll take care of your witch." He told him, before helping me out the door. He carried my bags for me. I forced myself not to look back. If I look at them, I won't be able to go through with this. "Let's go, love. It won't be as bad as you think." Klaus assured me. I nodded, before climbing into the back seat of his car.

"Hello Miss Bennett," Elijah greeted.

"Elijah," I responded. "Let's go, Klaus."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is dedicated to babyfacedswurve. 
> 
> Love you all!  
> Anneryn

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the window. I've been stuck in the car for hours. Neither of the Mikaelsons has said anything about where we're going. Even if Elijah seems to be more sincere than Klaus, that doesn't meant that I'm naïve enough to trust him. I know what their family is capable of and that's not something that I'm about to forget, any time soon.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked Klaus. I saw him smirk, but he didn't say anything. "If you're going to play, 'Let's ignore Bonnie,' just know that I'm not above lighting your seat on fire. I'm not in the mood for fucking mind games." I snapped.

My patience is at zero. I don't have any nerves left to get on. Today has been exhausting and the past few months of not knowing and worrying have been hell. I knew that it was just going to be a matter of time, before things caught up with me. No matter how badly Klaus needs my help, I know that he's willing to kill me the second that I stop being useful. He wouldn't have killed off my family for sport, otherwise. I'm not about to make it easy on him.

"So much fight," Klaus said quietly. I fumed quietly, in the backseat. Elijah just looked amused by everything. "We will get there later today. I already have everything in place. I suggest that you make an effort to get along with me, sweetheart. It's not wise to piss of an Original."

"I suggest you don't piss off the one person who can help you with your stupid spell." I quipped. I know that I should really get a handle on my anger, but I can't help myself. It's like he's dragging all of my frustration to the surface.

"Are you forgetting that someone has two aunts left, that I have yet to maim and kill?" Klaus challenged me. I fumed silently.

"There's a reason that you asked me and not them." I countered. Klaus looked like he wanted to smile, but wouldn't give in. I know the rumors. I'm supposed to be the strongest of my bloodline. Klaus isn't stupid and neither am I.

"You may have met your match with this one, Niklaus." Elijah mused. Klaus scowled and I laughed. I'm all for making the Original hybrid feel uncomfortable. It's the least I can do, after he offed the majority of my family.

' _Witchy, how are things going?'_ Damon sent me. I closed my eyes in relief. It's nice to hear a friendly voice.

' _You don't know how nice is it to hear from you, D. Things are going slowly, like glacial pace. I've been in the car, since we left Rose's. Klaus won't tell me where we're going and he's even more full of himself, than you'd think he would be. At least Elijah seems kind of normal. He's a lot less obnoxious than Klaus is. How are you? You're not about to do something stupid… Are you?!'_ I sent back to him.

' _Give me a little bit of credit, Bonnie. I'll wait to do something stupid, if things go wrong. And I have Stefan to make sure that I don't massacre too many innocent people. Don't worry. I'll just distract him with Thumper.'_ Damon teased me. I rolled my eyes. _'I can practically see you rolling your eyes. I was kidding about the bunny… kind of.'_

' _I'm sure that Stefan would think that was hilarious. And I trust you, Damon.'_ I told him.

"I'm sorry, love. Are we boring you?" Klaus asked me, jarring me out of my silent conversation with Damon. I shrugged. "You were so chatty before." Klaus added. I just shrugged, again. "We'll be stopping soon. We'll stop for dinner and then we'll have two more hours to go."

"Great." I sighed.

"Your enthusiasm leaves something to be desired." Klaus said, trying to goad me into a fight.

"Go to hell." I deadpanned.

' _Why do we get the feeling that you're not making any friends? At all?'_ Stefan sent me. I sighed.

' _Probably because Klaus is an asshole, who likes to pick fights?'_ I sent him back.

' _You look so sexy when you're pissed off.'_ Damon mused. I can just picture him flirting.

' _Shut up.'_ I snapped at Damon.

' _You know we love you.'_ Stefan reminded me.

' _Yeah… yeah… Love you both, too…'_ I sent to both of them, before focusing on the conversation in the car.

"I get the feeling that Bonnie doesn't much care for you, Niklaus." Elijah teased his brother. It was my turn to smirk.

"I can't imagine why." Klaus mused.

"I have a list." I quipped. "If you're not going to tell me where we're going, will you at least tell me what the spell entails?"

"A werewolf, a vampire, a moonstone, a very old headstone with condensed blood of a very old and powerful witch, you, me, and magic." Klaus replied. I considered his words and tried not to be annoyed. He answered my question, but it still wasn't as much information as I'd like to have. It's more than I had before, and I doubt he'll tell me anything else, until it's time.

"Okay," I said, quietly.

"Does that answer satisfy you?" He asked me, trying to read my reaction.

"No, but I doubt you'll give anything more away." I responded.

"I like her." Elijah decided.

"I've met better." Klaus argued.

"I'm going to staple that list to your forehead if you keep talking about me, like I'm not in the car." I threatened Klaus. Klaus just smirked and Elijah chuckled. It's going to be a long fucking ride.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

I groaned. It feels like someone took a bulldozer and attacked my face with it. I whimpered and tried to open my eyes. My eyelids feel heavier than cement and my throat feels like I swallowed an entire bag of cotton balls. I coughed and realized that something was caught in my throat.

I forced my eyes to open and grimaced at the harsh, bright light waiting for me. Everything was a bright haze. It's so blurry, like my eyes forgot how to work. I blinked furiously, until things came into focus.

I'm in a hospital? How the fuck did I get into a hospital?! I feel like I can't breathe. I started hyperventilating as I felt my pulse skyrocket. I put my fingers on the tube that was going down my throat and pulled. Tears welled in my eyes, but I just pulled harder. With a final yank, it came free. I wiped the drool that came with it off on my arm.

I looked at my hands. They look injury free. I threw off the blanket that was covering my legs and peered at them. They look unscathed.

Why can't I remember how I got here?! A loud beeping got my attention. It took me a minute to realize that it was the machine that was monitoring my heart rate.

I tried to get out of bed, only to fall on my face. I winced. My legs feel like they haven't been used in weeks. They can't even support my weight, properly. I used the bed to pull myself up to my feet and scrambled for the bathroom.

I turned on the light and looked at myself. I look rested. Nothing looks different. I moved my hair out of my face and turned. My breath caught when I saw a pink scar that ran the length of my face. If I hadn't lifted my hair on the right side, I wouldn't have been able to tell that it was there. What the hell happened to me?

"Bonnie," a voice came from behind me. I jumped and the light bulbs in the bathroom blew. Did I do that? "Bonnie," the voice said, again. I turned to see Elijah standing in the doorway. I walked over to him, slowly.

"Eli…" My voice was hoarse. "Elijah, what happened to me?" I asked him, quietly. He looked pained and reserved. He motioned for me to follow him. I sat on the bed and waited for him to start explaining.

"You did the spell for Niklaus and it proved to be too much for you to handle alone. We had an unforeseen complication." Elijah revealed. I scrunched up my face.

"What?"

"My brother's werewolf got lose and attacked you, while you were performing the spell. He didn't do too much damage, before Klaus pulled him off of you. You were losing a lot of blood, so the spell exhausted your body faster. When spell was finished, you were on the brink of death. You fell and hit your head on some rocks. I couldn't get to you fast enough. I was able to give you some of my blood and your body started to heal. It wasn't enough to restore your body or magic. You fell into a magic induced coma. Your magic had to recover, too. You performed a spell that few would have been able to pull off, even at their strongest. Bonnie, you've been in a coma for four months." Elijah explained. My head was spinning.

"Four months? FOUR MONTHS?!" I screamed. I got to my feet and paced the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and my sleeves fell back a little and noticed more scars. They must be from the wolf's claws. "Do… Does anyone besides you and your brother even know that I'm alive?" I asked him, my voice wavering. He shook his head, no. My bottom lip quivered. I squeezed my eyes shut and stopped moving. "They think I'm dead?" I breathed. I don't know what to think.

"Niklaus thought it would be best if you were protected, quietly." Elijah tried to excuse his brother's actions. I looked him in the eye and even I could see that he didn't agree with what went down.

"That's low. Even for him. I almost fucking died for _**him**_ and this is what he does _**after**_ killing my family?! I want to see him. I want to see him right now!" I yelled. A nurse poked her head into the room. "What?!" I screamed. She looked shaken by my outburst.

"I just… Are you alright, Miss Bennett?" She asked me, meekly. I glowered at her.

"Do I look alright?!" I snapped. "Klaus. Now!" I shouted. Elijah nodded and left the room, bringing the nurse with him. The lights were going haywire in the room and two of the monitors shattered. A window cracked and the bathroom door came off of its hinges, by the time Klaus strolled into the room.

His eyes flickered around the room, taking in the damage that I had done. I don't even care that I'm not in complete control of my powers right now. If anything, it feels like they've grown. I fumed at Klaus' smug looking face. I picked up a vase full of flowers off of the bedside table and hurled it at his face with my hand. That got his attention. He dodged it, easily, but he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"You didn't even tell them that I was alive?!" I screamed. Elijah stood by the door, but didn't interfere. I have a feeling that he's here more for my benefit than his brother's.

"I was protecting you." Klaus told me in an eerily calm voice.

"Since when do you give a damn about me?" I asked him, struggling to keep my voice even.

"We made a deal, Bonnie. I was holding up my end of the bargain." He tried to defend himself.

"You let Stefan and Damon and everyone else I care about think that I was dead!" I growled. "How is that okay?!"

"The less people who knew you were here, the better."

"You're despicable."

"I've been called worse, sweetheart. No need to thank me for saving your life."

"The only reason you pulled the werewolf off of me, was because it benefited you. _**Elijah**_ saved my life. You may be unkillable, but I promise you that I can make you suffer." I threatened him.

"I didn't lie to you, Bonnie."

"Reach out to the Salvatores and let them know that I'm alive and that I'm coming home. I did your spell. There's no reason for me to stay here." I told him, coldly.

"Can't you?" Klaus smirked.

"My magic hasn't been the same since I woke up. I can't control it. Do you want me to practice on you?" I hissed.

"No need to get all worked up, love." He baited me. I waited until Klaus left the room, before I sat down and put my hands in my face.

"I can't remember anything past the car ride." I whispered.

"I can show you, if you like." He offered. I nodded.

"Please."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

Elijah touched his hand to my face and I looked up at him. He leaned down and touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and waited. Just as he promised, his memories started wafting over me.

I was standing in the middle of the circle, in front of a fire. I was chanting and it was like I was back in that moment. It's almost as if seeing Elijah's memories are stirring mine and dragging them to the surface. I remember how hot the fire felt and the tremendous pressure I felt. I remember thinking that if I failed it wouldn't just be me that Klaus would be going after. He would go after my aunts, the Salvatores, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and anyone else that I have ever cared about.

I saw the werewolf and the rage in his eyes. He looks so young – younger than me. He looks like a newborn wolf. He doesn't have the air of control like an experienced wolf. I see the fear in his eyes and I can feel it radiating off of him. I know that he doesn't want to die. No one here does.

I could see the vampire. He looked equally terrified. He had blood all over his mouth, like he just made the transition.

I was remembering it all now. I remembered closing my eyes to focus on the spell. I remember trying to block everything else out, because I couldn't handle seeing two people slaughtered in front of me.

Before I finished the spell to keep the vampire and werewolf locked into their positions, a gust of wind blew out the fire. I didn't realize what was happening, until I felt the pain in my arms. The wolf was on me and I couldn't use magic to fight him off. I concentrated on relighting the flame and struggled to try and throw off the wolf physically. Someone pulled at the wolf. He just pounced on me, again, and his claws tore into my sides and stomach.

I saw Klaus grip the back of him, before yanking him backwards. The wolf flailed and nicked me on my thigh. I could feel the blood surfacing, but I knew that I couldn't dwell on it, or it would be the death of me. I was dead, if I couldn't complete the spell, for Klaus.

The rest of it passed by in a blur. I remember the growing numb sensation that was fighting to take over my body. Blood trickled out of my nose. I remember tasting it as I chanted. I remember hearing the deafening noise of the bodies hitting the ground. I remember Klaus smashing the moonstone, to complete the spell. I remember screaming and the rest is blank.

Elijah pulled away and looked at me, like he was trying to figure out if I was able to comprehend what he had shown me so far. I nodded and he took it as my okay.

More of his memories filled my head. I saw myself fall and smash my head on the rocks in the fire pit. Thankfully, the fire had gone out, the second that I went down. There was so much blood. I felt the fear that he felt, when he thought that I was dead. That's what separates him from his brother. He allows himself to care and to do something about it, when he does.

I saw him bite his wrist and force his blood into my mouth. He rushed me to the hospital and that's where I stayed for months. Both of them came to visit me, but Elijah was there the most. The doctor that Klaus paid off kept him updated on my progress. Apparently, there wasn't any lasting damage done, but I still had healing to do, otherwise I wouldn't still be in the coma.

I moved away from Elijah and stared at my hands. Wow. How can I actually forget all of that happened to me? How is that even possible? I don't get it. I don't understand.

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't have to see his face, to know that my gratitude confused Elijah. "You saved my life. Thank you, Elijah." I repeated myself. He nodded.

"I'm always cleaning up after Niklaus." He tried to brush my admission away. I got up and moved in front of him and leaned down and hugged him, tentatively. I waited until I felt him hug me back, before I tightened my grip.

"You saved my life. It was more than fixing your brother's mess. Thank you." I breathed.

"You're quite welcome."

"When I'm home, I'd like to keep in touch with you, Elijah. Not your brother, but definitely you. I enjoy your company. You're easy to talk to. It's comfortable." I told him, still hugging him. Elijah nodded.

"I would enjoy that. I'd like to see the woman you turn out to be and if the years will be kinder than they have been. You deserve a peaceful life." He replied. I chuckled and pulled away.

"I don't know if that's possible, but it sounds nice. I hope the same for you." I admitted, before Klaus walked into the room.

"Well, isn't this cozy. I leave for ten minutes are you two start braiding each other's hair and making friendship bracelets." Klaus smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't miss you." I deadpanned. A smile played on Elijah's lips. Klaus handed me his phone. I looked at him questioningly, before taking it from him. I held it to my ear. "Hello?" I breathed.

"Bonnie?! Thank God. We thought you..." Stefan's voice filled my ears. He cleared his throat. "We didn't know if you were even alive." I sank to the ground and pressed my hand to my mouth. My eyes closed and I started crying.

"Oh, my God. It's so good to hear your voice! I'm so sorry… I didn't know, Stefan. I was in a coma. I didn't know." I cried.

"Klaus filled us in. I'm just really glad to know that you're okay. Come home to us." Stefan pleaded with me.

"As soon as I can, I will." I promised him.

"We'll take you to Mystic Falls tomorrow." Elijah told me. Klaus nodded.

"Bonnie, if you ever pull that shit on us again, so help me, _**God**_ ; I'm chaining your ass to the bed!" Damon exclaimed, after he stole the phone from Stefan.

"It wasn't intentional." I breathed. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I'm sorry." I told him, as my voice broke.

"Don't cry, Bon. Just… get home. Okay? It's been too long. Everyone is going stir crazy, because they haven't heard from you. I'll call 'Ric after we get off the phone. So, they know that you're okay. _**God**_ , just get home. Come home to me, to _**us**_. Please, baby."

"Tomorrow." I told him. "They're bringing me back tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you." He said back. My heart swelled.

"Can I talk to Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but only because I think he'll slaughter the entire woodland population, if I don't have over the phone." Damon teased. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised, before handing the phone over.

"You're really coming back tomorrow?" Stefan asked me. I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't see me.

"I am. I'll try to telepathy later. My powers aren't really cooperating right now." I rasped, struggling to keep my emotions in check.

"Okay. Just, stay safe okay?"

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Klaus might be a smidge OOC this chapter. Down to the final three chapters, everyone (this chapter included)! Reviews would be appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

"Are we almost there?" I complained, as I laid my head back on Elijah's shoulder. Klaus was driving and Elijah opted to sit in the backseat, with me, rather than the passenger's seat, next to his psycho brother. I can't say that I blame him.

"We've got five more hours ahead of us, love. If you keep asking me that incessant question, I'm going to drive slower." Klaus threatened me. Elijah chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged him.

"Do you want to try me?" He called my bluff. I sighed and shut my trap. Just the thought of being able to see everyone has me elated. I kept the details about what happened to me at a minimum. I can't see anything good out of telling them exactly what happened to put me in the coma. I don't want Damon to do anything reckless, before I get back home. I just want them to be safe. I want to be safe. I just want everyone to be safe. "That's what I thought." Klaus added.

I gritted my teeth and opened my mouth, even though I knew that I'd probably regret it. "Do you want me to answer that honestly? Because I can!" I snapped. The mischief in Klaus' eyes sparkled. I could see the conniving thoughts forming in his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Let's play nicely children. We're so close to being finished with this godforsaken trip." Elijah mediated. I sighed, but nodded. Klaus just smirked, but he didn't say anything else. Well, if he's not going to say anything, the rest of this trip might not be so bad.

* * *

To Elijah's credit, he didn't complain once, about being my designated pillow in the car. We shared a few interesting conversations. Elijah told me about some of the witches he met in the past and his experiences. I told him a little about my Grams, but nothing that I wasn't okay with Klaus knowing.

There's only so much I'm willing to say in front of Klaus. He's always picking up things and storing them for later as ammunition. I'm not about to give him any leverage over me. After this trip, it would be too soon, if I ever saw him again.

* * *

We were about an hour away from Mystic Falls, when Elijah woke me up. I peered up at him, confused. It took me a minute to get my bearings.

"I need to speak with you, before we arrive in Mystic Falls." Klaus told me.

"Okay…" I breathed. What is this about? Sometimes, I think that he just likes to hear himself talk. I mean, really.

"You held up your end of our bargain and you never tried to twist your way out of it. I respect that. Believe it or not, I've come to respect _**you**_. You did what I asked you to do and because of it, you've not only righted Emily's disloyalty, but you've broken my curse. Because of that, I've decided that I will no longer threaten you or your family – your friends and loved ones included. You are free to live your life, as you choose, love. Should I ever need a favor… I'll send 'Lijah to ask you and you will be free to say no." Klaus confessed. I replayed his words in my mind and tried to process them. Is he serious, right now?

"I have a condition." I spoke up. I didn't have to see the expression on Klaus' face to know that I caught him off guard.

"And what are they, sweetheart?" He asked me. The tone of his voice said that he was just entertaining me, more than taking me seriously.

"You can't turn anyone into a hybrid, without his or her consent, without using compulsion." I told him. I could see his smirk openly, now.

"Do you honestly think that I need compulsion to persuade people to turn?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I never said that you did. I just gave my condition. That's all. No one deserves to have that right taken from him or her. I won't have in any part of that. If you can't agree to that, then I promise you that I _**will**_ find a way to bind your powers and I'm not just talking about your werewolf ability." I promised him.

"Remember my generous mood, because it's likely that you'll never see it again. I'll agree to your condition, Bonnie. Keep in mind that in the future, you'd be wise not to threaten an Original." Klaus agreed. Despite my bravado, I never expected him to agree to it. Either he actually thinks my condition is a good idea, he thinks I'm capable of binding his powers, or he doesn't want me an enemy. Either way, I'm counting it as a victory.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Salvatores WILL be in next chapter! :) Review?
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright second to last chapter everyone! We finally see the Salvatores! Also, quick note, I was asked if I was planning to do a sequel to this story. Honestly, I would say that anything is possible, but I have some other stories that need finishing before I could write a sequel. I'm planning to leave the ending relatively open ended, so I could write one later, if I get inspired to do so. :)

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

I was shaking, when we pulled up the Gilbert-Saltzman-Sommers residence. I'm nervous. I don't know what they will say. I asked Stefan and Damon to meet us here. It'll be easier to stop here, first. I saw Damon and Stefan waiting outside for us. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out and ran over to them.

Stefan was mid-conversation with 'Ric, but he turned to smile at me. Damon caught up with me first and caught me, when I jumped to hug him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and buried my face in his neck.

"I missed you, so much." I whispered, as tears burned my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." I apologized.

"Hey, hey, none of that. We don't blame you for Klaus being an idiot. That's clearly nothing new. And if there is any doubt in that sexy mind of yours, you better believe that I missed you, _**so much**_." Damon breathed, squeezing me tighter. I whimpered as tears began to fall. It took me a second, but I got my emotions under control. They're happy tears, but I don't want to be crying, right now. I've cried enough during my lifetime.

"She just gets back and you're hogging her already? Really brother?" Stefan teased. I gave Damon another squeeze, before trying to move out of his embrace. Damon held on a minute longer than I did, before he let me go. I moved into Stefan's arms and hugged him, like my life depended on it. My arms were wrapped behind his neck and he lifted me off of the ground. I kissed him and burrowed my face into his neck, just like I did with Damon. "I'm so glad you're home." Stefan whispered. I smiled against his skin.

"I missed you, Stef." I breathed.

"Not as much as we missed you," he retorted. I kissed his neck. "I love you, Bonnie." He told me, before pulling back, just enough to bring his lips to mine. I kissed him back.

"I love _**you**_."

"I see how it is. If you're not a Salvatore, you don't get any love." 'Ric said from behind us. I laughed, as Stefan put me down. I walked over to 'Ric and hugged him.

"It's good to see you. It's good to be back." I told him. He grinned.

"I'm just happy that you're safe, Bonnie. We were all worried about you."

"How are Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked him.

"They're good. They're waiting for you inside." 'Ric gestured to the front door. I nodded and let go of him, to go inside and see them.

"Play nice." I told them all. I stopped before I got to the front door and went and hugged Elijah. "Thank you, for everything. Really, it means a lot."

"Anytime, Bonnie, it was my pleasure." Elijah said, sincerely. "You can call me anytime. I'm no stranger to sending text messages, either. Don't lose touch. I have some grimoires that could be beneficial to you."

"I'll keep in touch. I promise. I'd love to see them. I'm sure that I'll see you again, soon. I'll track you down, before too long." I promised him.

"I'll hold you to that, Bonnie. Take care."

"Same to you." I smiled at him, before heading inside. I saw Jeremy as soon as I opened the door.

"Bonnie! You're back!" Jeremy exclaimed. I beamed and hugged him.

"Hey, killer!" I greeted him.

"You've changed." He said, quietly, before letting me go. I struggled to meet his eyes.

"But I'm alive and that has to count for something, right?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "It is really so unheard of that people change, Jere? I mean, everyone has to evolve at some point. Right? I've been through hell. It finally feels like things are starting to get better for me. I didn't know what this trip would mean for me, but at some point, things got a little easier. Things happened, Jere, life-altering things. I know that you don't like it and I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to respect it."

"You can't possibly think that I'd actually ever be okay with you dating two guys, who are brothers; do you?!" Jeremy yelled. I flinched and took a step back from him. "You know how I feel about you! You've known!"

"I know Jere, but I made it clear before I left that I didn't feel that way about you…" I whispered. He looks furious.

"Two guys? Really?" He asked, sounding like he was starting to calm down. I shrugged my shoulders, meekly.

"We're all okay with it. Why is it really so weird?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "I'm not living my life to hurt you, Jere. This is for me. I'm doing this for me… just like I took this trip for me. I met my aunt and I found out that I still have some family out there. At the very least, you can be happy for me, because of that."

"I am, Bonnie. I really am. I think that it's great that you still have family out there. I know that you're not doing this to hurt me. It's just hard to deal with."

"I get that, Jere, but you can still be civil to me."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're home. It'll be nice to have you back here." He smiled. I bit my lip.

"About that… there's something we should talk about. Can you get Jenna?"

* * *

"You're moving in with them?" Jenna asked me, dumbfounded. I nodded. "You haven't even been together that long." She pressed.

"It's her decision, Jenna." 'Ric reminded her. She really was taking this better than I thought she would.

When I talked to Damon and Stefan this morning, before the trip to Mystic Falls, they suggested that I move in with them. I don't have a good reason not to. I love living with Jenna and Alaric and Jeremy… but I think that living with Stefan and Damon will be good for me. This trip has made me feel more human than I've felt in longer than I can remember.

I know that things won't be good forever and I don't expect them to be. I keep hearing the bodies fall, when I close my eyes. I can't shake that feeling. I know that I'm responsible for their deaths. Their blood will forever be on my hands and there's nothing I can do to change that. I just… I'm going to try my damnedest never to hurt anyone, again. I know that it was me and my family or them, but that doesn't make dealing with that any easier. I know that I won't be able to deal with that, while I'm living here. It's something that Jenna and Jeremy could never understand. I think that 'Ric could… but I feel like… being with Damon and Stefan would be best for me.

"I know that. It's just hard. We just got you back, Bon. I don't wanna lose you." Jenna admitted, as she got teary. I rushed forward and hugged her.

"You won't lose me Jenna. I'm not going anywhere outside of Mystic Falls, this time. I'm still going to be around. You'll get tired of looking at me." I promised.

"We're keeping your room. You're welcome anytime. You can stay her for girls' nights." Jenna decided. I nodded.

"Of course," I agreed.

* * *

After an hour of convincing Jenna that I'd be fine, she finally let me pack a bag and head to the boarding house.

"Ready to head home?" Damon asked me. I smiled.

"I'm ready." I told him.

"Let's go." Stefan said, before he took my hand and led me to Damon's car. _**Home**_ , that's nice word to hear.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter, everyone! Thanks for sticking with me through this story!

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

We agreed that we could get more of my things from Jenna's house later. Right now, our biggest priority is being together. I smiled, when I walked into the boarding house. It feels like so long ago, that the three of us were here together. It's nice. It's a welcomed change.

"I'm glad you decided to move in and I'm sure as hell glad that you're back." Damon mused. "You look good here." Damon told me, as he cupped my cheek.

"Unlike my brother, I think that you look good everywhere." Stefan smirked. I chuckled.

"How much damage was really done?" Damon asked me. I bit my lip. I was hoping we'd have some down time before the questions started.

"I was attacked by the werewolf that Klaus had for the ceremony. I have some scars from the claws. I started to bleed out while I was doing the spell… When I finished the spell, I collapsed and landed face first on top of some rocks. Klaus pulled the wolf off of me, before he could do any further damage. After I fell, Elijah gave me his blood and got me to a hospital. Elijah saved my life. I don't think I would have survived, if he hadn't done what he did. The strain from the magic was magnified, because of my injuries. The coma I was in was magic-related, not solely medically." I tried to explain. I chanced a glance at the brothers. They both look pissed. "I'm fine, now. I'm just having issues controlling my magic. With practice, I can get that back."

"He just let you get attacked?" Damon seethed.

"Damon," I told him, holding up my hand. "Let it go. Okay? It's over and finished. Klaus gave me his word that I was free, that we are free, and we don't have to worry about him, anymore. This is a good thing. I've healed fine. All of the tests that they did at the hospital say that I'm fine."

"She's right, Damon. We can't change what happened. Let's just take this is as one less thing to worry about." Stefan tried to reason with Damon.

"You seriously just want to do nothing about this?" Damon fumed. Stefan shook his head.

"I didn't say that, brother."

"Then what are you saying?"

"She said that she was scarred. I suggest that we try to kiss her better."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

I stretched and relished in the fact that I barely dreamt last night. I still had a few nightmares about the spell, but they were few and far between. It's nice to be back. It's nice to be home. _**They**_ feel like home.

"Morning sunshine," Damon mused. I made a face at him.

"That will never be an accurate description of me." I argued.

"So touchy in the mornings – isn't she?" Stefan asked. Damon nodded.

"She is. Maybe we didn't wear her out enough last night." Damon suggested.

"You do know that I'm right here. Don't you?" I asked them. They both just smirked. "I'm going to be outvoted a lot in this relationship… Aren't I?"

"I would say that's a pretty safe bet." Stefan nodded, before capturing my lips in a kiss. I smiled against his mouth and kissed him back.

"I don't see anything wrong with those odds." Damon admitted. I laughed.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" I teased him. I laid back and stared up at them.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked me. I shrugged.

"Just about how nice this is and how right it feels. I've never felt like this before. Before the trip with you two… I think I had forgotten what it felt like to love, to _**really**_ love and _**feel**_ loved." I admitted.

"We do love you… a ridiculous amount." Damon told me, before kissing me. I smiled. "And your ass. I _**love**_ your ass." I giggled.

"You're not the only one." Stefan agreed. I laughed and made a face.

"Shut up." I whined, half-heartedly. Stefan started kissing on my neck.

"We're in this for the long haul. You better get used to it." Stefan breathed. I shivered.

"And if I don't?" I asked them. Damon smirked, before claiming my other side.

"Then prepare to be annoyed for a lifetime, because you're not getting rid of us." Damon said softly. "Besides, we all know that you can't resist _**us**_. Can you?"

* * *

I sat on top of the counter top drinking coffee, when we heard the front door open. I froze. The guys ran over to the door to see who it was. We weren't expecting anyone. I didn't have to wait long to see who it was. Oliver walked into the kitchen, smirking.

"It's good to see you, Ben. How are you feeling?" He asked me. I nodded to him, since I had a mouthful of coffee.

"I'm alright." I told him, after I swallowed. "Why are you here Oliver?" I asked him, not particularly in the mood to beat around the bush.

"I'm here to collect on that favor you owe me." He smirked. I sighed.

"Of course you are."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully you all enjoyed this. I wanted to end things on a relatively light note. Reviews would be amazing!
> 
> Love you all,  
> Anneryn


End file.
